


Touch of Devil

by Knott



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 62,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

第一章

“想听个故事吗，Raymondo？”Fletcher笑眯眯地说。

Ray发出的声音介乎于哼哼和一只发怒的猫之间，听起来像是一声咕哝。“不。”

“让我讲个故事嘛。”Fletcher眨了眨眼，分外无辜的模样令他脸上的镜片忽然变得刺眼。

Ray望向他，目光停留，一阵长时间的死寂。Fletcher依旧笑眯眯的，一副笑容可掬的模样。

“我他妈的现在不想听故事。”

“求你啦？”

Ray直直瞪了过来，像要用那种目光从他的脸上挖出一块肉。Fletcher开始坐立不安，他的笑容僵在脸上，但他坦然地望了回去，唔，私人侦探可是有备而来，非常，非常地有备而来。

“你是个该死的贱货，Fletcher。”Ray毫不迟疑地回应。

“噢，”Fletcher放慢语速，故意朝前挪了挪。“我喜欢你满嘴脏话的样子，那让我性起。”

Ray再给了他一个那种眼神，Fletcher则像任何一个不解风情的嫖客那样接住了他的眼刃。

“听我讲一个故事嘛，Raymondo。既然我们已经在这儿了，而你的老大要我的命。”

“你他妈在说什么呢？”Ray朝他皱起了眉。

“听完这个故事，”Fletcher咧开嘴。“你就知道比起把我切成一块一块的，送到Mickey的可爱地窖里做肥料，你更应该放我走。而只要你放我走，亲爱的，我会对一切只字不提。”

Ray的眉头皱得更紧——Fletcher的最后一句话几乎是贴在他的身后说的，在他的耳边喷出热乎乎的白气，而且还做了个模棱两可的动作，仿佛下一秒即将把舌尖舔上他的脖颈。

“你的妄想症已经超出边界了，”Ray冲他缓缓摇头。“这些日子，他不把人切成一块一块的。”

“容忍我一下，”Fletcher对那句指责充耳不闻。“听我讲个故事会死吗？我保证里面有精彩的内容，出其不意的情节，也许还有——只是那么一丁点儿——你该对我感恩戴德的原因。”

Ray有种像是要掐死他的表情，Fletcher不知道自己是怎么看出来的，他的老朋友明明没动一下，然后他听到忍耐的吸气声，说到底，那也许是Fletcher的幻觉，毕竟这辆破车太小了。

过了一会儿他才听到Ray的声音。“那你还在等什么？”

“好极了，”Fletcher的笑容灿烂，环顾左右。“不过，我们能换个地方吗？就在这儿谈？”

“我想现在轮不到你挑肥拣瘦的。”

“说的也是，”Fletcher深深叹了口气，仿佛那是一桩很大的遗憾。“好，想象一下我们的主人公，他是个考克尼混混，底层渣滓，毛头小子，诸如此类的狗屎，但不是我们常见的那种混混。他很聪明，非常聪明，太聪明了以至于他认为他可以自己单干，太洁身自好了以至于他认为他有单干的理由。那是在十年前，所以当时他才——让我想想——二十出头？对于他我们还知道些什么？噢！他来自一个毒虫家庭，所以最讨厌瘾君子，他上过学，照我们通常所说的那样，受过教育，可是没有完成学业。他为自己挑选的职业也很有意思，他是个职业妓女，也就是——一个贱货，我亲爱的Raymondo。”

“等会，”Ray一边将车子转过弯道，一边提出了自己的质疑。“你刚刚才说过他洁身自好。”

“戏剧性手法，制造矛盾，每部好电影都少不了的那种，”Fletcher慢条斯理地解释道，做了个敬酒般的动作。“总之，这就是我们的主人公。他年轻，漂亮，踌躇满志，尽管他只不过是一个普通婊子，一个应召男孩，而且没有保护人。让我们别忘了，他聪明，他知道如何挑选客人，并且如何不引起别人的注意。所以——让我们这么说——他找到了自己的事业。”

Ray抬了下眼镜，在后视镜里瞥了他一眼。“这故事有点老套了，Fletcher。”

“别急，亲爱的，”Fletcher拍拍Ray的肩膀，似乎这能提供某种安慰，“这个行业他一干就是四年，而且干得风生水起，让我们这样说吧，他可是贱货这个行业里的金童小子，妓女这个行当中的个中翘楚，除此之外，他还混过了学校的监管即将拿到他的毕业证书！——我不知道他是怎么做到的，但他确实做到了。可是就在这个时候剧情出现了转折：他不甘于此。”

Ray不赞同地摇了摇头。“所以，他成立了卖身辛迪加还是怎么的？”

“喔，Raymondo，”Fletcher煞有介事摇摇头，“让你那贫乏的想象力休息一会，它太累了。”

Ray不带感情地朝他看了一会。“快说到重点，不然的话，这趟旅程只会变得更短。”

“遵命，妈咪，”Fletcher举起双手，做出投降的姿态。“我们刚才说到哪儿了？没错，他想要建立自己的事业，从某种程度上来说，我们可以说他是个白手兴家的人——这一点有点像你的老大，那个美国佬。可是，一个贱货能干什么呢？普通的贱货也许不能，Raymond，可是除了屁眼上的本事以外，我们的贱货还有别的爱好，他不碰毒品，是的，可是他懂大麻。”

“是这样吗？”Ray听起来不怎么感兴趣。

“没错，从某种程度上来说，他可以说是个大麻鉴赏家，”Fletcher滔滔不绝地继续说下去。“所以——镜头切换，谢谢——我们看到他的时候，他已经存了一笔不小的积蓄，足以让他离开他出生长大的那个鬼地方，绕着地球转上一圈。可是漂亮男孩有着自己的志向，当他不忙着给某个贱货口活或者把某个傻帽的阴茎纳入屁眼的时候，他帮别人鉴别大麻，我们可以说这是他的业余爱好，可是不，不我亲爱的，你这么想就太天真了：他还想有自己的生意。是的，他想开一家小小的大麻店，把所有的玛丽简卖给他的客户们，看似异想天开，但他有一切需要的准备。首先，他有资金，他有床单上的客户群体，他甚至有干这一行通常所必需的东西——也就是说他是一个漂亮的，很有头脑的王八蛋。那么，是什么让他犹豫不决呢？”

“我猜你马上就要告诉我。”Ray讥讽地说。

“把这看作是黑色电影，经典的那种，你会喜欢的。而我很快就要引进第一个模糊的道德动机，男主人公，是什么阻止了他开展一种新的生活？虽然成长在一个毒虫家庭，但他却无法摆脱他的OCD，他有那种可笑的怪癖，你甚至可以说怪可爱的，他没法和毒虫们打交道。就是这个阻挠了他的步伐。我们看见他的时候，他还处在自我探索的阶段，也就是说，他不确定自己能够成为一个Mickey Pearson呢，还是这辈子都只是一个贱货？不赖吧，我可以看出我吸引了你的注意力。更诱人的是，我马上就要介绍我们这个故事里的Phyllis①，我们的Barbara Stanwyck——在这个故事里，Phyllis不杀人。你松了一口气吧，你猜着了，Phyllis是个嫖客。”

“我坐在这里冻个半死，可不是为了听谁把手指捅进了谁的屁股里。”Ray挤出一句。

“这是一部电影，Ray，一部黑色电影。现在，来加入我的旅程，让放映机开始播放。画面黑白，人物清晰：出现在屏幕上的是故事的主人公，他今天有一桩生意，一桩倘若他做对了，会收入不菲的生意，所以他穿上了自己富有魅力的紧身牛仔裤，而且打理了一下头发。近镜头，特写，他出现在台阶上。这是十年以前，所以在年代的细节背景上可以适当地模糊。他就是这样走入我们的眼帘的，迈着驯服的步子，还有一副有些迷惘但绝不拖泥带水的表情。你兴许认出他来了，是不是，我亲爱的？”

“我对他是谁一点兴趣也没有（I don’t give a rat’s ass）。”Ray闷闷地说。

“我会省掉大段的心理独白，或者没营养的对话，”Fletcher冲他微微一笑，Ray的鄙夷丝毫没有对他产生影响。“让你想象一下男主角站在楼梯口的画面。是的，我的朋友，好好看看他吧，把他看做操一口伦敦东区口音的克里奥帕特拉。现在，他的名字叫做Raymond Smith。”

Fletcher说完，颇有先见之明地朝椅子后背一仰，恰好捕捉到了Ray朝后警告般转过头。

“别。”Ray说得非常，非常慢，Fletcher目睹他的手指在方向盘上收紧。

“我迷惑了，”Fletcher笑嘻嘻地说。“你是想让我别提到他的名字呢，还是别继续说下去？”

“你真是个贱货，Fletcher。”Ray叹息似的申明，只是为了指出一个事实。

“是的，你说得很对，可是故事必须继续，”Fletcher耸了耸肩膀。“这天早上，我们可爱的Smith先生有一桩大生意，所以我们不能怪他事先做了准备，尽职尽责嘛。可惜，他知道的事情不多，对方约定的时间，对方选择的地点，对方的车把他送到了门口。他能做的只有——带着他略微不安的心情——在会客的小客厅里等着。现在镜头一转，出现了第二号主人公，迷人的，具有谋杀气质的Phyllis，只是打个比方，Raymondo。这位顾客显然是个男人。”

“很显然，”Ray指出。“你的故事让我忧虑起了你的智商。”

“职业习惯嘛，”Fletcher毫不掩饰自己的得意，“总要卖个关子。这个男人——他的性格我们暂且不论——一出现在楼梯上，Raymond Smith就认出了他来，是的，他魅力四射，他看上去像个杀人不眨眼的杂种，他还是Raymond平时绝不会挑选的那类顾客，但他是Mickey Pearson，那个Mickey Pearson。关注伦敦半个地下大麻市场的Smith先生当然知道他是谁，于是他站在Mickey的客厅里，不敢相信自己的好运气，或者过于受宠若惊，那是在十年以前，Mickey还不是现在这个样子，他的事业如日中天，而且他有个名声：他是个靠硬闯打出天下的人（come out the hard way）。小Raymond没有想到的是：这个名声可以应用在两个方面：在他那声明狼藉的生意上，还有在床上。我们这位Phyllis是个杀人不眨眼的杂种，eh？还很有魅力。第一幕就是这样开始的，小Raymond需要赚点小钱，熬过他那可怕的大学教育同时开展他的生意，就在这时，盛誉享满整个伦敦的Mickey Pearson给他开了门。”

Ray并未显出惊慌失措的样子，只是有些不耐烦。“我还是不明白这和放你走有什么关系。”

“现在画面一转，bam！Mr. Smith在Pearson先生的床上献出了他的屁股，他想要得到的也许比那根老二更多，可是对于Mickey来说他只是又一个男孩，对吧？事情就变得有些陈腔滥调了——床单，小费，离开，更多的酒店房间，床单，小费，离开。于是在你意识到以前，我们这位Pearson先生就成了常客，而他显然也很享受小Raymond的服务。问题在于，他玩的东西有些过火，而Raymond——我想这里该用的词是有点儿拘谨，如果你懂我的意思的话。这给Raymond带来了两方面的麻烦，他如何掩饰他身上的可疑痕迹，在他那些蠢货同学面前？还有他该如何告诉Mickey他想为他效劳，或者他在操的是他一个潜在的竞争对手？重点在于，连他自己都搞不清楚，是应该杀了Mickey Pearson，还是从他那里拿到有用的职业建议：黑色电影的主角通常都被自我认知折磨着，而且有些固执，这你发现了吗？”

“我到现在还没听到任何有意义的话，”Ray粗声粗气地说。“除了谁的屁眼和谁的老二。”

“就要听到了，我的爱，就要听到了，”Fletcher乐呵呵反驳，“来点动作戏，你认为呢？当我们的男主角躺在Mickey身下，上赶着力气叫床，被Mickey掐住脖子的时候——”

他的用词引起了Ray的抗议。“好吧，让我们这么看，当Ray一边假装被窒息性爱搞得不亦乐乎一边在心里默数他今天能拿到的小费的时候，拉远镜头，宽荧幕，我们的‘保险调查员’出场了，在这种情况下，那就是我。我当时还是个记者，喔，老天，我以为自己能够为这座城市的正义服务，能够把Mickey Pearson的不法生意扳倒，能够成为一个单人匹马的英雄，于是我坐在那辆臭烘烘的，我在里面过夜的道奇的后座上，坐在三明治纸和隔夜新闻的油印上，伸长了脖子，把镜头对准你那魅力先生的床。和Barton Keyes不一样，我看到了Mickey床上那个金发杂种，然后忘了我对正义的许诺。倒不是因为Mr. Smith那时候是个迷人的贱货——你现在也是，我亲爱的——”Ray哼了一声。“……而是因为我觉得他有点眼熟。”

Ray猛地一个急刹车，Fletcher撞上后座，但他的语气并未因此而减速。

“我的记忆力很好，Ray，你甚至可以说我很早就具备了干私人侦探这一行所必备的技能，哪怕我当时还是一个一文不名的臭小子，自以为有根比别人大的老二。我左思右想，想了又想，终于我想起来了Pearson先生床上的这位魅力小子是谁：我想我是他的第一个顾客。”

“我对你操过谁没兴趣，Fletcher。”决绝的同时，Ray装出几分诧异。

“喔，你可太让我伤心了，”Fletcher夸张地捂住心脏。“可是我的话还没说完。一个贪婪的人会把二和二加起来，很快得出四，可是我不一样，我认为五是个让人舒服的数。现在我们有了所有黑色电影需要的元素：金发贱货，毒品，写实主义，非法元素，充满矛盾的男主人公，意志消沉和自我欺骗，现在是出卖出场的时候了，还有一个侦探，我这种侦探。我盯着我那长焦镜头，很快得出结论，因为我很擅长把二和二加起来：有人把Mickey手下的几个男爵的丑事寄给了报社，有人想让Mickey注意自己，有人既认识我——一个Big Dave手下的小兵——又不甘于这辈子只在Mickey的床上变成一个过客。有人是个两面派婊子。”

Ray这一回确切地朝他转过了头，车窗外的光线折射在他的镜片上。Fletcher友好地笑笑。

“如果你说的是你自己，”Ray瞅了瞅他。“我不反对。”

“你可以想象我当时的道德困境，”Fletcher说，“是告诉Mickey他在睡的男孩瞒着他许多事，还从后面操了他的屁眼呢，还是告诉我们可爱的Raymondo我已经知道了他吸引Mickey注意的伎俩，并且警告他就此收手？我可是挣扎了好久，天知道我挣扎了多久，也许超出了我那可怜的良心允许的范围——你知道我的心脏非常脆弱。一方面，我认为你最后落得什么下场不关我的事，无意冒犯，因为我们只上过一回床而且我记得你在床上并不怎么样，而另一方面，我天生乐于助人，哪怕那是一个从后面搞我，差点让我丢命在Mickey手里的贱货，我也见不得他被人碎尸万段。我想我的意思你清楚吧。故事就在这里迎来了第一个悬疑：我会怎么做？我很快做出了决定，快到我那远在布莱顿度假的老妈都不敢相信。”

“我看这时候轮到那老好的敲诈勒索出场了。”Ray挤出声音。

Fletcher突然收住了笑容，一副委屈的模样。“给我倒杯威士忌，Ray。”

“你唯一可能喝到的威士忌是从你屁眼里灌进去的那些。”Ray恶声恶气地威胁。

“你知道，我一直好奇Raymond Smith是如何开始为Mickey Pearson工作的，难道你不好奇吗？而我就要讲到了，女士们先生们，好戏开始，”Fletcher炫耀地晃了晃身子，“但我必须喝上一杯，让我喝上一杯。威士忌，朗姆酒，加冰马丁尼，麦芽酒，猫尿，什么都行，在一个侦探故事里怎么能少了烈酒呢？还有美女，你就是一个不错的美女。我保证不逃跑。”

Ray瞪视他半晌，Fletcher面无表情地望回去。Ray最后悠悠地叹了口气，几乎听不见。

“好吧，”他竖起一根手指，“只是，一杯。”

Fletcher露出个笑容。“随便哪个酒吧把我放下去都行，亲爱的。或者，你想来讲这个故事？”

Ray朝他咧了咧嘴。“你真是个老狐狸，Fletcher。为什么我要在这里听你添油加醋，花言巧语的故事？我知道其中哪些是真的，那些是你那个荒诞的脑子想象出来的。首先，我从来不穿紧身牛仔裤。其次， Fletcher，你的床上功夫早在Barry White那个年代就已经完蛋了。”

“别破坏气氛，Raymondo，”Fletcher兴致勃勃地跳下了车。“故事正引起观众的兴趣哪……”

他们现在坐在灯火明亮的酒吧里，胡桃木镶板抵住了Ray的手肘。他要了一杯白兰地，就像亨弗莱•鲍嘉扮演的马洛伊喝的那样。Fletcher，正相反，相中了一颗可怜的橄榄，用目光贪婪地把它油光铮亮的外表吞了下去，随后，懒洋洋地，那种目光挪到了Ray的脸和喉结上。

“来吧，说下去，”Ray催促道，“我正等着你讲到重点。”

“第二幕，”Fletcher不慌不忙地继续进行下去。“酒吧，点唱机，不加冰的啤酒。音乐淡去，灯光尽可能地昏暗，人物的轮廓模糊。这是你喜欢的那种电影吗，Ray？就在我准备和老朋友重逢的开场白的时候，一个电话打到了Mickey Pearson的办公室，有人告诉他他正在操的应召男孩曾经搞过他的被保护人，Mickey那时候还没遇到他的王后，所以他有着某种脾气，而你，你听到风声，很快怀疑到了我的头上，你认为那个电话是我的所作所为——合理的猜测，请容许我补充一句。于是，在Mickey找到你之前，你找到了我。主动到了我家，应该说，故事的第二幕就是从你出现在我家门口的那个夜晚开始的，可怜的Raymondo。”

“继续，”Ray冷淡地看了看表。“说说那个晚上发生了什么。你有十分钟的时间。”

“啊哈，”Fletcher抬起杯子，晃了晃手中的酒，一副怡然自得的模样。“我该从哪里开始？”

Ray淡淡一笑，亲切地威胁道：“我应该把整碗橄榄塞进你的屁股。肯定能够帮助你回忆。”

Fletcher放声大笑，Ray愤然喝下手中的酒。他有预感这个夜晚将会十分，格外地漫长。


	2. Chapter 2

光线变得更暗，音乐远去。酒吧即将打烊，只剩下寥寥可数的几个顾客。  
  
“你还在听我说吗，Ray？”  
  
Ray只是抬了抬视线，动作勉强。Fletcher腹诽点个头又不会要了他的命。  
  
“这就是你出场的时候了，对吧？你，穿着你价值不菲的行当，跑到我位于谢菲尔德的公寓里，把多米诺骨牌撒得到处都是。你到处留下线索，就像阿里阿德涅留下的线团。”  
  
“意思是？”  
  
Fletcher添满了杯子，对Ray露出个神秘的微笑。“意思是，你就像米诺斯国王那迷人的公主，突然降落到我这牛头人的迷宫里，那是什么时候？Lord George坐上他的王位以前？那可不是现在，现在你看上去像什么，一个会计？那个在英国兴风作浪的美国佬的司机？把一千五百英镑花在威士忌上的贱货？看到现在的你，我差点笑破肚皮。那时候你也是个贱货，可你是个诚实的贱货。容我提一句，那天晚上你几乎是完美的，而我，亲爱的，我受宠若惊。”  
  
Ray不耐烦地在吧台边缘轻敲着指节。“说人话，Fletcher。”  
  
“抱歉，”Fletcher窃笑。“我想我要说的是，你一出现在我家门口，我就硬得爆表。”  
  
Ray露出谴责的眼神。Mickey绅士化了，这一点Fletcher理解，可是Ray这些日子以来也变得越来越高高在上，这就有些见外了。好像他们不是知根知底的老朋友似的。Fletcher对那浓浓的，带有谴责意味的审视视而不见，报以厚脸皮的，别具意味的挑眉。Ray抿住唇。  
  
“如果我们是来谈你的老二的，这场谈话会变得很短。”Ray带着几分刻薄，柔柔地放慢了语速。“如果我们要谈你什么时候才能射，Fletcher，这场谈话将会快得难以置信。”  
  
“这就对了，”Fletcher拍拍Ray的大腿。“那个漂亮的小杂种看起来还没死，Ray？我一直在想你会什么时候把他放出来，别对他太苛刻了，他是个婊子，没错，可他是过去的你。”  
  
Ray不悦地垂下头，盯住Fletcher的手。在电影里，这可是一个教科书级别的慢镜头。  
  
“拜托，Ray，”脸上挂着自负的微笑，Fletcher的嗓音逐渐甜腻。“难道你真的忘了那个晚上发生了什么？”  
  
“我敲了门。”Ray语气平淡地宣布。  
  
“噢，操我，你那时候从不敲门。”Fletcher朝后一仰，晃动着杯子里的冰块。他竖起一根手指，煞有介事地对着Ray的脸摇了摇。“让我来帮你回忆一下，嗯？如果你能，和我一起透过镜头看过去，摄影机开始播放，不是数码的，不，老胶片质感，伴随着手风琴一般的光线。想象一下，35mm胶片電影，老式放映机，稍微有点褪色，但这是没办法的事。进入画面，我们的男主人公——Raymond Smith，刚完结他的上一场生意，故此十足像个婊子，来到他控制不了的街区，所以他的腰后别着手枪。问题：如果你是他，你的下一步会做什么？”  
  
Ray耸了一下肩。Fletcher决定趁对方不注意喝下第二杯，Ray却按住了他的杯子。Fletcher掩饰性笑了笑，想要后撤，Ray却加重了力度。一时间，杯子僵持在两人当中。  
  
“我说过了，”Ray盯着的是杯子，而不是Fletcher。“一杯，Fletcher。”  
  
“好的，妈咪。”Fletcher的油腔滑调适时地救了他的命。“Blimey，听起来真不像是那个曾经让Mickey不戴套搞上的Ray，那些日子里你可是光呲呲不嘶嘶（all jizz no fizz⑴）。”  
  
Ray把手平贴着杯口抽回去，姿态庄重，仿佛他是一位即将宣判的大法官。“你真想回忆那天晚上发生了什么？”Fletcher警觉地动了动，脸上的笑容收敛了些，他想溜下椅子，Ray却抬起一只手，像训练不听话的小动物那样对他压下手掌。“坐。把杯子放下，坐好了。”  
  
Fletcher悻悻然照做。Ray端起他放下的杯子，在手里把玩着，把Fletcher为自己准备的酒喝了下去，然后抬了抬眼镜。“陪我玩个游戏，Fletcher，”Ray轻轻松松地继续说下去。“我来回忆发生了什么。你给我乖乖回到车上，坐下，在接下来的过程中闭上你的嘴。我不知道Mickey打算拿你做什么，我也不关心，我今晚的任务只是把你安全送到他那里。”  
  
Fletcher僵住片刻，足以让Ray在此期间把那杯酒完整地灌了下去。他舔了舔滴落找胡茬上的酒液，对Fletcher暗示性笑了笑。“我不喜欢黑色电影，Fletcher，”Ray略微皱了眉头，“我们来用我的方式把故事讲下去，手持摄像，第一人称视角，晃动的镜头。准备好了吗？我知道，这很业余，但我喜欢坏品味，我喜欢昏暗，在我的日子里，这就是我们在通宵租用的录像厅里搞出的东西，我用这种带子招徕顾客。它不是你的菜，混乱的剪辑，没品的内容，不用三脚架而用手持摄影机。但是它能完整捕捉到——”Ray做了个撸的动作，舔舔舌尖，“——我给一个贱货口的画面。精液，前列腺液，唾液，所有的那些狗屎（bollocks）”  
  
视线在空荡荡的杯子里转了一圈，苦笑，Fletcher清了清嗓子。“所以，”Ray抿入一滴不存在的酒，Fletcher还能看见一点粉红的舌尖，“模糊一下焦点，谢谢。小屏幕，我喜欢手持（hand-held）的感觉，你认为怎么样，Fletcher？”Ray转动手腕，似乎正拿着个镜头，但那个可疑的动作也可以被看做正在撸动一根老二，Fletcher再次咽了口唾沫。  
  
“我认为——什么怎么样？”Fletcher艰难地试图回想起重点。“我手持过什么？”  
  
“你连根鸡巴都持（hold）不了，你这给Dave吸屌的贱人，”Ray愉悦地咧嘴。“坐下。”  
  
Fletcher乖乖把手放了回去，Ray满意地点点头。  
  
“现在，”Ray压低声音，依旧愉悦地看着Fletcher的眼睛。“让我们开始，好吗？跟着我的眼睛，Fletcher，把我的眼睛想象成摄像头。家庭式的那种，小规模。好了，开机。”  
  
  
 **手持摄像，Ray的版本，第一镜  
**  
镜头晃动，从由杂物房改造而成的暗房，转到夹在客厅晾衣绳上的照片上，这些放大的照片低得可以碰到人。镜头对准其中一张照片，那是Mickey Pearson捧在手心里哄的一位公爵，画面扫过照片上对方的阴茎，虚焦，晃了两晃，再对准从暗房出来的Fletcher的脸。  
  
“Buenas noches⑵，”Fletcher搓着手，一脸殷勤，“我不知道你还懂开锁的技能。”  
  
“Fletcher，你这个自大狂。”Ray从牙缝里迸出一句。  
  
“天啊，”Fletcher一副没认出他来的样子。“不仅是个美人，而且嘴还很脏。我甚至都有点儿硬了，不瞒你说。只是我不知道是什么让你这样的美人大驾光临。”  
  
“Fletcher，”Ray清晰地说，“听我说。你是个吃屎的，给人舔屌的贱货。”  
  
“噢，我猜你不住在附近，”Fletcher上下瞧了瞧这个闯进他家的陌生人，低低一笑，再次明目张胆地搓了搓手。“上一次有人穿过大半个伦敦告诉我我是个贱货，那还是在我成年以前。我能招待你点什么吗，美人？还是你已经在Mickey Pearson那里喝饱了他的精液？”  
  
Ray冷静下来了。“所以你确实知道我是谁。”  
  
“你忘了我是干哪行的了，”Fletcher走到冰箱前，探头探脑往里看。“啤酒？”  
  
“省下你的猫尿吧，”Ray嫌恶地踢开他的外套，在沙发上选了个位置坐下。“我是来谈判的。告诉我，你在电话里和Mickey Pearson说了些什么——我要知道每一个细节。做完这些以后，我们再坐下来谈谈，否则将会有非常，非常糟糕的事情发生在你身上，Fletcher。”  
  
“是这样吗？”  
  
“还有，”Ray竖起一根手指。“我对你的老二印象不深，但我想你还是希望保留一根吧。我也许不知道怎么干你那行，也就是用小道消息和偷拍照片毁掉一个人，可我确实知道怎么割掉一个人的老二，先生。鉴于我们现在所处的位置，我建议你充分考虑一下和我合作。”  
  
Ray掏出一把刀子，弹出刀锋。在Fletcher的眼前亮了亮。  
  
“Blimey！”Fletcher大惊小怪地惊叹，转过身用屁股关上了冰箱，晃晃悠悠朝Ray走了过来，进入镜头的正中央。“三年以前，你把这根老二捅进你嘴里的时候——不好意思，你当时不叫这个名字，对吧？——我还没发现你是一个如此多才多艺的人，Smith先生。喏，我不知道什么电话——”Ray朝他逼近，Fletcher讨好地笑笑。“——但我确实知道你瞒着你的客户，大名鼎鼎的Mickey Pearson先生，把他的那些王公贵族的黑料卖给我。对不起，是免费赠送，装在小信封里的匿名信，捎带在杂志里的字条，源源不断地送到Big Dave手下的一个可怜小兵也就是在下我的办公桌上。告诉我， 白叶子国王知道你在背后搞他吗？”  
  
Ray把嘴闭得紧紧的。“瞧，”Fletcher炫耀地左右晃了晃身子，似乎他正在跳一场看不见的舞蹈。“你没有证据证明我打过那个电话，美人，我却有源源不断的证据证明你寄了那些让Mickey头疼的材料。我建议你我合作，我们俩。我不仅不会告诉你最重视的客户你是他的布鲁图斯，谁知道呢？也许老Fletcher还能帮你查出打了那个电话的究竟是谁。”  
  
“条件是？”Ray打从嗓子眼里挤出一句。  
  
Fletcher再次缓慢地，厚脸皮地搓了搓手。“你真的要问吗，Raymondo？难道你忘了我们上一场的Por una Cabeza⑶？告诉我，你对做点儿免费的慈善工作怎么看？你和我，我们可以在这张床上重新熟悉起来。是的，我是在勒索你。而且绝对，绝对不会让你失望。”  
  
金发男孩发出刺耳冷笑，昂起头环顾四周。他的手掌无礼地抚过Fletcher客厅的旧沙发，让那劣质的皮子在他的掌心下面发皱。Fletcher不知不觉中皱起了眉头。  
  
“我选中你只是因为你看上去和我来自同一个阶层，记者先生，”Ray舔了舔上唇，“也就是说：一个屎窟。你不仅是个贱货，无意冒犯。而且你还是一坨狗屎，绝对不会给我任何美妙的回忆——任何人第一次出来卖都不需要的那种。顺便一提，在贱货里面，你还是个小气的贱货。你到现在还欠我一半嫖资，你烧给我吃的那块超市减价的牛排可不能拿来凑数。”  
  
可疑的窃笑。Ray瞪向他。“抱歉，”Fletcher耸耸肩。“被美人叫作狗屎让我兴奋。”  
  
Ray沉重地摇头。“你真的没救了，”他掸掉下摆上的灰尘，站起来，“还有这个屎窟。让我把话说明白：你付不起我现在的价。现在，在我发火以前，告诉——我——那通——电话——的——内容。”最后这句话是比着口型用气音一个词一个词说的，仿佛Fletcher是个文盲。  
  
“来嘛，Ray，”Fletcher原地没动，声音十足地委屈。“给我上两次又不会死。”  
  
一场经典的男子气概比拼（cock-off）开始了——Fletcher看过去，Ray瞪回来，Fletcher定住视线，Ray长久地盯着他不动。沉默。死寂。最后Ray的喉结几不可查地蠕动了一下，发出了一声类似于咬牙的声音。可是当Fletcher狐疑看去，Ray却移开了视线。  
  
Ray悠悠地，几乎无法容忍地叹了口气。“不是今天，”他脱掉上衣，重新倒进沙发里。“我累死了。我不认为我今天还能忍得下再看到一根老二——哪怕你给我一百万英镑。”  
  
（画外音：“灯光——呼吸声——场景淡化——镜头结束。”Ray说道。）  
  
Fletcher示意暂停。“我觉得你的版本有误，Ray，”Fletcher客客气气地说，这时Ray正用一只手支着额头，“一百万英镑？这不像你说出来的话。往常那些日子，你可是为了一张五英镑的钞票就可以给别人口。你也从来不说‘我累坏了’这种话，所以你不能怪我怀疑。”  
  
Ray歪着头看向他。“别和我捣乱，Fletcher。我的版本有误？ Mickey从未碰过我一根头发，他雇我替他提供的是‘娱乐服务’，照顾那些该死的贵族和他们的小兔崽子们。Mickey帮他们拉线，我在房间里为哪个高贵的爵爷阁下准备好屁股，然后Mickey把钱付给我。”  
  
“你可以说我为了故事的趣味性改动了一两处地方，”Fletcher打了个哈哈。“这不是为了引起你的注意嘛。你也不能说它完全是虚构的，Ray，我亲眼拍到过Mickey干过你。”  
  
“喔，真抱歉，Fletcher，原来你是这么一个冰清玉洁的杂种。”Ray抛出一句奚落。“那么照你看，我们这个故事应该从什么地方开始，嗯？从我把某个爵爷的老二快照寄到你的办公桌上，而你转手就把照片卖给了Bid Dave开始，还是从你是个无情无义的贱货开始？”  
  
Fletcher一时语结，Ray做了个悉听尊便的手势。“继续啊，倒带。摄影机是你的了。”  
  
“我有个主意，”Fletcher瞥了眼不断开合的酒吧洗手间的门。“你我重演一下那天晚上的剧本怎么样？就像那部经典的Orson Welles电影？我认为这地方的洗手间就和我那时的公寓差不多大，问题：我该在现在就进去扮演我的角色呢？还是等你准备好了再进去？”  
  
“我他妈绝对不会进那个地方。”Ray嫌恶地瞥了眼那道位于Fletcher侧后方的门。  
  
“拜托啦？”  
  
“绝对，他妈的，不可能。”如果Ray能用咬牙声杀了他，Fletcher怀疑自己已经死了。  
  
“好极了，就这么定啦！爱你！”Fletcher无视Ray足以掐死他的眼神，溜下椅子，欢快地说了声再见推开了酒吧洗手间的门。他不是真的要洗手，噢不，他也不是真的要尿尿。  
  
过了一个世纪那么漫长的时间，Fletcher在等的人进来了。他的心几乎跳到喉咙口，但脸上却面无表情。Ray走到他跟前，漠然看了看他，表情和姿势完全和那天晚上一模一样。  
  
“Fletcher。”Ray说，带着恨恨的尾音，好像他们是第一天认识一样。  
  
“Ray。”Fletcher报以同样风格的颔首。  
  
气氛紧张到了一触即发的程度，倘若目光碰在一起可以撞出火花，Fletcher毫不怀疑这里的火花足够烧着头顶的灯泡。有那么一瞬间他分不清这个晚上和很久以前那个晚上的区别，然后Ray——像那时一样——优雅地转身脱掉外套，把它挂好。Fletcher光是目睹他转身这一幕就硬了起来，他唾弃他自己。Ray迈着稳重的步子走到他跟前，垂下眼皮扫向他两腿中间。Fletcher抿了抿唇，还没迸出一句聪明话，Ray抓住他的肩膀，把他朝后一推。Fletcher踉跄后退，撞到了墙，只来得及看到Ray在他的跟前跪下，手搁在他的皮带上。  
  
“我今天晚上后面用不了，Fletcher，因为我刚吃下了一整只拳头，”Ray柔柔地说，透过镜片下面的睫毛翘起勾人心痒的弧度，他平静地吐出这些句子，仿佛那是这个世界上最普通不过的事。“但我可以吸你的老二，我想你还记得我的技术多么好吧。我给你咬出来，你把你和Mickey那通电话的每一个字都告诉我。别想着玩花招，我的刀正在你的命根子上。”  
  
“不，”Fletcher啧啧出声。“要进入角色，Ray。你的感情在哪里？如果我们要演这一幕，你必须做和那天晚上一模一样的事。给多几分投入，eh？好了，再试一次，想想你当时在干什么——你威胁了我，我反过来勒索了你，我们是一对可爱的渣滓，blabla，然后呢？”  
  
Ray瞥他一眼，站起身，完全是贴着Fletcher的老二转了过去。他朝后满不在乎地仰着身子，贴着Fletcher的勃起站着，施施然抬起手抓住Fletcher后手肘，按向自己的屁股。  
  
“你想要感情，是吗？”Ray转过半边脸，Fletcher看见他轻弹舌尖。“这句怎么样——我不玩双飞和多人派对，价钱先付，我只收现金。还有：敢不戴套子进来，你就死定了。”  
  
Ray说完，腰带动后臀，朝上一顶。Fletcher不知究竟是谁坠入了陷阱：他浑身火辣。  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Fletcher说的是一句俏皮话，jizz和fizz押韵，jizz是精液，fizz是冒泡的声音，不太好翻译就意会一下好了……  
> (2) 西班牙语晚上好  
> (3) 一曲西班牙探戈的名字


	3. Chapter 3

Fletcher花了点时间在Ray身后调整位置，这不是为了Ray，而是为了他的老二。那确实是一个火辣的屁股，但那也是一把货真价实的枪，它在Ray抬手时明确地露了出来。

对他的狼狈后撤Ray没有丝毫同情，甚至还往后靠了点。西装长裤下的屁股无情地，以正确的角度碾向Fletcher的身体。Fletcher倒吸了一口气：Raymondo确实很懂门道。

那只手很快落到Fletcher的牛仔裤下的凸起上，准确地按了下去。

Fletcher哼哼唧唧了几声，算作是某种抗议。听起来几乎有些可悲，Ray一脸听不下去的表情。连Fletcher自己都不知道，他到底是想要Ray近点，还是希望Ray就此收手。Ray在他怀里动来动去，慢速地，刻意地，带着某种侮辱似的挑逗。Fletcher毫不怀疑他会继续下去，直到老Fletcher死于心脏病为止。此时Ray的长裤下的弧线处心积虑地擦过他的阴茎顶端，镜片抹去了Ray脸上的一部分表情，但Fletcher发誓他勾起了一个微笑。

这种摇摆舞Fletcher往日还挺喜欢的，可他眼下还有别的愿望：比如说活下去，在他的阴茎提早爆炸之前。Ray漫不经心，敷衍了事地厮磨了一会，Fletcher不得不牢牢抓住他胳膊，从后揽住他的腰。这个姿势总算让他得救了，然而Ray却被紧紧地圈在他的怀里。

Ray安静了一阵，这对于Fletcher来说是个机会。Fletcher在自己身上的所有口袋乱摸起来，毫无希望，什么也没有。Fletcher在心里骂娘的同时，不忘趁势咬了口Ray的耳朵。

湿哒哒的舌头贴在耳根上，炽热的气息送进来，Ray嫌恶得直皱眉。Fletcher的手搭在他腰上，牙齿卷上他的耳垂。Ray发出异议，Fletcher无视了他的咕哝。他的嘴唇找到Ray的喉结，划出一道湿润的弧线。Ray沉声闷哼，听不出他是想溺死Fletcher还是要称赞他做得对。然而下一秒，Ray的手已经在Fletcher的身上胡乱地摸索。急切，粗暴，不留余地。

Ray拉出Fletcher的衬衫下摆，拽下拉链，把手探入他的牛仔裤里。Fletcher大声呻吟，也许还骂了两句脏话。Ray转过头冲他看，一脸要笑不笑似的威胁。Fletcher的手在Ray身上乱摸，头一次有些头晕目眩。Ray拿手指勾住他的皮带，恶狠狠地将他拉向自己。

Fletcher差点失去平衡朝前跌去，不过他对此没有什么可抱怨的。这里的风景不错，换作平常，他会花些时间他探索Ray领口露出的皮肤，感觉放松和紧张交替的肌肉。可是眼下，他就像面对太多糖果的小孩那样举棋不定。刺在皮肤上的胡茬让Ray眉头愈紧，他转过头，直接不耐烦地堵上了Fletcher的嘴唇。Fletcher的脑子炸开，他还没来得及意识到自己在干什么，他们已经在互相交换唾液，Ray的舌头在他嘴里搅动，像要用吻把他拆解开来。

他们边吻边撕扯着对方的衣服，倘若有人进来，一定以为世界末日到了还是怎么的。

幸亏Fletcher还记得Ray的一两个弱点。亲吻的间隙，气喘吁吁的他摸到了Ray的喉咙，柔软的喉结在他的掌心下蠕动。Fletcher按下去，花了点力道，迫使Ray抬起头。Ray抽了口气，在Fletcher的手中颤栗起来，闭着眼睛轻颤不已。Fletcher可没忘了眼前的美人仍然能够随时要了他的命，哪怕他看上去像是毁了个彻底。趁Ray分神的一瞬间，Fletcher伸手解除他俩之间的最后一件障碍：Ray的长裤。他扯掉Ray的皮带，却在这一步停了下来。

啧啧，Fletcher说，朝Ray长裤下再明显不过的鼓起扬了扬下巴。

“小心点你接下来要说的话。”Ray哑哑地说，胸膛仍然起伏不定。

“我什么也没打算说，”Fletcher一脸无辜的表情，“顺便一提，抱歉，亲爱的。”

Ray朝后转过半个身子，警惕地睁开了眼。他的声音里还带着慵懒的沙哑。

“你他妈的在说什么，Fletcher？”

Fletcher对自己耸耸肩。他往手上吐了口唾沫，迫不及待地把手指挤进了Ray的身体。Ray的神色扭曲了一下。“等等，Fletcher，”Ray一脸不赞同。“如果你以为你能——”太迟了，Fletcher转动手指。Ray咬紧牙根，丰富多彩的脏话从他的喉咙里挤出来，Fletcher动作草率地给他扩张，欣赏Ray的表情变化，光是Ray任他摆布这一点就让他硬得不行。

Fletcher把手指抽出来时，Ray踢了他一脚。

“我倒是不介意把舌头派上用场，”Fletcher机灵地躲开了，“但我还想留着那条腿。”

Ray一副懒得搭理他的模样，他还在喘匀气。Fletcher说“好了好了”，伸手揽向他的肩膀，却被他一把推开。Ray灵敏地翻了个身，将两人的位置掉了过来。下一幕差点让Fletcher呼吸不畅，Ray俯下身，双手按在墙上，朝后摆好了姿势，屁股正贴在Fletcher的要害处。Fletcher贪婪地审视着眼前的美景，Ray配合他调整着位置，同时不带情绪地朝后看了一眼。

“你刚才在为什么道歉？”Ray说。

Fletcher神秘笑笑，退后，重重地拍了下Ray的屁股。“这个，Ray，”他找准位置，一下撞进对方体内，Ray仰起喉咙，气急败坏地高声叫出Fletcher的名字。这时候也许该停下来，体贴地扮演好好情人，可是Fletcher的下半身控制了脑子。何况他从来也不是什么好好情人。他靠在Ray的背上，两手的虎口掐住对方的腰，接下来他所做的唯一的事情就是捣进那个洞。Ray的手指在墙上抓挠，他的脑袋垂下，连续不断的喘息从他的嘴里溢出。

“Fletcher，”Ray在呻吟的间隙怒吼。“我说——什么——来着？”

“是的，不戴套就不吃糖，”Fletcher虚情假意地回顾了一下，“可是，Ray，再不干进我最喜欢的那个小洞里，我真的要死了——倒不是说我不舍得为你而死。开个先例？”

“Fletcher，”Ray怒斥，碎成一片片的声音毫无说服力。“你这个该死的婊子。”

Fletcher估摸现在能吻他一下呢，还是不值得冒这个险。Ray眼睛里的凶狠可是能把他的脑袋都咬下来，尽管他的老二滴水，后面紧紧地咬着Fletcher不放，Fletcher每次干进去时他就气喘吁吁地瘫成一团，手肘眼角都一片通红。Ray两腿分得开开的，由着Fletcher按揉的屁股留下了指印，既淫荡却又凛然不可侵犯。Fletcher的气息也变得粗重了，该死。

Ray简直就是他的克星。Fletcher这么想着，一边再次打了Ray的屁股一下。

现在那边臀瓣也装饰上了他的掌印，Ray挣扎了一下，抵制Fletcher的喉音像是一声呜咽。Fletcher饱览眼前的景色：Ray的屁股里插着他的老二，赤裸的肩膀上留下了他的牙印。他漂亮的背部肌肉在Fletcher从他的嘴里挤出更多脏话时起伏，Fletcher每次挤进他的身体里，他的肩胛骨都会出现一个漂亮的凹窝，汗水顺着那里流淌下来，蜿蜒成一道诱人的弧线。

他改变节奏，他听到Ray急促的呼吸。出于逗弄他的念头，Fletcher抬手摸了摸他的头发——他一直想这么干。Ray把头扭向一边，但没有拍开他的手。Fletcher的手指在Ray汗湿的短发里停留，这幅景象和他记忆里那个Ray重合了。Fletcher低下头看着这样的Ray。

这是个感怀往事的好时机，可是Fletcher认为自己没有那根神经。凡事要以自己的利益为先，这是Fletcher这些日子以来的行事法则。因此Fletcher所做的只是抓住Ray汗湿的身体，捣桩似的干进那个迎合他的小洞里，好一阵子，除了他凌乱的喘息和Ray嘶哑的叫喊以外，这个不大的空间里没有其他声音。Fletcher的动作一点也不优雅，搞得Ray像是在小旅馆里和他苟合一样。Ray不断被他撞向前，最后就连他也无法控制自己不滑下去了。

“操。Fletcher。”Ray咒骂，朝后恨恨瞥了两眼。“我不是你的贱货，温柔一点。”

“遵命，妈咪。”

毫无诚意地咧开嘴，没有告诉Ray这样轻柔的劝诫只会造成适得其反的效果，Fletcher慢慢停下了腰。Ray的表情抽搐了一下。Fletcher对自己暗笑，屁股里塞着根硬邦邦的老二却不动弹只会让你更不舒服，但是Ray不愧是专业人士——唔，曾经的专业人士——哪怕情况再怎么不理想，Ray的脸上可没有表露一分一毫。Fletcher遵照指令，环住Ray的腰，同时在Ray的背上留下一连串印子，直到Ray的后背被他搞得湿漉漉的，满是恶心的吻痕。

Ray终于忍不住发作。“你他妈到底在干嘛，Fletcher？”

“你可真难侍候，Ray，”Fletcher咬了一口Ray的肩头。“你不要做贱货，这可是你亲口说的。个人来说，我对贱货没有什么偏见，亲爱的，但是身体里插着我老二的贱货除外。”

Ray对着墙长长吁出一口气，像是在问那堵墙自己为什么还能容忍Fletcher到现在。当然了，Fletcher那副轻松全是装出来的，他满脑子都想动动他的阴茎，可是哪怕是他这样一个贱货也不会允许自己在这种时刻率先缴械。假如Ray推迟反应一秒，Fletcher绝对会双手投降，任由Ray对他发号施令。他也差一点这么干了，然而，Ray把按在墙上的手抬了起来。

下一幕差点让Fletcher当场射出来。Ray抓住自己的两侧臀肉，分开它们，露出中间的洞口。

“如果你再不用你那根老二操我，Fletcher，”Ray和和气气的，一点也不像是在威胁人。“我会确定你这辈子再也找不到你的老二。”

Fletcher很确定这段精彩的骂人话还有下文，可是Ray没能把它说完，因为那时候Fletcher的手找到了Ray的老二。Fletcher握住Ray的勃起开始给他撸。于是Ray嗓子里的声音很快变成了一些模糊的单词，听起来像是“Ah”。Fletcher的动作算不上撸管大师，而且绝对肯定一点也不温柔，可是为自己辩护一句：他当时顾不上这个。他不仅在Ray的体内动了起来，还贴着自己的阴茎捅进了一根手指头，是匆匆舔过嘴唇然后捅进去的。Ray叫得像个婊子，可是Fletcher自己也不遑多让。因为Ray开始跟随他的节奏摆动起了屁股，那个该死的诱人的屁股。

他喘着粗气，加快速度，Ray被他撞得直望前冲。Fletcher草草捋动两下，收紧自己的拳头，精液冲上了他的手， Ray咬着自己的拳头阻止了那些声音。

就这样高潮，Ray还和过去一样不经操。Fletcher勉强记得Ray是个容易射的家伙（comer），但这用完了他脑子里残存的理智。Fletcher快要到了。他按住Ray的屁股，“别，”Ray不合情理地命令道，“你他妈敢——”Fletcher低吼着射了出来，他拦腰抱住Ray，直到确保自己把每一股精液都射在了里面。大势已去，Ray闭上眼，分开嘴唇无声地喘气。

Fletcher倒不反对来点事后的温存，可是Ray只温驯了一瞬间，随即不给情面地将他掀了下去。

“这可有点伤人了，Raymondo。”Fletcher舔舔唇，Ray一副被他恶心到的样子。

“拜托别告诉我那是我的精液。”

“怎么啦？”Fletcher摊手坦白。“我又不反对你尝尝我的。人总要打破自己的舒适区。”

Ray摇摇头，拾起自己的领带。Ray给Mickey打了一通长长的电话，解释车辆“出了点问题”。当然，Ray用一记长长的眼刃让他明白，Fletcher就是那个问题。

在这个不怎么愉快的电话进行的过程中，Fletcher的视线锁在Ray身上。Ray挂掉电话，把手伸向自己的外套，Fletcher清清嗓子，把头拧开去。Ray的动作定住了。他扭过头，抬了下眼镜，视线锁住Fletcher，如同他们正处在同一个慢镜头里。Fletcher冲他心虚地讪笑。

“你——”Ray说到一半，顿住，视线落到Fletcher的老二上。“你真是条老狗，Fletcher。”

“我控制不住，”Fletcher表示冤枉。“你花了太多时间整理自己。而我花了太多的时间看你走来走去。屁股里含着我的精液，容我补充。再说了，难道这是什么坏事吗，Ray？”

“难以置信，”Ray轻捏眉头，字句清晰地谴责。“难以——他妈的——置信。”

Fletcher唔了声，再次炫耀地晃了晃身子，他那不知好歹的老二清晰映入Ray眼帘。

“来嘛，”Fletcher压低声音诱哄。“有那么糟吗，Ray？你又不是真的那么赶时间。我们在一起的时候可是找过不少乐子。乐子，amigo，你现在正需要这个。你太紧绷了。”

Ray透过镜片盯着他的脸。Fletcher乖乖待在原地。

谁也没说话。Ray缓慢舔了圈唇。Fletcher的呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

“好吧，”Ray的脸上没有太多的表情。“只是舌头，Fletcher。可不准你弄得一团糟。”

Fletcher的老二雀跃地响应了这句话。他马上就要付诸实施，Ray却竖起手指，因此Fletcher只能等等再说。Ray慢条斯理整理领带，将马甲抚平，一切有条不紊地完成后，他才转向Fletcher，似乎这才想起来有这么个人。

他把电话放回口袋，朝Fletcher的方向走来却与Fletcher擦肩而过。他走向了洗手台。

Ray伸出一根手指，抚过洗手台边缘，眉头皱得更深。他收回手指看了看，朝自己的指尖吹了口气。Fletcher露出的笑容渐渐变得下流。他知道Ray要干什么了，这方面他可以效劳。Fletcher即将往前一步。“uh-oh，”Ray的目光阻止了他。“我不这么认为。”

Fletcher只能继续等在那里。

Ray选了个位置，跳上洗手台，像个熟悉此道的人那样折起身体，对着Fletcher分开脚踝。Fletcher强忍住吹口哨的冲动，Ray还穿着皮鞋，裤子挂在脚踝，上半身像个贵族，下半身却完全是专为Fletcher准备的荡妇。小小的穴口蠕动着，滴出来的精液把它弄脏了。

Fletcher忘了怎么呼吸。他的肺部充满了燥热的空气。就在这时，Ray对他勾了勾手指。

而这就是他在等待的信号。Fletcher在Ray跟前跪下，他这辈子还没这么虔诚过。他拉开Ray的脚踝，同时在Ray的一侧大腿上响亮地亲吻出声。Ray露出要翻白眼的表情。这简直是往日重现。Fletcher拉高Ray的腿，用与那温柔的举动毫不相配的饥渴将嘴唇覆上还在轻颤的穴口。他尝到的是自己的精液，他的舌头不住地朝里挤，Ray的大腿夹紧了他的头。

Fletcher掰开Ray的臀瓣，把它分得更开，看着精液呈一条细线流出，看那个合不拢的穴口因为自己的唾液而红肿发亮。Fletcher插了根手指进去，欣赏Ray的脚踝在他自己的手中轻颤。Ray弓起背，嘶声骂了出来。他揪住Fletcher的头发，Fletcher知趣地停下。

“舌头，Fletcher，”Ray一副累坏了的样子。“让你给我清理干净，不是让你把我当做你的妞。把你的手指从我的屁股里拿出去。”Fletcher爱极了他这时候的声音，颐指气使却又茫然不知所措，懒懒地带着被性毁掉了的味道，Ray垂着睫毛，任由摆布，只知道夹紧Fletcher的手不让他乱动。他的命令语气里带着轻喘，像猫抓一样让Fletcher心痒难耐。

“不好意思，一时搞忘了嘛，”Fletcher没什么愧意地抽回手指。“这就来，美人。”

Fletcher拽住Ray的脚腕将他拖近，嘴唇再次凑上去。这一次他是真的在吸出里面的精液而不是只是在用舌头操。Fletcher碾磨着Ray的穴口，变换角度，用舌尖戳刺着最柔嫩的那一点。“Fletcher！”Ray啜泣般的怒吼变得软绵绵的，旋即整个儿被抽掉了脊骨般融化成一团。

Fletcher放开他以后很久，他的膝盖仍在打颤，Fletcher伸出舌头，让Ray看到潮吹般流到Fletcher嘴里的精液。Ray只瞥了一眼便嫌恶地别过头，他尽可以表现出清高的样子，Fletcher丝毫不介意对着他这副模样再射一次。事实上，Fletcher加快撸动自己：他快到了。

“Ray，”Fletcher的喘息随着他撸动自己而变得更重，“我能射吗？”

“Fletcher，”Ray用一种被搞爽了的声音轻哼。“别捣乱。做个听话的婊子。”

该死，Fletcher就是喜欢Ray这副不近人情的样子。他哼哼着停了下来，倒也不是真的要抱怨，他把这看做某种情趣。Ray歪在洗手台上，勾了勾手指，Fletcher站起来，Ray抬起脚，踩在Fletcher已经溢出了前液的勃起上，敷衍地移动了两下。Fletcher立刻射了出来，头脑一阵晕眩，几乎忘了自己身在何地。Ray掏出手帕，仔细擦干净指缝，将眼镜戴好。

Fletcher听到他在自己身后窸窸窣窣穿衣的声音。Ray拉开门，回头朝他看了一眼。

“十分钟，”Ray说，根本看不出他们刚才搞了一炮。“我相信你能自己回到车上来吧。”

“喔，别担心，Ray，我一向是个听话的婊子，”Fletcher听起来没心没肺。“我是如此一个听话的婊子，以至于我知道你还没射。”Ray停下来，冲他挑起眉，叹了口气。

Fletcher整整领子，拍拍袖口，慢条斯理走向Ray。Ray警觉地朝旁边躲了躲。

Fletcher已经朝他逼近，一把揽住他长风衣下的腰。Ray退无可退：他身后就是门板。

“听着。”Ray忌惮地说。

Fletcher对准他腿间就是一按，Ray狠狠吐气，背撞到了门上。Fletcher顺势抓了把Ray的屁股，没忘偷上一个吻。Ray张开嘴，目光迷惘，好像空气突然不够用了似的。Fletcher放开Ray，后退半步，替Ray拍掉他肩膀上不存在的灰尘，Ray眯起眼，神态渐渐警觉。

“Fletcher，你又在打什么小算盘？”

“说到这个么，”Fletcher嬉皮笑脸地对Ray笑了笑。“我只是意识到时间到了而已。”

“什么时间？”

“演完我们这部小电影的时间，”Fletcher卖弄地搓搓手。“有点儿晕，Ray？氧气不够用了？瞧，是你自己要喝掉我倒的那杯酒的，这不能怪我，你又没问我那杯饮料里加了什么。”

Ray作势要朝他冲来，Fletcher本能后退。他等待着Ray朝他兴师问罪。不知怎么的，最近这种事好像都搞成习惯了。Ray已经揪住他的外套，却朝后晃了一晃，猛地倒了下来。

Fletcher接住他，拍拍他的脸颊。Ray毫无反应。

“好戏正式开始，我亲爱的Raymondo，”Fletcher对Ray说。“不仅你今晚完不成Mickey交给你的任务，而且我也绝对不会乖乖地被你送进那排绿色小屋，想听听最美好的地方吗，王冠上的那颗宝石？钱，Ray，大量的现金。我遗憾地通知你：你被绑架了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Ray费力地睁开眼，好半天才想起他不在伦敦苏活区的家里，也不在Fletcher所挑选的那间音乐太吵，闲杂人等太多的酒吧里。事实是，他正坐在一把讨厌的椅子上，双手绑在身后，有人非常没品地用一条女式内裤堵住了他的嘴。这人关于黑色蕾丝的品位绝对需要改进。

从窗户外面的光线判断，现在已经是大白天。Ray后脑勺有种钝痛，而且他感觉不到自己的脚了。他把手捏成拳头，然后试图活动肩膀。好消息是，不管Fletcher给他灌了什么，那东西没有影响他的脑子。坏消息是，他浑身酸痛，脑子涨得像要爆炸，而且他刚想起来，他已经一晚上没洗澡了。这还是许多年以来的头一回，Ray默默把这笔账记在Fletcher的头上。

Ray怀疑自己会受得了Fletcher的浴室，因为沙发的一角映入眼帘，上面堆放着各种各样的杂物，就像刚遭遇了入室抢劫。在他所认识的人里面，只有一个人会把自己家弄成这个样子。

此时此刻，这个人正端着两盘食物，从那个看上去像是厨房的鬼地方出来。他哼着歌，一副轻松愉快的样子，完全忽略他家客厅还绑着个大活人。Ray用目光清晰地传送了自己对这座公寓，那盘食物以及招待他的主人的鄙夷。过了一个晚上，Fletcher那张脸看起来更讨厌了。

“早上好啊，Ray。”面对Ray的沉默和他沉下来的脸，Fletcher亲切地致以问候。

好你个大头鬼，Ray用眼神表示。Fletcher耸耸肩，快活地转了个半圈，将食物放在桌子上。

“我给你弄了点煎蛋卷，”Fletcher一副信心满满的样子。“还有咖啡。你喜欢的那种咖啡。”

Ray垂下视线瞅着盘子，再对着Fletcher抬起头。这个动作的含义Ray认为他表达得很清楚了：我嘴里还塞着一团内裤，你个白痴。不过你永远不能低估Fletcher，他总能把谈话拉低到你无法想象的水平，Fletcher对他不豫的脸色视若无睹，反而欣赏起他嘴被堵着的模样。

“棒极了，”Fletcher的嗓子里有种可观的热切，Ray皱起眉。“我就知道这个颜色适合你。”

Fletcher姿态滑稽地改变了一下坐姿，Ray眨眨眼，瞥向Fletcher抖开的餐巾下某个方向。这狗娘养的居然硬了起来，在这种时间和地点完全不合适的情况下。Ray觉得自己的头更疼了。看来他是低估了Fletcher的无耻，或是高估了Fletcher的智商。Ray忿然咽了下喉结。

“你看起来很棒，小可怜，”Fletcher寡廉鲜耻地宣称。“我一直想象着你被绑在一把椅子上，嘴里塞着一条内裤会是什么模样，实际情况——我绝不撒谎——比我想象的还要辣，简直想把你关在这里一直到世界末日，只做我一个人的贱货，假如你不是满脑子想着杀我的话。”

知道就好，Ray尽可能用表情传达沉默的威力。Fletcher却无视他，抖开餐巾，开始吃起他那份早餐，Fletcher旁若无人地吃完全程，一点也没有要请Ray加入他的表示，然后他当着Ray的面抖开了那份摆在旁边的报纸，翘着二郎腿看起来。什么，他难道想要Ray相信他突然成了时事大人物，认真的新闻从业者？Ray也许出现了幻觉，但Fletcher闻起来像是松软的面包和咖啡，而那气味很诱人。Ray吞咽了一下，Fletcher把报纸欣然翻过一页。

Ray还是无法相信Fletcher打算就这么把他晾在那，但Fletcher真的看起了报纸。

好吧，这不是私人恩怨，但是Ray希望那份报纸上登的是Fletcher的死讯。

该死，他闻起来像是昨晚那间酒吧，Ray迫切地需要洗个澡，吃点能吞下肚的东西，怎么对Mickey解释或者处理Fletcher这个难题可以等到那以后再说。Ray松开紧捏在一起的拳头，让紧抿的嘴唇曲线变得柔和下来。他抬起一只脚，抵上Fletcher的两腿中间，巧妙地碾向Fletcher的勃起。他只能在有限的活动范围内做这个，但对付Fletcher够用了——Fletcher翻动报纸的速度慢下来一秒，Ray暗自冷笑，继续他的脚下活计。转动脚踝，轻柔地探向前，再压下去，施加一种挑逗人心的压力——他做得很好，尽管他更想做的是把Fletcher踢废。

Fletcher放下报纸，假装此刻才注意到坐在他对面的人。“喔，我怎么把我最喜欢的Raymondo给忘了，”Fletcher大惊小怪地说，“你想要什么，我亲爱的？任何事，你只管开口。”

Ray发出唔唔的声音，如果此刻下方打出字幕，那句话会是“操你这个没营养的贱货，Fletcher”，可是他的嘴被堵着，所以Fletcher能听到的只是一种被堵在喉咙里的咕哝。第一万次：Ray讨厌无声电影。Fletcher耐心地听完，而且一副听懂的样子，他对Ray笑笑。

“我也想，亲爱的，”Fletcher表现得好像他才是那个讲理的人。“可是我担心一旦把它拿掉，你要做的第一件事就是咬掉我的手指——我还想留着手指，别忘了它们能让你多么快活。”

Ray皱起脸，好吧这话有点恶心。如果不是嘴被堵着，Ray怀疑自己真的能吐出来。提到这个，他的胃再一次翻滚抗议。Ray只得再放软几分表情，低呜了几声，意在告诉Fletcher，绝对不可能发生那种事。Fletcher眯起眼，镜片也许盖住了他的部分视线，却没挡住他狡猾的微笑。Fletcher低头瞥了眼那只还搭在他腿间的皮鞋，抬头望向Ray，后者的脸轰地红了。

他也不知道怎么回事，他不是个喜欢脸红的人。但Fletcher总能变成那个讨厌的例外。

“原来如此！”Fletcher恍然大悟，推开椅子站起来，把餐巾一扔。“我的错，我都忘了你早上起来有多么饥渴了，我亲爱的。想必Mickey这段日子无暇他顾，没有喂饱我最喜欢的性从业者？虽然这有点过了——我们昨天晚上才来了一发，Raymondo，一个人的羞耻心是有限的，特别是像我这样洁身自好的人；不过，就算是一种牺牲吧：我总是乐于助人。”

Ray没好气地哼哼，应付式翻了翻眼皮，他都懒得指出这段话里有多少个地方特别侮辱人。

Fletcher已经晃到他跟前，屁股一歪，在Ray对面的桌沿上坐了下来。Ray对这个姿势没有特别的意见，直到他看到Fletcher端起了本来属于Ray的那份早餐。Ray狐疑地望向对方。

Fletcher抬起大拇指，擦过Ray的下唇，别具意味地停留了一阵。Ray下意识后退，Fletcher的拇指却捅进了他嘴里，Ray狼狈地呛了几口。Fletcher塞进来两根指头，揪住那条内裤的一角。Ray宁可给人做十次口活也不愿回想接下来发生的事：Fletcher的手指在亵玩Ray的舌头，玩够了才肯大发善心抽出那团堵在他嘴里的，已经被唾液弄湿的衣物。内裤在Fletcher的手指上绕成一团，就像什么糟糕的性玩具。Ray终于能透过气来了，他大口换气，同时瞪向Fletcher。这个毫无底线的男人举起手，当着Ray的面吻了吻手上的布料，Ray觉得那画面真的看过以后就忘不掉：黑色蕾丝擦过Fletcher的胡茬，这人居然还发出响亮的声音好像他在跟谁湿吻，Ray不知道自己是怎么看完全程的。可能是肚子饿让他分了心，也可能是Fletcher留在他嘴里的古龙水气味过于呛人。Ray抿住唇，用表情告诉对方他现在有多火大。

“还记得我们第一次搞在一起？”Fletcher冲他眨眨眼。“在我那个还不到你家厕所大的小公寓？我知道你会说那是一团狗屎，可是那时候你可是很喜欢那地方。我想在你的骨子里有那么一部分知道你不属于南肯辛顿，不管你的Mickey和那些王公贵族混得多么熟。那时候我也是这样喂饱你的。喔，别想歪，Raymond，啧啧，你思想太肮脏了。我说的可是牛排。”

Ray哼了声。他盯着Fletcher，分开嘴唇，长长吐出口气，直接喷到Fletcher的脸上。

“我只记得有人只给了我一半的钱，而且他的公寓闻起来像是有只猫死在了里面。”

Fletcher严肃了些，就在Ray提防他下一步要干什么的时候，他再次变得嬉皮笑脸起来。“说得对，”Fletcher说，“让我们别把时间浪费在回忆往事上了。昨晚很有趣，Ray，可是一箱子现金要有趣得多。我的要求很简单，我只希望你拿起电话，给你的雇主捎去一个消息，告诉他你被绑架了，而如果他拿不出钱来赎你的话，情况将会变得非常，非常混乱，就这些。”

“不好意思，”Ray的嗓子在药物作用下还有些嘶哑。“我没搞懂。混乱是什么意思，Fletcher？假设Mickey不愿意拿出这笔钱，或者，让我们来假设一下，他让你滚开去操你自己：你的后备计划是什么？你不像绑架大师，Fletcher-mondo，而且——这一点很重要——而且：你只有一个人。”

“说得对，”Fletcher赞许地点头。“脑子还是一贯地好使，Ray？我确实杀不了你，我也不喜欢刑讯折磨那一套：我这个人看到血就心软，子弹会让我软掉。这只是就我个人而言，其余的人我不敢打包票。比如说那群俄罗斯佬，他们可就不一样了，嗯？他们会开开心心地折磨你到天亮，甚至把这当做他们远离祖国的怀旧节目，因为他们就是干这个的，我记性不好，但你好像杀了他们三个人，其中一个还是老大的儿子？我听说他们还有电椅，Ray，电影里常见的那种？我想即便是Mickey，也无法保证一个人在这种情况下什么都不吐出来。”

Ray盯着他，Fletcher笑容满面。假如现在不是被绑在椅子上，Ray已经跳起来把Fletcher追得满屋子跑了。“我知道，”Fletcher假惺惺叹口气，“就这么把你交给俄罗斯人，我可是满心的舍不得。可是生意就是生意，Ray，现在，拿起电话，告诉Mickey我在今晚八点前要见到三千万，否则他就会失去他最得力的助手——以及所有俄罗斯人能找到的大麻。”

面对Ray的怒目而视。Fletcher软硬不吃地照单全收。Ray吁了口气，强迫自己放松下来，好像他刚才没用杀人的目光盯着Fletcher似的。“好吧，我承认你这个计划还不错，”Ray说，对Fletcher露出一个微笑。“但有个漏洞。”

“噢？”Fletcher脸上的微笑在扩大。

Ray叹口气，似乎有些替Fletcher和那三千万惋惜似的看了看自己。“那个漏洞就是我。我在好好吃顿饭以及洗个满意的澡以前是绝不会打那个电话的，Fletcher。我闻起来像精液。”

“我也不想虐待我最喜欢的性工作者/站街小偷，”Fletcher耸肩。“可是我一旦把你松开，你会直接操起枪把这个地方砸个稀巴烂，同时搞砸我的计划——你知道你的脾气，Ray。”

Ray应该再软磨硬泡一点的，可是他失去耐心了。妈的，昨晚到现在的一切都太过让人受不了，Ray的脑子里有根神经在那瞬间似乎啪一声断掉了。“我会把你的老二切下来捅进你的喉咙里，Fletcher，不管你在拉斯维加斯吸多少老二都不够赎你身为贱货的罪，不，不在那之前，我要往你屁股里塞够俄罗斯人的屌，”Ray一个字一个字清晰地说道。“我说到做到。”

“我毫不怀疑，Raymondo。”Fletcher朝他飞了个吻。“更是一条不能解开你的理由。”

Ray的太阳穴有根青筋跳了起来。“够了，贱货！”Ray怒气冲冲放开嗓门吼道。“放开我！”

Fletcher啧地摇了摇头，他端起那盘食物，朝Ray俯下身。用叉子举起一块蛋卷凑近他嘴边。

“这他妈什么意思？”Ray警惕地仰起头，一口没碰那块食物。

“你会吃到东西的，你也会洗到澡，”Fletcher一脸的与人为乐。“但是在我的协助下。”

“你他妈敢。”Ray恨恨说。他还要吐出更多多姿多彩的骂人话，大部分涉及到Fletcher的某个生殖器官和某人的老二，可是Fletcher已经逼近，把一口鸡蛋塞进了他嘴里。

Ray应该吐出来的，但他确实饿了。在他咀嚼的同时，Fletcher乐不可支地歪着脑袋看他。

“我就是喜欢你每次不情愿却又服软的样子，Ray，你一向是个识时务的人。现在，你在想，我从两千万涨价到三千万简直是疯了，对吗？瞧，正常情况下是的，可那里面包括了我做贴身男仆的费用——穿衣服，洗澡，喂你吃饭，陪你看录像电影之类有的没的——全套，服务。”

Ray决定把嘴里那口鸡蛋当做Fletcher的肉。不是讲骨气的时候。“再来一口？”对方问。

Ray很想叫他滚一边去，但他最后还是小幅度点了点头。Fletcher笑容可掬地再喂了他一口。

整盘鸡蛋很快消失在Ray的嘴里，这时候Fletcher推开盘子站了起来。Ray不解地仰起头。

“现在，”Fletcher笑得像只偷腥的猫，又十分不怀好意。“让我们来解决一下另外的问题。”

Ray的脑海里警铃大作，Fletcher硬是把自己挤进了Ray的两腿之间，还一点也不磨蹭地摆好了姿势。Ray不该对Fletcher的人品抱有期望的，这狗娘养的胯部贴上他的脸，然后一点也不忸怩地拽下了拉链。“一般来说，我不会趁人之危，”Fletcher油腔滑调地解释，“不过一想到以后都享受不到我最喜欢的那张嘴，我就有点感情用事。在你死在某个俄罗斯佬的后备箱里之前，我想你不反对我再和它熟悉一下吧？除了鸡蛋，我还给你准备了香肠。”

Ray瞥了眼Fletcher胯间，眉头都没动一下。“纯属好奇：为什么你总在操蛋的时候硬？”

“哎呀，你失忆了么，”Fletcher摇摇头。“这可是你挑起来的，你和你那该死的脚腕。”

Ray吸进一口气，又重重地吐出来。一方面，他很想叫Fletcher去操他自己，但另一方面，现在让这个贱货放松警惕很有必要，而且——Ray是个务实的人——没必要装作这是第一根捅进他嘴里的老二，对吧？说不定Fletcher甚至坚持不了多久。“热水澡，香烟，我还要一杯威士忌——”Ray吐字清晰地讨价还价。“——不是你平常喝的那种便宜货。别敷衍我。”

“啊呀呀，看看谁又干回了老本行，”Fletcher可是一点也不浪费时间。“成交，亲爱的。”

Ray看了看自己被绑在椅子后的双手。“就这样？”他质问。“你不打算给我解开？”

“没必要小题大做，Ray boy，”Fletcher面无惭色。“吸个老二而已，你的手又用不上。” 

Ray绝对要让这个贱货付出代价，他发誓。他脑海里的画面已经从漏电鱼缸变成螺丝刀再变换成一条能把人勒死的电线，然而哪样都好像便宜了Fletcher。也许俄罗斯人有更好的主意。

在他的脑子里转着杀人主意的同时，Fletcher已经又往他身边挤了过来。Fletcher伸出一只不安分的爪子，将Ray的脑袋按向他胯间。不管多少块牛排和按摩浴缸都抵消不了这档子事，Ray认为。他对吸老二不会感情用事，可是对别人随便按他的脑袋会。这人偏还把那只讨厌的手按在他的后脑勺上不放。Ray的舌尖抵在上唇上，Fletcher将拉链拽下最后一点，不知羞耻地脱掉长裤，于是他那根惹祸的东西笔直地跳出来，直直地打在了Ray的脸上。

深呼吸，Ray告诉自己，别，他妈，感情用事。Ray一脸忍耐的表情，让Fletcher用那根硬物拍打他的脸。他都不知道自己是怎么保持语气如常的，也许是一种职业病吧。他甚至没眨眼。

“你忘了给我摘掉眼镜了。”Ray提出。

“不不不，”Fletcher正儿八经俯视着他。“这才是重点：我想射在你的眼镜上。”

得。为了避免谈话水平进一步下降，Ray决定懒得和这个男人废话了。他将头仰到合适的角度，分开嘴唇，将Fletcher的老二纳入口腔。没有经验的家伙会认为吸老二只是吸而已，但Ray把前半段时间花在了展示自己上。他拿舌尖绕过Fletcher前端，收拢口腔，让对方感觉到那种潮湿的，插进一个火热的洞里的感觉。Fletcher的视线落在了他的唇上，呼吸急促，一副为他着迷的样子，要是他不那么急色地操进Ray的嘴里，这种着迷会更有说服力。

Ray挤压起舌头，Fletcher叫得很大声，Ray真不知道他的邻居是怎么忍受他的，或者他们为什么忍到现在还没把他宰掉。这不算最舒服的姿势，但Ray的嘴唇圈成O型裹住Fletcher粗壮的阴茎，好像他天生就是干这个的。有个客户确实告诉过他他有一张色泽诱人的嘴，天生就是吸老二的材料——至于那个客户后来发生了什么，Ray认为还是不要旧事重提的好，毕竟那两根在他冰箱里的手指他可没有告诉Mickey。Fletcher要后撤了，看样子他快要到了。

噢，不，Ray不这么认为。Ray在椅子上滑下一点，迎上Fletcher，给他来了一个深喉。

“噢，操，”Fletcher声音粗噶地诅咒。“你永远是最棒的，Ray。”

说点我不知道的事，Ray用眼睛告诉他。Fletcher发出了一连串会让色情明星困惑的喉音，但这可一点没阻止他火急火燎地把那根老二干进Ray的嘴里。Ray专心地计算着时间，似乎他没有经历一系列的烂事——被绑架，被塞进一条内裤，被一根老二大清早地捅进喉咙里。他在有限的范围内调整了一下，给了Fletcher一记重重的舔舐，Fletcher猛地挺胯倒吸口气，Ray暗自想笑。然而下一秒，这个狗娘养的粗鲁地动起来，开始不打招呼操起他的嘴，更讨厌的是，Fletcher一点也不跟他客气，连蛋都要捅进来一样粗暴。通常当一个男人这么做，不管他是普通混混，俄罗斯混混还是业余混混，从Ray的经验来说：那意味着他快要射了。

这时候，才轮到那些贱货所说的吸的部分。Ray后撤一点，用鼻子呼吸，但不忘缓慢地收紧口腔。他吸到双颊凹陷下去，唇边淌出唾液。他的样子一定很淫荡，因为Fletcher的气息紧得跟什么似的。Fletcher粗喘着，低低吼出声，Ray知道他快要到了。但他继续运用他的舌头，让紧热的喉咙吸着Fletcher的前端不放，Fletcher一副呼吸不畅的样子，突然哑下嗓子骂了一句，就掐住Ray的肩膀射在了他的喉咙里。Ray擦去嘴边精液，对Fletcher挑起眉。

“不愧是我最喜欢的南肯辛顿婊子，”Fletcher一贯风格的粗俗赞美。“你让我惊讶，Ray。”

“不好意思，”Ray板着一张扑克脸回答。“不想让你弄脏我的眼镜。”

Fletcher带笑打量着他，他们俩彼此挺相衬的：一个软下来的老二还没塞进裤子里，一个嘴边还沾着口水和精液，嘴唇被操得通红。Ray想知道如果有人把这一幕拍下来，会是一副什么样的景象。Fletcher盯着他看太长的时间，Ray开始感到不自在了。“干嘛？”

Fletcher突然掐住他的下巴吻了上来，这一点Ray完全没料到。他喘息起来，却没有手推开这个烂货，Fletcher的舌头在他嘴里肆意驰骋，Ray渐渐透不过气，皱起眉头。Fletcher待会肯定要奚落他：一个吻就让你呼吸困难了，Ray？我可没见你嘴里塞着老二时呼吸有什么问题。就在他怀疑自己会窒息致死时，Fletcher放开他，像是确认什么似的对自己点点头。

Fletcher离开餐桌，Ray希望看到一条毛巾，为了一条热毛巾他现在能干任何事。然而，Fletcher回来了，拿在手里的却是他的电话。Fletcher对他亮了亮屏幕：Mickey打来的。

Ray瞪着对方，Fletcher却对他做了个嘘的手势，随后按下了接通。Mickey的声音响起来。

“Ray？”

“Boss。”

“你他妈到底在哪？”Mickey厉声问道。

“出了一点小问题，Boss，”Ray对自己叹口气，没有说出接下来这句话的委婉方式，“你还记得我刚在你手下工作时，你问我一个问题，在我过去的客户群体里，有没有需要你担心的家伙？唔，这和我接下来要说的那个问题有关系，因为那个问题可以说导致了现在的问题。”

电话那头沉默了片刻。“你到底在说什么，Ray？”

Ray再次叹气，他可以想象出Mickey的耐心消失的画面。今天是Rosalind把Mickey赶出办公室的那些日子之一，Mickey的心情不佳。他还在组织词句，Fletcher把手机举到了耳边。

“不好意思，打断一下，”Fletcher说，“他是想告诉你，他被绑架了。就这些。八点以前，三千万赎金，Mr. Pearson，否则有人会把你的助手和你那些小玩具的骨灰弄得到处都是。”

Mickey听起来像一头警觉地进入捕猎状态的狮子。“Ray，”Mickey抬高音量。“那是谁？”

“那就是Fletcher，”Ray无奈答道。“没错，那个Fletcher。所以，像我说的，我们有麻烦了。”Mickey听起来还有话要说，但Fletcher啪地在Ray耳边挂断了电话。Ray出声抗议，他拧过头，然而一根类似领带的物体套上来，蒙住了他的眼，在他的脑后打了个死结。

“茄子，”Fletcher说，Ray听到按下快门的声音。“不是这样，Ray，拜托敬业点。你现在看起来可不像人质。”Ray勉强挤了挤嘴角。“完美。”Fletcher拍拍他肩。“让我把这张小照片发给你的雇佣人——好了。瞧，接下来我们只需要做一件事：我们等，我的好Ray。”

“而我的热水澡呢？”别发作，Ray告诉自己。“你打算让我这样洗？这也未免太小气了。”

“无须担心，”Fletcher的声音引起了他的警觉，随后有人突然把他的膝弯托起，在他耳边送进了一句没品的调情。“我这就抱你去洗，Ray。保证在那三千万出现前让你满意。”

电线，Ray咬牙想道，绝对是电线。Ray要把这个蠢货的老二拿电线绞下来塞进他屁眼里。


	5. Chapter 5

哪怕赌上一百万美元，Ray也不相信Fletcher是真的要给他洗澡。他还记得Fletcher的浴室是怎么个样子。不过，自从上次他踏足Fletcher的公寓以来，这地方似乎有不小的改进。Fletcher已经不是过去那个穷记者了——Ray嗅了嗅空气——但他的品味还是一样烂。

某种恶俗的香味在空气中弥漫开来，Ray为自己联想到的画面起了一阵恶寒。说不定Fletcher在浴缸中洒满了玫瑰花瓣，还在旁边点满了香薰蜡烛什么的，这种事Fletcher绝对做得出来。不说别的，光是恶心Ray一回Fletcher都能感觉到值回票价。蒙着眼睛，头靠在某个感觉上像是Fletcher肩膀的地方，Ray的脑袋随着Fletcher的步伐一颠一晃。这兴许让他产生了脑震荡，以至于他在两秒过后竟然觉得那种香味还怪好闻的。只在Fletcher的公寓待了不到一天而已，他就开始变得不太对头，一定是他体内的药物残留还在起作用。

Fletcher推开某个物体，听起来像是一道门。Ray本能地低了低脑袋，才意识到他们不在Fletcher原来那间门口窄得两个人无法同时通过，Ray还经常撞到头的浴室里。新地方似乎摆脱了此类问题，因为Fletcher并没有像过去那样贱兮兮地提醒“小心你的头”。上次被迫在这里洗澡的情景Ray还记忆犹新，只是他不太记得具体陈设了——Fletcher改不掉在浴缸里抽烟的习惯，有一次烧着了浴帘。他们曾经还在这里分享了一根大麻，那是过去的事了。Ray皱眉赶跑回忆，同时不悦地回想起，这鬼地方的热水就像Mickey的脾气一样阴晴不定。

他的背部感觉到了某个像是浴缸的东西，然后某个凉凉的物件碰上了他的身体。

“Fletcher，”Ray眉头一跳。“你又在搞什么鬼？”

“只是想帮忙，Ray，”Fletcher的声音就挨在他的脑袋边。Ray觉得他也许靠得太近了点。“总不能让你穿着衣服洗澡，那种事情我可做不出来，当然，可以解开这些绳子让你自己脱，可是我还想活久一点。这就是人们常说的那种两难，Ray，但是聪明如我，怎么可能被这种小事难倒呢？所以，我找到了一把剪刀……”

“不行。”Ray想也没想打断他说。

“一会儿就好，”Fletcher嘁嘁喳喳地往下说。“我会轻手轻脚，悄没声息地在黑暗中搞完的，你甚至都感觉不到我的存在。”

首先，这听起来像是在描述什么不堪的事——到了Fletcher嘴里的所有事都这样，所以Ray早就见怪不怪了。其次，Ray也许被灌了药，可是他还没蠢到在这方面相信Fletcher的地步，Fletcher手里的剪刀将会顺着衣服划过他的重点部位，哪怕不用脑子想，正常人都会说不。除非Fletcher改行做了每天拿剪刀帮人脱衣服的色情明星，手稳得跟一个开了飞机二十年的飞行员一样，那样一来，Ray或许可以考虑。但即便如此，Ray也不会拿自己来冒险。

“我说不行，”Ray疾言厉色。“我不会让你毁了我这件一千八百英镑的衬衫。”

“你在一件衬衫上花两千英镑？”到了Fletcher嘴里这件事听起来很糟，“你？”随即Ray耳畔响起一阵撕裂声。“我得说，这玩意剪起来质感确实不错，Ray。”Fletcher评论道。假如Ray现在双手还能活动的话，他一定捏紧了眉心，怒斥Fletcher这并不是重点。

不过现在他在领带下面露出了什么样的表情，Fletcher都看不见。所以，伴随着咔咔两下长得令人发指的撕裂声，Ray的衬衫伴随着它曾经经历过的无数烂事一起化为历史，唯一逃脱Fletcher魔掌的只有袖口了，但是Ray可高兴不起来。不用脑子想也知道袖子的那部分卡在绑紧他手腕的绳子下面，与衬衫分了家，而且还在他的腕口朝外支楞着，像是什么兔女郎化装舞会上的奇怪道具。Fletcher好心地给了Ray一些时间，也许担心他因为过于气结而死掉吧。Ray听到Fletcher在自己身后窸窸窣窣捣鼓了一阵，然后把什么放到了镜子边上。

“这对袖扣我就留作纪念好了，”Fletcher说，撤回去的同时还不忘顺道捏一下他的屁股。“如果你真的不幸死在哪个俄罗斯佬手上，我会带着它们到愿意收留你的墓地去看你。”

“你还真是好心。”Ray忍不住反唇相讥。

“不客气，这不是便宜货，是吗？我不会低估它们的价值的，毕竟你老大可是随随便便就在一瓶酒上花掉一百万英镑的男人，他还自告奋勇帮助Henry修葺屋顶，我听说，那花费多少，嗯？一千万？”还没等到Ray对这句话发表意见，Fletcher手里的剪刀就又响了起来。“轮到裤子了。不瞒你说，我是第一次干这个，所以，如果我是你我就乖乖躺着不动。”

Ray抿住唇。那个冰凉的玩意在他的大腿内侧游走，有点痒，除此以外倒也不算很不舒服。他的长裤在几下响声以后分了家，Ray还没来得及为此哀悼，Fletcher手里的剪子就碰上了他的重点部位。确切地说，那玩意正靠近他的内裤，而且险恶地绕过了内裤下沉睡的器官。于是，挖苦Fletcher的事业告一段落，Ray必须分出一部分心思告诉自己别他妈硬起来。

不幸的是，他的阴茎似乎很吃Fletcher这套。Ray无声叹息。也许他已经没救了，一个养尊处优的兔崽子会让他软掉，然而一个冷冰冰的浴缸和一个和正人君子挨不上边的杂种却会让他勃起。对于这种事情没有什么上好的解释，Ray只能寄望于Fletcher不会注意到他腿间愈来愈明显的轮廓，他扯紧的呼吸，他反复吞咽的喉结，以及他掐进自己掌心里的手指。

“是个难熬的早上，Raymond，我百分之一百同意。”Fletcher在他耳畔评论，手中的剪子却一刻也没有停下来。“我不能承诺什么，但是倘若你别这样盯着我效果会更好。你知道，这可能会让我紧张，我一紧张就手抖，我一手抖，接下来会发生什么我可就不敢保证了。”

不知Fletcher是为了验证自己的话，还是他那恶劣的品性使然，剪刀忽然探入那层薄薄的布料，抵在了Ray最不需要被碰到的地方。Ray的呼吸节奏凌乱了一下，胯部朝前一挺，背部狠狠撞到了浴缸上。Fletcher过于明显地窃笑了一声，所有的血液登时冲上Ray的脑门。

妈的，这就是他现在最需要的：和Fletcher躺在一个浴缸里玩狗屁不通的游戏。不过话说回来，Ray也许该庆幸现在看不到Fletcher的那张脸，那是昨天到今天在他身上发生过的唯一的好事。透着一丝凉意，Fletcher指间的剪刀在他的下腹游走。Ray的理智意识到没有什么好兴奋的：从某种程度上来说甚至没有危险，因为Fletcher的那把剪刀只是在拍打他，就像逗弄一条上钩的鱼。但是，试图告诉你的老二这个，就像让你的脚趾理解它这辈子也上不了火星一样困难——某一个瞬间，Ray荒谬地怀疑，正是危险的可能性才让他兴奋不已。

“怎么安静下来了，Ray？”Fletcher嗤地笑了。“不准备告诉我你的内裤价值几何？”

Ray无可奈何地仰头望天。“为什么所有的事情到了你嘴里都像某种色情交易？”

“哎呀，色情交易不是你的专长么。”还是那么伶牙俐齿，Ray怀疑有任何事情能让这只老狐狸脸红。“来吧，告诉我你的内裤是用什么制成的，事先警告：我可能会兴奋起来的。”

“我又不是你的脱衣舞男孩，”Ray很勉强地说完了这句，保持不动声色有些困难，在这种情况下，不去注意自己两腿之间的状况对Ray来说有点要求过高了。“就算是，Fletcher，你也知道行规是怎么样的：要我回答任何问题，你得在我的内裤里塞上一卷票子才行。”

“啊呀，”Fletcher还是那样兴致勃勃的。“有点调皮了，Ray？”

那个小工具毫无预警地挑起Ray内裤的绊带，随后令它啪一声弹了回去。Ray猛地绷紧大腿，以抑制住差点溢出的一句呻吟。“别瞎胡闹了（fuck around）了，Fletcher！”Ray忍无可忍地吼道。“你是想我在你的浴缸里患上肺炎吗？这也是你那该死计划的一部分？”

“稍安勿躁么，Raymond，”Fletcher捏了捏他的小腿。“我可是第一次干这个，我需要练习——摸清楚情况属于练习的一部分。劳驾把腰抬一抬，亲爱的，是的，就这样很好，放松，保持你的双腿的位置——”这些指令听起来很耳熟，Ray也许弄错了，但它们听起来像是某个和他上床的贱货会说的，一个瑜伽教练也许也会说类似的话，但Ray很怀疑。

令他惊讶的是，Fletcher没有继续拖泥带水。嚓嚓两声，最后一件得体的布料也离开了Ray的身体。为了欣赏他的杰作，Fletcher可能站了起来，因为Ray忽地感觉到自己眼前一暗。Ray想象着Fletcher不怀好意地审视自己的画面，没有人会在这种情况下感觉到舒服，Ray自然也一样。操，十年前，如果有人要求他穿成这样躺在浴缸里，Ray会认为对方脑子有问题——不是说Ray不会开心地收下他的票子，但Ray也许会在事后推荐他个心理医生。

Fletcher转身鼓捣着什么，Ray听到啪嗒啪嗒的脚步声。“Fletcher？”他皱眉喊道。

这个讨厌的城市里他最讨厌的私人侦探回来了。“是的，我亲爱的？”

“热，水，”这个词从Ray的嘴里迸出。“我不想说第二次。在你说出任何屁话以前，Fletcher，动动脑子，我希望你好好，好好地想一想：一个冰柜。想象一下一个冰柜，Fletcher。零下二十五度，绝对封闭，就在码头，里面充满了沙丁鱼的味道，足以装下你的所有脚趾。”

“没必要这么暴躁，Raymond，”Fletcher赶紧说。“热水马上就到，但是在那以前，我想你不反对来点小小的纪念吧，对于这次久别重逢？Mickey也许会很欣赏你的决心和意志力也说不定。”

Ray完全不知道Fletcher在说些什么鬼，但也没必要问了。在Ray的正上方，也就是Fletcher站着的位置，突然响起了连续按动快门的声音，Ray哑声骂了句操。他知道这种声音。

“告诉我你没有。”

“抱歉，亲爱的，”Fletcher听起来后退了一点，Ray的脸色可能过于吓人了。“我不能永远把你绑着，可是我也不能让你离开这间屋子，所以，我想出了这个小小的折中方案。接下来我会解开你手上的绳子，你对我干出任何事，或者试图离开这里，你这幅样子的照片就会在某种网站上被出价最高的人买到——我已经把它上传云端备份了，Ray，所以别妄想让我删除它。我还有别的保险，一有问题，这些漂亮的照片会发到Dave的邮箱里，唔，他可没忘了你对他做出的事，听说和一头猪有关？他会很高兴地对你如法炮制，我只是一说。”

气愤到极点，Ray反而迅速冷静下来。“就这些？”

“基本上就是这样，”Fletcher说。“容我提醒一句，你现在看起来可不怎么好，Ray：你的嘴角还有精液，衣服被剪破，手腕上绑着绳子，躺在一个浴缸里。大面积裸露，还有你的老二？你看起来像是参加了‘别问我性癖’派对，而且嗨到了第二天早上。把这段小视频放到pornhub上，点击率会很高的——看我对你多好，我从来，一秒钟也没想过要那么干。”

“哦，”Ray和颜悦色地点点头。“如果你没什么要补充了的话，麻烦把这讨厌的绳子解开，Fletcher，然后给我，那该死的，热水。”

“好的，妈咪。”

手上的绳索被解开了，热气弥漫开来。Ray用喉音叹息了一声，揉了揉手腕，朝后滑入浴缸里。没错，他还处在被绑架的状况，没错，Fletcher还是一个亟待解决的难题，但是去他妈的，Ray决定洗个澡再说。还有一个不怎么愉快的首要问题需要解决。Ray阖上眼帘，无声无息滑入水里，用还留着绳子印痕的手握住双腿间抬头的阴茎。因为被忽略得太久，他的老二甚至有些发痛。Ray一面懒懒地抚慰着自己，一面有些好奇：Fletcher竟把他留下让他自己一个洗澡，这可不像是Fletcher的风格。他已经快要到了，讨厌的Fletcher却回来了，Ray听到他假惺惺的敲门声。“Ray？”Fletcher隔着门说。“这里有一套睡衣——它们是我的，不好意思，但是聊胜于无。还有，假如你不反对的话，新毛巾我也给你准备好了。”

Ray仍旧闭着眼。“好的，Fletcher。”

可是Fletcher并没有走开。“Ray，”那家伙听起来还在门边。“我能加入你吗？”

Ray睁开眼睛看着天花板，然后瞥向刚才被Fletcher绑在他眼睛上的领带。他忽然想到了一个问题。“我能问你件事吗？”Ray拖延着时间，四下环顾，没有找到枪。车钥匙也不见了，Fletcher真是只爱藏东西的松鼠。“第一次我和你搞上的时候，为什么只付一半的钱？”

“因为我想要看到你回来，Darling，”Fletcher亲亲热热地回答，这就是Fletcher的问题——Ray永远闹不清他是认真的，还是随口说说而已。“我能进来吗，Ray？我脚冻僵了。”

哪怕Fletcher冻掉十个脚趾，Ray认为那也是罪有应得。Ray还在撸动自己，但那节奏短暂地乱了一瞬间。Ray都分不清哪件事情更可笑，Fletcher居然有个按摩浴缸，还是他重获自由后的第一件事居然是照管自己的老二。这时候，Fletcher已经在门边故意咳嗽起来。

“好吧，Fletcher，”Ray没表现出太多热情。“反正我需要个人给我擦背。”

Fletcher推开门，一眼看到了Ray在做什么。Ray坦然继续，没把Fletcher当回事的样子。“我得说，Raymond，”Fletcher咂了咂嘴。“把领带解开有点可惜，我更喜欢看着你蒙着眼睛做这个。忘说了，药物的作用可能还会持续五六个钟头，取决于你的新陈代谢系统属于哪一个年头，但这段时间里你的活动能力会减弱点儿，瞧：我不是你想的那种白痴。”

“我还是不明白你为什么非要惹我们，”Ray在想别的事。“肯定有别的方法赚到这笔钱。”

Fletcher咧咧嘴，无声地对Ray送了个飞吻。他开始脱起自己的衣服，Ray闻到烟味，也许他刚才溜出去抽了一根，在他进来以前。这就解释得通他让Ray一开始自己洗了。Fletcher挂好外套，转过身，边踢掉长裤边对Ray打了个手势。“继续啊，没必要在意我，”Fletcher善解人意地说。“所以，我们现在到了‘我只是在为你考虑’的阶段？这一步是不是写在逃脱绑架的培训手册上？我猜到你会说这种话了，首先，三千万不是一笔小钱，还真是只有Mickey Pearson才会慷慨解囊。其次，又不是说你什么也得不到，我写了个剧本，Ray，上次那个剧本的续集，事成之后它就归你。这东西很有料，我们可以在这上面一起干。”

Ray的手还放在自己的老二上面，Fletcher踏入浴缸。他朝下一瞥，Ray移开视线。

“我必须得问，Mickey Pearson那儿究竟发生了什么事？”Fletcher的语调渐沉，“因为那可不完全是鲜花和钻石和法拉利，对吧？昨晚你射的时候，像是很久没有好好射过一回。作为这个镇子上最好的私人侦探，Ray，我禁不住怀疑起你上一次被允许射是什么时候了。”

“打断一下，” Fletcher的脚背擦过他的勃起，Ray轻轻喘了起来。“说重点，Fletcher。”

“还在应Mickey的要求照顾那帮小兔崽子？”Fletcher说。“其中有几个真是肉中刺，对吧？瞧，我不明白的是，Ray，你怎么能忍受其中几个把手放到你身上的。当然，他们不是毒虫，我敢肯定他们都是些洁身自好，前程大好的贱货，还有非常，非常诡异的床上喜好。”

Ray略微仰起头，Fletcher脸上的笑容刺眼。Ray的视线瞥向Fletcher的脚，Fletcher转了转眼珠把那只脚收了回去。Ray轻声嘶吟，该死的Fletcher。“我欠Mickey一笔债，Fletcher，”Ray简短地解释。“出于同一个原因，我绝对，绝对不会让你的计划成功。”

Fletcher嘟囔了几句表示抗议，Ray懒得理会他，他撸动起自己，速度加快，但距离他射在他自己的拳头里还差得远。“要帮忙吗？”Ray分神的片刻，Fletcher已经坐进了浴缸，大大的笑容出现在他的脸上。Ray眯起眼，意在警告Fletcher不要靠近。然而Fletcher，不愧是个贱货，已经借着热水的浮力绕到了他的身后，不安分的舌头舔上他胡尖上的水珠。

投其所好，Ray告诉自己，别忘了，你还需要找到Fletcher手里那本该死的账本。

“事实上，你确实有件事情可以帮我，”Ray放慢声音，故意说得撩人心弦。“如果你能好心帮我跑一趟，替我取一个阴茎环，然后再把它拿给我的话，我想这对我现在的情况很有帮助——我想我是把它忘到车子的手套箱里了，就在座位旁那个你很容易能找到的地方。”

“一个什么？”Fletcher说，他看着Ray的脸，仿佛Ray刚变成了三千万。

“一个环，”Ray心里好笑。“是Mickey允许的，但那是Henry的主意，Henry Jr。Mickey盟友的儿子是个上贵族学校的纨绔子弟，而他最喜欢的就是让我戴着这个打手枪。现在，我不习惯用前面自慰，Fletcher，我想你还记得：必须戴着那东西骑上点什么才行。”

很明显，Fletcher看起来已经不需要再进一步的说服了，但Ray还是用手摸向Fletcher胯间，轻轻一按，一把握住对方的卵蛋。Fletcher闷哼，其中有一丝爽到——Ray了解这个贱货。Ray顿住片刻，自动自觉在Fletcher的腿间翻身，带起水花，让Fletcher明显地感觉到他沉重的勃起。Ray一脸无害，表现得仿佛那只是个巧合，Fletcher不安分地动了一下腰，像要后退，两人同时都是一声粗喘。Ray骂出声，他真的差点射了，至少这是真的。他本来以为这花不了多少时间，然而，Fletcher这只老狐狸却没他想象的那么容易上当。

Fletcher揽住他的腰，在他肩窝上蹭了蹭下巴。“可我怎么知道你会老实等我，Ray？”

Ray讨厌别人靠他这么近。但他还是循循善诱，笑容不改。“陪我玩个游戏，Fletcher。”

这家伙终于舍得放开他，离开浴缸，Ray一面目送他远去，一面估摸自己大概能有半个小时把这间狗屁公寓翻个遍。就在他打着自己的算盘的时候，Fletcher却打碎了他的，唔，至少是一半的美梦。“电话欠费半年了，Raymondo，所以别打它主意——我只是给你省点时间，还有，这地方的信号一直不怎么好，所以恐怕用我的电脑或者你的手机联系Frazer，Bunny还是Dave的计划也不怎么现实。别泄气，至少我没忘记交电费，否则你就得在人行道上冻掉你的屁股了——最后一句忠告，最好别出门，我亲爱的，有个叫Aslan的年轻学生被谋杀的案件在新闻上播得正热，他的嫌疑人是一个叫做Raymond Smith的人，自从昨晚凌晨两点有人在CHASE酒吧见过他以后，警方还在寻找他的下落——是的，我留了后手。”

Ray盯着那张脸，Fletcher扬起嘴角。“不装作年度情人了，Ray boy？”

“我该用淋浴喷头捅死你丫的，Fletcher。”Ray怒声骂道。

“别这么贱兮兮的嘛，”Fletcher的欢快情绪丝毫没受到影响。“回见啦。”

Ray跳出浴缸，对着Fletcher冲了过去，然而他忘了自己头晕。跑到门边时Ray身子一晃，差点软倒，Fletcher居然还好心地伸手来扶，Ray踩了他一脚，在痛叫声中推开Fletcher，对着这个贱货的脸关上了门。妈的，Ray咬牙想道，他真的讨厌Croydon这片街区。


	6. Chapter 6

这是一个龙蛇混杂的街区，Fletcher在这里如鱼得水。那天早上，当他踏出家门的时候，他认定自己已经稳操胜券。等等，他刚刚说什么来着？对了：这是一个龙蛇混杂的街区。

Fletcher认为很有必要回顾一下这句话，因为事情就是从这里开始出错。现在回想起来，他犯的第一个错误是把车开进了这片街区，还把它停在了距离自己家门口不远的地方；他犯的第二个错误——当酒精进入他冰冻的血管，就像Raymond常说的那样，Fletcher忽略了很多决策上的纰漏——则是天真到以为一辆车在这样的街区会不引人注意。当Fletcher走向他的车，这辆Raymond选择的机动设备探出巷口，惹眼非常，就像一只酸痛的拇指。

他的老朋友和他的OCD真的没救了，Fletcher分出些心去想这件事。车虽然没什么特别的，可Raymond偏偏挑了最新的那一辆，要么是这样，要么他让Dave还是什么人把这辆车浑身上下洗了个遍。车子新得能留下指印，光亮得可以照出Fletcher有几根胡须，当你要把一辆车开到伦敦这片地界时，直接从洗车铺开来可不是明智的选择。那可是犯了大忌。如果说这还不够引人注意，Fletcher还想补充一点：基于他出门前在屋子里遇到的“状况”，和Ray差遣他出来要找的“标的物”，Fletcher走向那辆停好的车时的态度有些过于迫不及待。说迫不及待也许都过于客气了。他表现得就像一个早上还没喝上咖啡的家伙，或者：偷车贼。

呃，前情提要就是这么些。Fletcher溜达到车附近，本来不想惹人注意。他跳上车，打开手套箱，一只手伸进去。里面可没有什么环，没有Fletcher冀望能找到的香烟，连一根麻烟叶子也没有。他摸到的是一张字条，一张比停车告票稍微短点儿的字条。这可不妙，Fletcher抽出手，展开那张卷起的小纸条，Ray的笔迹跳入他的眼帘，仿佛在说你好。Fletcher一大早通常什么东西都不想读，但他用手压平字条，然后把它读了出来。那行字是这样的：

“我希望你擅长逃跑，Fletcher。”

加倍的不妙。Fletcher的第一个反应是跳下车。他把字条揉成一团塞进兜里，伸手去够车门。突然之间，口哨声，哄笑，一阵讨厌的叫板——Fletcher发现自己被围攻了。对不起，他重新组织一下语言，他的意思是说一群小混混把他的车围住了，Fletcher不认识这群平均年龄不到他一半的小子，他只知道一点：对于上前跟陌生人搭讪，这群小屁孩绝对没有心理障碍。总共四个人，一个戴着鸭舌帽，另一个踩着滑板，Fletcher从后视镜里看到第三个乳臭未干的小子嘻嘻笑着绕到车后打量车尾箱，至于最年长那个，弯下腰探头探脑，直接把Fletcher堵在了车门附近。Fletcher冲对方笑笑，然而，帮派小子不同于Fletcher所认识的那帮新闻从业者，不是一句“离我远点，婊子”就能解决的。混小子上下打量着Fletcher，明显不吃这套。Fletcher打算低调从事，他悄没声息地摸到车门，混蛋小子1号却把他拦住。

“不错的座驾，”混蛋小子1号说。“坐这样的车兜一晚风要多少钱，老爹？”

“也许这不是他自己的车。”鸭舌帽说。Fletcher决定把他叫做混蛋小子2号。

混蛋小子1号和2号交头接耳了几句，开始哄笑。混蛋小子3号顺着滑板溜过来，砰砰敲了两下车前盖。“也许这是他自己的车，”3号小子建议。“给某人吸屌换来的。”

所有的混蛋小子一起笑起来，Fletcher可笑不出来。他们在碍他的事，而且Fletcher不欣赏人身攻击。混蛋小子1号开始把头伸进车窗，混蛋小子2号一屁股坐上了车前盖，颠着屁股，把那当做弹簧床垫。Fletcher刚才应该找找Ray是否放了把枪在车上，那样的话就能完美解决此刻的问题。就在他胡思乱想的时候，混蛋小子3号说：“能弄到这样的轮胎，吸多少老二我都愿意干。是不是，老爹？”

混蛋小子2号说：“你当然愿意了，你这个贱货。我家老爹可是专业的，看他的蠢样。车胎不错，就是引擎破了点。开这辆车把不到妹子，只能拆成八块给Doug。”

“可不是吗！”混蛋小子4号在车后抬高了嗓门嚷道：“喂，老爹！吸多少老二才换来这副座驾？”

Fletcher很愿意交换认真的职业建议，包括别做个贱货，但不是现在。他不知道Doug是谁，也许是哪个修车行里那种肌肉大块的白痴。“我赶时间，小贱货们（little cunty），”Fletcher伸手去掏钱包，幸亏他记得带这东西，他摸出几张票子扬了扬。“认真的建议：滚去读本书。我不是难惹的贱货，但我认识一个人——现在就在我家里——非常难惹。友情建议：不要惹他，孩子们。他有很严重的洁癖。”混蛋小子1号和2号只是笑嘻嘻盯着他看。

“来点什么？”混蛋小子1号仍然堵住车窗。“麻烟叶子？毒品？糖果球？”

“我们的人可不要麻烟叶子，”鸭舌帽先生对着Fletcher啧啧。“他吸老二吸饱了。”

虽然年度媒体从业者大会的谈话水平和此时差不多，但是Fletcher还是认为他在辛苦了一晚上以后值得更好的。他摇摇头，他在这种街区混的时候，怎么不觉得自己这么讨人厌？Fletcher扯扯嘴角，装出副凶巴巴的样子，对其中一个小子皱眉。“最后建议：滚蛋，小子们。”

“不然就怎么样？”混蛋小子3号凑上前。“要试试我的老二吗，老爹？”

轮胎小子眼看就要拽开车门跳上来了，Fletcher急中生智，把摸到的第一样东西举了起来。从滑板先生脸上的表情来看，他举起的好像不是个镇纸——Fletcher低下头，看到一抹漂亮的金色：那是一把枪。虽然很小，但仍旧是把枪。混蛋小子2号和3号总算后退了点，Fletcher于是顺水推舟，手里举着那个几乎没有什么重量的镇纸，顺利地跳下了车，然而当他把枪举高一些，几个小杂种却似乎已经过了惊讶的阶段，进入了新一轮的狂热兴奋。

情况现在是三倍的不妙：Fletcher的确摆脱了人的包围圈，但他现在是被举起的手机包围了。他的耳边比刚才更吵了：

“我们的人有枪！”

“别让他跑了，给我对准逼脸拍一张！”

“金色小婊子真不错，伙计，在哪儿买的？我保证不告诉你老婆！”

Fletcher作势要朝其中一个小贱货冲去，然而混蛋小子4号一个滑跪，手机对准他的脸，啪啪自拍起来。闪光灯甩上他的眼镜，Fletcher揪住4号的领口，就在他快要抢到手机时，不知是谁趁机从后踹了他一脚。Fletcher脱口而出的“贱货”被一声子弹射出的响声盖住。

Fletcher低下头，难以置信地看着手中的小玩具。妈的，这玩意真的能开枪。

兔崽子们一哄而散，可是Fletcher很快意识到那不是因为他手中的枪支走火的威力，也不是因为他打中了什么人。在视野尽头，出现了Fletcher今天上午逃过一劫的缘由：一辆警车贴着Fletcher的车屁股停下，上面下来了两个Fletcher最尊敬的执法人士：巡警。

现在脚底抹油溜走已经来不及了。那两位先生朝他走来时，Fletcher摆出守法公民的笑容，已经打好腹稿解释刚才的枪支走火事件，然而，警官们似乎并不在意刚才谁打了那发子弹，或者Fletcher急急忙忙扔掉的那个东西是什么——好吧，这也有理，在这片街区计较每一发打出的子弹，他们也许得在这里待到世界末日。直到这两个人走到他跟前，Fletcher才意识到不是自己吸引了他们的注意，他们走向的是那辆Ray选的车，确切地说，是它的车尾箱。

“先生，”其中一个说。“这是你的车吗？”

Fletcher差点脱口而出是，但他多了个心眼。“长官，你来得正好，”Fletcher说，“不知道哪个贱货把车子堵在我家附近，我正想拿起电话报警。没想到你们这么快就来了。”

拍马屁好像没用，这两位严肃的先生没有分享他的幽默感。他们互相对视一眼。

“我们收到匿名线报，”之前开口那位说。“有人在这辆车的后备箱藏了一具尸体。”

Fletcher报以微笑。“什么，尸体吗？人的？”有人此刻看到他，也许会认为他这辈子都没听说过尸体这个词，“也许弄错了，警官，我在这里住了大半辈子了，从没见过尸体什么的。我是说，贱货确实有不少——抱歉，职业病，我是个私人侦探——但是尸体？谁会有这个闲工夫，干掉一具尸体还把它费心塞进后尾箱里？”会这么干的人就坐在Fletcher家里，但Fletcher是不会把这话告诉眼前这二位的。听他说的同时，其中一位在本子上记着什么。

“车牌号是这辆没错，”Fletcher听到对方说。“这么说，不是你打的电话？”

“不是，”Fletcher只差拍胸脯保证。“话说回来，这是我的名片。如果你们有什么案子，或者需要全新的视角什么的，欢迎打给我，二十四小时都行。我的收费是——”

另一个警官不耐烦地打断他。“我们会的，”他扭过头朝他的同伴示意，对方朝车子走去，他则接过名片低头看了看，然后望向Fletcher。“昨晚到现在有什么异常吗？先生？”

异常多了去了，但Fletcher绝口不提。“我什么也没看见，长官。我一向睡得很死。”

局面大好——再过十分钟，Fletcher就能摆脱这个小麻烦回到自己的公寓里了，说实在的，他都忘了是什么让他一开始离开公寓，那原因现在看起来渺小得不值得一提。Fletcher两手插在衣兜里，面带僵硬的笑容，目送警官1号走向那辆车的车尾箱，警官2号朝无线电里说了句什么，转身和Fletcher搭起话来：不，Fletcher没有烟；是的，不远处那栋就是Fletcher的公寓；是的，今天早上天气不错。天气确实不错，光线充足，Fletcher还瞥见街那头有个女人在遛狗，除了大概不存在的箱底藏尸事件以外，似乎没有什么阻止他回到自己的公寓里。但Fletcher好像漏掉了两件事：第一，在千钧一发之刻，没有什么上好的扔枪的地方，所以他把那把金色工艺品甩进了后车窗，就在某位令人尊敬的警官走向后尾箱时会看到的地方。第二，此刻晴空万里，光线充沛，所以那金色的小东西射出了万丈光芒。

Fletcher的脑筋转得飞快。

他干这行十年了，他也许是个贱人，但他绝对不是个蠢货。在警官1号走向车子的十步间，Fletcher已经把所有微小的线索，所有的多米诺骨牌，所有导致他大早上顶着寒风站在巷口的破事都拼在了一起。Fletcher只花了五秒，也许不到五秒，便把匿名电话，他摸到的枪，他口袋里的字条，以及Ray的那句话“我希望你擅长逃跑，Fletcher”加到了一起。

Fletcher希望时光倒流，有什么办法能够阻止警官1号打开后尾箱。可是就在他把时间花在这样希望的时候，警官1号已经把车尾箱打开了。后者倒吸口气，扭头看向他的同伴。

“这个贱货看起来眼熟。”那个大块头警官说。

“我为我搭档的用词抱歉，”另一个人说，他朝同一个方向走了过去，朝同一个后备箱里看了一眼，同样倒吸了口气，如果不是长相不同，Fletcher都要怀疑他们两个是双胞胎了。“这是那个犹太富翁，那个美国佬，上过警局的慈善晚会？从没想到过自己会死在一个车尾箱里，是吧，兄弟？你报告一下，我去问问那个贱货。”Fletcher猜他指的是自己，警官2号显然不知Fletcher会读唇语。他在往回走了。

Fletcher想知道怎么做比较安全——拔脚就跑呢，还是等待警官2号问他是否认得那具死尸。和在座众人不同，Fletcher没有倒吸一口气，没有那样做的必要。他一眼就认出了那家伙，那是Matthew Berger，只不过他现在冻成了一整块，而且表情有些吓人。有人肯定把他塞进了非常冷的地方非常久，以至于他到现在还没解冻的迹象。从那扭曲的面部表情看，Fletcher不敢担保他没有缺脚趾或手指。

暂停一下，你会说没有理由恐慌，因为根本没有直接线索能把Fletcher和Matthew联系在一起？不幸的是，Matthew决定买下Mickey的生意时，曾经花上大量的时间核实账目。是的，Mickey给了他一些资料；是的，那是一些关系到Mickey现金流的资料。于是，Matthew，以他犹太牛仔的聪明狡黠弄到了一本账本。长话短说——这本账本现在在Fletcher家里。

Fletcher把二和二加在了一起。

还不到狗急跳墙的时候，还有一个选择：大大咧咧等对方过来，搪塞过去，然后把贱屁股挪进屋等待警察上门。等下，往好的方面想，Fletcher，警察可能根本就不会上门，这片街区的谋杀破案率——唔，他想不起具体数字了——总之，它低到不能称之为谋杀破案率。

这就是警官2号朝他走来时他脑子里的全部想法。他本来还能继续这样自欺欺人一整天，可是就在这个时候，完全出乎意料的事情发生了。在电影里，这叫做“剧情开始丰富起来（the plot has thicken）”。在Fletcher长舒一口气，摆出最轻松自然的姿态，等待警官2号走到他跟前的时候，一个他这辈子也忘不了的小兔崽子——混球1号——突然从街角冒出来，骑在滑板车上，朝这个方向叫道：“那就是他的车，警官！他还有一把枪，里面有三发小小的子弹！他把Al的耳朵都擦破了！”这小子也许伦敦腔很浓，但他叫得聋人都能听见，而且还拿手指着Fletcher的脸。

警官1号回过头，警官2号狐疑地停下脚步。

此时此刻摆出旅游大使的笑容也无济于事，Fletcher只能保持微笑，挪动脚步溜向车门。两位警官互换眼神。“来追我呀，贱货！”混球1号捏着那枚金闪闪的弹壳，在滑板上摆着胯竖了个中指。呃，Fletcher不会建议他那么干。警官1号立刻二选一，拔腿朝那小子奔去，警官2号朝两边看看，好像拿不准是去追混球1号呢，还是留下来把杀人犯绳之於法。眼看形势不妙，Fletcher又朝车子挪了一步，警官2号终于下定决心，把手伸向枪套。Fletcher无视警告，朝前又挪了两步，警官2号立刻掏出枪，对准他的鼻子吼道不许动。

Fletcher一向尊重执法人员，可是车门已经到手。他跳上车，一脚踩下油门，头一次决定让安全带见鬼去，并且交通规则也可以一并见鬼去了。车像一支箭那样冲了出去，绕过还在奋力奔跑的警官1号和滑板小子，歪歪扭扭继续加速，一颗子弹打碎了后车窗，Fletcher置之不理。眼角余光内警官2号的脸逐渐变小，Fletcher却仍然疯了似的往前开。

情况远非理想，他的车尾箱里有具尸体，而且，车后座上还有把枪。现在1号和2号蠢货只是在步行追赶，但他们很快会想起他们还有辆警车，就在这附近不远的地方。Fletcher活这么大还是第一次穿着睡衣上演生死时速，而他毫不怀疑一切都是拜Raymond所赐。

好消息是，Fletcher知道要摆脱现在的困境该去找谁。他一边打着方向盘避开所有的贱货，一边掏出手机想也不想拨了个号码。他拿的是Ray的手机，而他拨的却是自己的手机号。这或许让人想起了肖恩康纳利的那部偷天换日，但Fletcher现在没有什么心情引用电影。

“我猜你找到了我留给你的小礼物了，Fletcher。”Ray的揶揄响起在他耳边。

“让我因为一级谋杀而坐牢，加上非法持有枪械？有点狠啊，Ray。”

“哦，你会没事的，Fletcher，”Ray听起来可没有一点愧疚。“毕竟你这辈子最擅长的就是溜之大吉。以你身上携带的现金和车上剩余的汽油来看，你还能撑——让我看看——不到十六个小时？那是在你不停下来加油，也不找地方尿尿的情况下。祝你好运，Fletcher。”

“等会！”Fletcher连忙说。“一定有什么方法让我摆脱谋杀起诉，比如你那个神秘却又怪可怕的朋友？或者，你肯定认识很多律师，警察，公诉人什么的。给点提示嘛，求你了。”

“不好意思，”Ray无情拒绝。“现在没空。先挂了，Fletcher。”

“等会！”Fletcher暗骂Ray是个冷酷心肠的婊子，但他可不会把这话说出来。“我还可以告诉你一些事，一些你不知道的，与你利益切身相关的事！听我说完，Ray，我知道你所不知道的，我不是说谁修了Henry的屋顶或者扒了Dave的裤子这类小事，我是说真正的猛料。我可以把这些事全都告诉你，只要你让我在八点以前平安回到屋子里，并且让车尾箱那具尸体消失——别忘了俄罗斯人，Ray。让我回去嘛，让我和我最喜欢的贱货一起共进晚餐？我向你保证我一定会乖乖的，这样我们就可以高高兴兴坐下来收那三千万啦。”

“我不这么认为，Fletcher，还是吸你的灵车尾气当晚餐吧，”Ray温柔地说。“替我向Mathew问好，我衷心希望你们俩能相处愉快。挂了。”

“等一下！”Fletcher再一次叫道。情况紧急，他不得不拿出他的杀手锏。“我知道Mickey手里存了份档案，可丰富了，包括照片啊资料啊录像带啊之类的，所有你能想到的好料。带劲的地方来了：我不仅知道有这么件东西，我还知道Mickey把它存在哪个银行，哪个保险柜里。”

Ray平稳的呼吸声表示他对此不感兴趣。“除非这个保险柜里还有Mathew的账本，否则我看不出这和我有什么关系。”

“喔，和你有关系的，”Fletcher说，“和你有很大，很大的关系。Mickey身边留得最长时间的人就是你，所以他一定考虑过如何保证你会留在他身边。这也不能怪他，背叛在你们那一行里可是家常便饭，就算Mickey百分之一百信任你，他也一定记得Dry Eye的前车之鉴。这份档案——精彩的地方来了——它是关于你的。Ta-da！”

Ray有片刻的沉默，Fletcher对自己闷笑。他禁不住兴奋起来：Ray上钩了。

“继续说，”Ray讥讽地说。“我在听。”

“就这样，Ray？不给我买束花什么的，就打算邀请我去跳舞？”Fletcher故态复萌，比刚才离开家时还要吊儿郎当。“我讨厌扫你的兴，但这不是我记忆中的那种电话性爱。”

“我得说，我挺惊讶的，没想到你能知道连我都不知道的东西，”听起来确实是他认识的那个Ray，总是一副天塌下来还不动声色的样子。“但是，Fletcher，为什么你要浪费我们的时间？”

“别傻了，我才刚开始给你深喉。哦，兴致被挑起来了，对不对？开始坐立不安了，Ray？让我来猜猜，你本来想让我把Mathew的小账本给你，否则就送我蹲大牢顺便帮Mickey省下三千万，可是难道你不想知道那保险柜里都有你的什么黑料吗？你干这行已经很久了，衣柜里一定有一两具骷髅，我有没有猜错？假如事情被抖出来，你就得离开地球了，这对Mickey和他的退休生活构成不了障碍，对你可是大大地不妙，我亲爱的。所以，我们来看看我这边的筹码怎么样？我告诉你怎么拿到手那个档案，你帮我摆脱这具漂亮的尸体？”

Ray的呼吸有片刻的停滞，但当他开口时一切如常。“翻我的通讯录，找到一个叫教练的家伙，打给他，他不会高兴，但他会帮我这个忙。他能告诉你怎么避开警车。照他说的做，你也许还能及时赶回来吃午饭。我会准备好烧烤和香槟，至于能不能吃到就看你了。”

“好极了，我最爱的就是烧烤。”Fletcher等了等又说。“Ray？”

“嗯？”

虽然Ray看不见，Fletcher还是委屈地瘪了瘪嘴。“根本就没有什么阴茎环，对吧？”

“有的，”Ray讥诮。“取决于你是否知道朝哪儿看，你个黑鬼。”

Fletcher扯起嘴角干笑。“给点提示嘛，Ray？”

“想打个赌吗，Fletcher？”Ray却转了个话题。Fletcher听到切割牛排的声音。“是我先找到你藏起来的账本，大摇大摆地离开这间屋子呢，还是你和你车尾箱里的尸体先被警察找到？CHASE是Mickey的酒吧，你个贱货，为了赔偿对Mickey造成的损失，Lord George把这间酒吧送给了我们。没有人能在Mickey的酒吧里给我下药，至少在你这个贱货出现前还没有。还有更多的新闻：你后座那把枪杀过两个人，其中一个还是中国城龙头老大的手下，我要是你我就不会轻举妄动。噢，对了，我给你加了位客人。Aslan，认识一下，说句早安。”

Fletcher心有余悸地咽了一口。电话那头诡异的寂静也许真的属于一个死人，一个上次他见到时还被冻住的死人，也许Ray只是在装腔作势，不管哪一种，都很难让他开心起来。

“怎么安静下来了，Fletcher？”Ray的声音再次响起。“电话性爱使你找不着北了？现在，第一轮很有趣，你的后手和你的前期准备都让我印象深刻。你准备好开始第二轮了吗？”

Fletcher换上自己最友善的语气。“Raymond——”

“午饭准时开席。别让我等，Fletcher。”Ray冷冷下达了命令。

“好的，达令。”

Ray挂断了电话。

Fletcher的手伸进裤袋，经历了这么大起大落的一个钟头，他需要抽口烟。他的手在裤兜里摸到了一件东西，下意识拿出来以后他骂了声操。问题：Ray是什么时候把这件东西放进他裤子里的？问题：那是他所想的那样东西吗，Raymondo？Fletcher摊开自己的手掌。

噢，那确实是他所想的那样东西没错。嘴角的笑纹加深，Fletcher的下身突然躁动起来。

一个适当尺寸的阴茎环总会有类似的效果。

Fletcher停下车给掌中小玩意拍了个照，配上“等不及给你戴上了”的字样发给Ray，后者的回复则是一张同样大小的照片，对准一张Fletcher家里的日报，上面撒上了新鲜的精液，另一角有一根卷起来只抽了一口的大麻。一行讯息体贴地搭配在图片一角：“刚读完了我最喜欢的报纸，Fletcher。”该死，Fletcher的裤裆变得更紧了。他在脑海里想象出了Ray面带轻蔑在报纸上方打手枪的样子，操，还真是他所认识的那个Ray能做得出来的事。

也许是自作自受，不过，有件事情Fletcher很清楚：他已经等不及开始第二轮了。


	7. Chapter 7

Ray放上茶壶的时候听到一阵疯狂的狗叫，走廊那头有人在喊“当心点儿，白痴！”，一扇门砰一声砸响，奔跑声不绝于耳，随后是冲马桶的声音。这足以告诉Ray很多事，比如这个地方的居民组成，或者这里有多么邻里和睦。倘若Ray此刻有那个心情，他可以告诉你，这栋楼里肯定有不止一个家伙抽屉里塞着小袋装的大麻——说不定还是Mickey的产品——旁边伴随着一杆猎枪。

可是Ray现在没有这个心情。不管周围多么嘈杂，他仍然严格执行自己的日常程序，这有助于他头脑清晰地思考。他有一个特长，环境越是混乱，他越是能够理智地思考，这曾经帮助他度过了不少难关。茶壶已经放到了炉子上，Ray走到Fletcher的橱柜前，打开右边的门注视里面的情况。这里本该有套漂亮的茶具，属于Fletcher的老妈，也许是整栋公寓里唯一一件不像Argos出品的东西，Fletcher不会介意他借用一下的。Ray皱起眉头，把领带的一角裹在手上，权当手套，这不是针对谁，但Ray真的不想碰任何Fletcher用过的东西。

尤其是——Ray摇摇头——这样东西。隔着蓝色领带，Ray拈住那盒不知被谁塞进柜子里的保险套，把它提了起来。这样东西随随便便被扔到柜子里，就像别人在橱柜里放蜜糖和自家做的果酱一样平常。这里面也许有个故事，但Ray不想听。挪开这盒讨厌的保险套以后，Ray终于摸到了那副茶具，还在他记忆里的那个位置上，上面已经落上了一层薄灰。没有什么出乎他的预料，尽管，如果Mrs. Fletcher还活着的话，Ray猜想她对此有话要说。

就在Ray抢救出那套茶具，并且把它放到炉子旁边的时候，另一波新的嘈杂声响起。Ray的动作放缓了片刻，但没有回过头来。有人在门边的某个地方绊了一下，听起来吞下了一声可疑的大叫。这个倒霉家伙或许绊倒在地毯上，然后撞到了脚趾，不管怎么样，这不关他的事。Ray继续伸手去拿糖罐，只是在心里默数了十下。事实上，还没等他数到三，保险链不堪重负似的跳了出来。Ray转过身，手里握住他刚才用Mrs. Fletcher的宾果小茶杯倒给自己的半杯WKD。他晃动杯子，让冰块在杯底发出悦耳的轻响，同时抬起它朝来客致意。

“你好啊（Chin-chin），Fletcher。”

城里最好的私人侦探被当场逮住，嘴边的微笑凝在脸上。可是Fletcher不愧是他所认识的脸皮最厚的贱货，他只花了一秒抖掉狼狈，重新变成那个离开家时轻松自然的Fletcher，可惜皱巴巴的睡衣，气急败坏的烟味以及他咕咕叫的肚子出卖了他，而Ray一样也没落下。

“想我了，亲爱的？”Fletcher边说边朝他丢来一个媚眼。“那是我喜欢的那种茶叶吗？”

“如果你现在滚出我的生活，”Ray啜了口酒，不慌不忙地说。“这茶叶送你都行。”

“Ray，”Fletcher垮下肩膀，可怜兮兮地望过来。“给我倒杯你喝的那种饮料嘛。”

“好吧，”Ray很勉强地点了下头。“但你家只有WKD伏特加。”

“伏特加就很好，达令。”Fletcher立刻说。

“猜你也会这么说的，”Ray皱眉，回想起一段不快的回忆。“冰箱里只有半打科罗娜啤酒。我不确定保质期是在什么时候，所以我把它们放回原处了。除非你想就着红牛咽下你的午餐——我猜也不——我建议还是不要碰它为好。插一句，你家到底有没有正常饮料？”

“苦艾酒陪伴我度过了很多个夜晚。”Fletcher半开玩笑似的说。

“是的，只是上面贴着俄文标签，还有骷髅头图案以及不明沉淀物，”Ray冷脸反驳。“我敢肯定这里的什么地方放着茶叶，但我没有找到。这罐茶叶是我让Bunny送来的，不用谢我，我实在不想一边喝着你家的茶，一边回想谁曾经把黏糊糊的手指手伸进那些茶叶里。”

Fletcher对这些指控照单全收，趁机抓到把椅子坐了下来。Ray竖起食指，表示自己还没说完。

“对了，我扔掉了牛奶——如果那还能叫做牛奶的话。你最好和你的送奶工谈谈。”

“我就知道你会是个不错的妻子，Raymond。”Fletcher献宝似的说。

Ray盯着他看。Fletcher一脸人畜无害的表情。只不过才聊了两句话，Fletcher就已经成功地离开大门，溜进厨房，一屁股坐到了Ray的斜对面。他看起来还要再靠近，Ray的目光制止了他。Fletcher泄气皮球般待在了原处，也许是Ray的幻觉，但他活像一只被人训斥不准待在门厅的湿漉漉的流浪犬。别心软，Ray，不是因为这个烂货，你现在就不会待在这。

Fletcher的凝视让Ray浑身不自在。他即将开口说些什么，水壶发出了高分贝的响声。

Ray耸耸肩，把自己的杯子递给Fletcher，转身去照看水壶。Fletcher对于接过Ray的杯子一点意见也没有，等到Ray挪开水壶，关上炉子，Fletcher已经声音响亮地喝下了一大口。Ray假装什么也没听见，重新拿了个杯子，抬起胳膊把橱柜关上。等到他给自己泡上茶，加好糖和奶，从容不迫地转过身去，Fletcher手中的杯底已经空了。Ray慢慢啜着自己的茶，一面注视着Fletcher舒缓下来的表情，一面朝厨房一角那瓶被冷落的伏特加抬了抬下巴。

“再来一杯？”

“我还是不了，Ray，”Fletcher居然破天荒地拒绝了酒精。“需要让这副老脑筋保持清醒。我想你肯定能理解我的选择。”

“随便你，”Ray用表情告诉他自己才懒得关心。“你让我惊讶，Fletcher，没想到你能顺利摆脱警察回到这，还比约定的时间——”Ray抬手看了看表。“——早了十分钟之久。”

“唔，冲了一些红灯，”Fletcher心有余悸地耸耸肩，似乎不愿意回想。“绕了几条小路，也许还差点撞到某人的狗——交通罚单么，比起一级蓄意谋杀来，这些都是小事，Ray。”

“是吗？”Ray盯着对方的脸笑笑，抬起杯子喝了口茶。

“还有就是，”Fletcher抖起了机灵。“我不想让你等，达令。”

Ray想知道把手里这杯热茶泼到Fletcher脸上，能否抹去他色胆包天的表情。比起在这里寒暄，Ray更想冲他吼叫“别他妈浪费我的时间了，贱货！”，但他把这种冲动伴着下一口热茶吞了下去，咽进喉咙里，就像那是Rosalind喜欢的那种送茶的小饼干。Ray按兵不动，继续对着Fletcher微笑。也许是酒精真的有安抚神经的作用，Fletcher的状态与刚才进门时判若两人。这个贱货一眼便瞥见了他身后的什么，然后翘起腿，露出大大的笑容。

“如果我知道你这么迫不及待，连保险套都准备好了等我的话，”Fletcher用有点让Ray恶心的腻乎语气说，“我会再加把劲的，亲爱的。为了你，多少个红灯都不在话下。”

正常人会让Fletcher滚远点或者指着他大叫性骚扰，但Ray对付他这么久了，只是云淡风轻地哦了一声。Ray转过头，装出一副惊讶的样子，好像第一次看到那盒保险套——Ray当然知道它在那，是他把那盒东西放在那里的。它更应该属于垃圾桶，但就在Ray即将转身把它送入垃圾桶的前一刻，Fletcher出现了，Ray于是忘了这事。任何好事都是有代价的。

“这个？”Ray耸耸肩。“这只是我在你的橱柜里找到的。就在我本来以为放着茶叶的地方。你母亲——如果她还活着的话——会对这么有创意的茶壶套怎么说？说实在的，在你出现以前，我已经开始为你的智力感到担忧。据我所知，在橱柜里放保险套再给它浇水是长不出老二的，贱货。不管你多么没种，我都遗憾地告诉你这不是解决方案。我为你的灵魂祈祷。”

Fletcher嘶地吸口气，歪起嘴角。“我喜欢你全方位地侮辱我，Ray，那让我热起来了。”

“保持住，”Ray对他笑笑，好像他真的关心Fletcher暖不暖似的。“接下来你会需要那点热气的。现在，我好像记得你有一些事情忘了告诉我。我要的账本在哪，Fletcher？拿出账本，我也许还会考虑原谅昨晚到现在的烂事，然后也许——只是非常微弱的也许——我会留下你的全尸。”

“你当然可以对我做出各种事，逼我交出账本，”Fletcher丝毫也不惊讶，只是在他的眼皮子底下搓了搓手。“我甚至还会感到享受呢。但是，难道你不想知道Mickey存下的档案在哪？在这个世界上，我是唯一一个除了Mickey能帮你打开它的人。所以，友情建议，付钱吧，Ray。和我好好相处。留在这儿，等我拿到那三千万为止。你可以看着我摆脱谋杀指控，一边朝你飞吻一边在夜色中消失，一旦我安全抵达加利福尼亚，沐浴在了阳光下，Raymond，你会拿到所有的东西：账本，档案，照片，还有我们之间那个小小的续集剧本。”

Ray重重放下茶杯。杯底碰到了厨房台面，发出脆响，这只是风吹草动，但Fletcher差点为此跳起来。Ray对他轻蔑地一笑。“我觉得更好的方案是把你交给警察，”他取下眼镜，慢条斯理擦了擦，方才戴回去。“等你在牢里等着律师来保释你的时候，你会转过弯来的（turn the corner）。我见过很多面对谋杀指控的人，他们能把胆汁都交出来，Fletcher。”

“噢我早就转过弯了，”Fletcher拍了两下大腿，拍出了打击乐的节奏。“我转了很多弯，为了准时来赴这顿午餐，我转过的弯我都觉得太多了。你那个神秘又怪吓人的朋友确实不好相处，但他很熟悉这附近的道路。他还让我告诉你，这种事没有下一次了。”

“还有呢？”Ray朝Fletcher抬起了头。

“还有，”Fletcher想了想。“他说他只能帮我躲开那些警车，但他绝对不会帮忙处理尸体。和他一起的喝果汁的肌肉玛丽还补充了一些脏话，并且管你叫做婊子，我想没有别的了。”

Ray讥讽地笑笑，脱起外套。“继续说下去啊，Fletcher，我开始手痒了。”

“我正要说到，Ray，”Fletcher对他点头致意，如同他正面对着一群等他谢幕的观众。“你看，来的路上我想过了，我们互相都把筹码推上了桌面，但你和我都只有百分之五十的胜算。你认为如果你把我交给警察，我会马上交出账本并且把我预留的保险设施一并告诉第一个来看我的人，这很合理——因为我不喜欢牢里，我亲爱的，我也讨厌汗臭的味道和当着别人尿尿。你甚至都不用把我扔给法援律师我就招了。这样一来，Mickey不用给那三千万，我也不需要把你交给俄罗斯人，你会说这是一个皆大欢喜的结局。只是你忘了一件事。”

“噢？”Ray不动声色地说。

“那就是Mickey手里还抓着你的小辫子，达令，直到永远，”Fletcher说。“一旦我滚开去把牢底坐穿，你能凭借一己之力拿到档案的可能性更是微乎其微。我讨厌对你说句大实话，但在这方面，只有我站在你这边。Mickey不能知道你已经知道了这份档案，所以，你不但不能把我交给警察，而且你也不能告诉Mickey绑架案已经演变成了勒索，我转过所有的那些弯以前，你肯定已经把我说的这些考虑过了。你能做的只有等：等我犯错误。”

Ray心平气和地又给自己倒了杯茶，没有让Fletcher离开他的视线。Fletcher真是条老狐狸，而且是条不容易对付的老狐狸，Ray很清楚他说的那些都是真的，正是出于这些原因，Bunny和Frazer之流都没有出现在Fletcher的公寓里。他们会听到一些消息，他们也许会把这些消息告诉Mickey——在那种事情发生以前，Ray宁可把一切控制在可控的范围内。

“你是怎么知道这个档案的？”

“Big Dave付我十五万，让我去找Mickey的小辫子，我跟踪了Mickey很长时间，”Fletcher朝后惬意地一仰，指关节在桌面上敲出“瞧好了”的节奏。“意外发现：Mickey隔一段时间就会往哈克尼区的某个地段去一趟。没错，我也问过自己这个问题：如果他非要拜访一家银行，为什么不在肯辛顿选一家就好？哈克尼区正是你长大的地方，对吧，Raymond？这个选择还挺讽刺的，有没有一点旧日重现的味道？长话短说，我对这个开户选择感到好奇，所以我做了一些小小的调查。我可不是在凭空捏造，有照片为证：如果你能让开一点，让我去拿我的包——”

“我已经看过你的包了，”Ray没什么耐心地打断他。“不然你以为你为什么在这里。”

Fletcher严肃地点头。“所以，真诚建议：对我好点。至少在晚上八点以前让我们好好相处。我可是带着诚意来的，我还给你带了花。”

Fletcher从身后变出什么，一大束花挡住Ray的脸。它们看上去像是在超市买的折价花束，其中一支已经被汽车尾气熏得弯下了腰。没人会把这样的花作为道歉礼物，Ray甚至怀疑有人会把这种花带去你最讨厌的家伙的墓地。但这并不妨碍Fletcher以炫耀的姿态举着它们，一脸真诚，就像他正在邀请Ray去跳舞。Ray抱着双臂原地没动，看向Fletcher的脸。

“你是在向我求婚吗，Fletcher？”Ray有意把每一个字都拖得很长。

“为什么不？”Fletcher咧开嘴，乐了。“我这儿还有戒指。”

他掏了掏裤袋——Ray有种不好的预感。果然，下一秒Fletcher举起了一个不知从哪弄来的天鹅绒小盒子，砰地弹开它，在天鹅绒内衬上面躺着的一个熟悉的，闪着银光的小玩意于是映入Ray的眼帘。那是一个阴茎环，当然不是什么戒指，Ray喉咙里有点痒，像是大笑前的应激反应，他定住在那，傻乎乎地看着Fletcher，Fletcher借机揽住他的肩膀亲了他一口，举起那个所谓的“指环”朝他晃了晃。“以圣父圣子圣灵之名，我宣布我们结为夫妻，”Fletcher油腔滑调地念着瞎编乱造的誓词，另一只手还画了个十字。“有人反对吗？没有？无论顺境逆境还是三千万，阿门。好了，现在是蜜月时间，八点以前都是我们的蜜月。你可以假装这里有沙滩泳衣和鸡尾酒。Raymond Smith先生，请允许你的新郎给你戴上戒指。”

Ray扫他一眼，Fletcher垮下肩膀。Ray抽走Fletcher手里的花，低头嗅了一口，皱起眉。他把Fletcher撇在原地，转过身，开始寻找能够把这束花插进去的花瓶。他按住膝盖弯下腰，打开下面那排柜子，一边寻找合适的器皿，一边想起Fletcher刚才的把戏。“如果你想要上床，”Ray扶了扶眼镜。“直接问会更礼貌，Fletcher。而且也更能节省我的时间。”

“哎呀，我以为你会欣赏呢，”Fletcher俨然很惋惜。“所以我能和你上床吗，Ray？”

Ray回过头，Fletcher讨好地笑笑。Ray重新拧转头，视线一个个滑过玻璃橱里的器皿。最终，他选中了一个玻璃瓶。“在解决了目前的问题后，”Ray告诉Fletcher，但没有回过头去，“你还没有告诉我是谁做了你的内应，帮你拍到了Mickey手中的档案，而且把这件事告诉了你。”

Fletcher敷衍地笑了几声，听起来像是心虚的表示。Ray这时才再一次郑重回过头。

“帮我把这些餐具拿出来，”Ray淡淡地指挥道。“放到外面去。还有花瓶，那些花必须马上插到花瓶里去。”

Fletcher听得云里雾里，但他乖乖从Ray手中接过了花瓶。

“阿司匹林，”Ray抬了抬眼镜，“别忘了。桌子已经摆好了。露台吃午餐，Fletcher。”

“好的，妈咪，”Fletcher叹口气。“我确实不反对来点吃的——我饿瘪了，Ray。”

Ray叫他去洗手。

Fletcher出来时，Ray已经等了有一段时间。Fletcher走向自己的位置，Ray拦住他。“电话。”Ray用语气表明自己不会说第二次，Fletcher于是掏出一样东西递了过来，Ray打开电话看了看，将Fletcher的手机扔回给对方，这一次，他没有阻止Fletcher坐下来。

Ray给自己添了点酒，Fletcher切起他那份牛排。直到Ray的手机响起前，气氛平静得就像一次郊外野餐，Ray看了眼屏幕上显示的号码，停下了把西班牙海鲜饭往嘴里送的手。Fletcher抬起头，就像一只嗅到不爽情况的鬣狗，Ray对Fletcher压了压手掌，示意这个贱货不要轻举妄动，这才按下接听。“是我，”Ray吸口气，尽可能做到和颜悦色，“不，今晚不行。我知道这是你儿子的生日，Henry，但是——”Ray瞥了眼Fletcher，后者只是在狼吞虎咽，仿佛什么也没有听到，Ray把手机换到右手。“——没必要使用这种语言，Henry。是的，Mickey很久以前就和我打过招呼，但——好吧，这你就有点感情用事了，不是吗？我敢肯定贵公子能找到更好的娱乐，包括大麻，某个便宜婊子和一整排的派对男孩。不，我没有在暗示什么，我的意思只是这些都可以由我来付账。”Ray深吸一口气，按了按眉头，终于失去了耐心。“没必要把Rosalind也牵扯进来。听我说：你的儿子只是个小贱货，Henry。”

好吧，是他的错。这通电话变得更长了，因为Henry对于贱货这个词可不像Primetime这样谅解。Ray把话筒挪开些，皱着眉头等待Henry亮完他不怎么丰富的贵族骂人词典，那样一来，Ray就可以把电话挂了。Fletcher，从另一方面而言，似乎很欣赏这个小插曲，他一脸看好戏的神色，对Ray笑嘻嘻地挑起了眉毛。这时候Henry刚巧说到“你就是那个便宜婊子”，Ray的眉头突然一跳，而Fletcher就是趁这个时机，把电话从他手中抢了过来。

Ray按住桌子站了起来，想把电话从Fletcher手里抢回来，但Fletcher接下来做的让他改变了主意。该死的Fletcher开口前还清清喉咙，左右活动了一下肩膀，好像这是什么贱货马拉松大赛，而Ray跳起来的样子就是“开跑”的指令。

“好了，贱货，”Fletcher滔滔不绝。“不是说我不欣赏你犯贱的时机，可是作为一个贱货来说你的词汇表实在少得可怜，让人怀疑贱货1号——是的我说的是你父亲——是怎么和贱货2号操出你的——不，我说的不是你的母亲。但你老爹有个爵位，对吧？所以那老贱货与我无关。我说的一切对于你的贱脑子来说可能过于复杂了，所以我会长话短说：贵公子有一些非常精彩的照片，就在我手边。我之所以选择不把它寄给Big Dave不是因为我尊老爱幼，而是因为我怕Big Dave开心到心脏病发作或者管我要更多——现在，把电话挂断，假装你从来没有听说过这件事，给你那个有诡异癖好的小杂种找点新的娱乐。比如说有人在里面舔脚的电影什么的。是的，轻轻地，安静地挂上电话，Henry。你不需要知道我是谁。”

Fletcher耸肩挂断电话，将手机扔了过来。“瞧，”他对Ray说。“小菜一碟。”

Ray再次按住桌子，Fletcher脸上的得意消失，变成了惹不起的样子。“好了，别激动，”Fletcher悻悻然说。“喔，等等。我怕了你了。”但Ray绕过桌子，走向Fletcher，一把扯掉桌布然后坐了上去。在他意识到自己在干什么以前，他已经揽住Fletcher的头吻住了对方。

Fletcher喘得有些受宠若惊，但这杂种绝对乐在其中，Ray很确定。Fletcher揽过他加深这个吻，Ray索性抬起腿勾住了他的腰。“开个房间，白痴！”耳边有人喊道，把他吓了一跳。Fletcher吃吃低笑，Ray瞪他一眼，他都忘了这种街区是什么样的了：隔音在这种地方简直就是个梦。不知怎的，哈克尼的细胞突然回到了他的血液里。“吃我的老二去吧，贱货！”Ray吼回去，那边安静了片刻，Fletcher凑得更近，不依不饶地用胡须蹭起了他的脸。

“给我戴上它，”Ray咬着Fletcher的嘴唇，拿喉音发号施令。嗓子因为刚才的深吻还有些哑——他的理智绝对烧断了线。这感觉更像是二十岁的他。“给我戴上那个该死的戒指。”

“好的，”Fletcher朝他咧开嘴。“乐于从命，我的新娘。”


	8. Chapter 8

要做的事情很多：一脚踢开Fletcher，或者警告那家伙别把下巴搁在他的肩膀上；给Coach打个电话，问问他是否拿到了自己需要的线索；收拾餐桌，因为他们用过的那张桌子现在就像被人用冲锋枪扫射过一样——这里面每一件事情都很迫切，但Ray就是不想做。

他还应该尽快摆脱已经变得一团糟的床单，去洗个澡，最好再漱个口，以摆脱Fletcher刚才送进他嘴里的恶心的烟味。是的，所有这些都很有道理，但Ray仍然闭着眼睛瘫在那里。高潮的余韵还在他的骨子里回荡，他一动都不想动。哪怕此刻有人告诉他Mickey的场子被袭了，Ray也会告诉他等会再说。距离他上一次完全让性冲昏头脑已经有一些时候了。

Fletcher，恰恰相反，在他身后动来动去，一刻也不肯安静下来。先是揽着Ray的腰用腻味到浮夸的语调宣布“让我抱一会儿嘛，Ray”，接着又越过他的肩膀欠起身去拿烟灰缸。完全忽略Fletcher的存在简直不可能。就算不闹出这些事，Ray认为你也很难忽略这家伙的存在。你得需要非常强悍的神经才能忍受做爱后有人在你身后动来动去，或者用非常糟糕的音准哼着某首电影插曲——听起来像是《壮志凌云》。Ray对于Fletcher的品味或者他的音乐造诣不想多说什么，他只想强调一点：倘若这是他的家，Fletcher这会已经被赶出去了。

Ray懒得抬起眼皮，只是用手肘捅了捅Fletcher。然而，这个举动太绅士了，约等同于给那只皮糙肉厚的老狐狸挠痒，显然它没有取得Ray预想中的成效。Ray忍耐两秒，重新朝后伸出手，这一次精准圈住Fletcher的老二。空气终于安静下来，通常人们所说的“要害处挨了一拳”也许就有类似的效果。Ray加了几分手劲，向Fletcher强调他的观点。那狗娘养的丢了呼吸，然后哼吟出声，似乎被勾起了兴致。在他爽到以前，Ray的手便已经离开了，让他徘徊在既痛又爽的界限边缘。这种交流的精辟在于不需要废话，而Ray一向精于此道。

手落回到枕头上，Ray重新享受起耳畔的宁静。可是，Fletcher只安静了片刻便再次坐起身来。Ray听到把杂志垫在膝上的声音，这种熟悉的噪音是个警号，但Ray照旧合着眼皮不想理会。可能是这种听之任之的态度助长了Fletcher的胆子，要不就是对方真以为他睡着了。Ray还没来得及庆幸自己终于摆脱了Fletcher，在他的脑后便响起了一记熟悉的咔哒。

Ray依旧躺着没动，只是完全醒了。仿佛那声咔哒还不够讨人厌，Ray又听到了连续的嚓嚓两声。“如果你想在这时候吸烟，”Ray闭着眼，不想回头。“我劝你重新考虑一下。”

“对，但这是我家，Raymond，”Fletcher一面“嚓”地再次点着火，一面交叠两腿靠在床头，开始对Ray分享他对生活的真知灼见。“我就从来不会在你家告诉你怎么生活。想想看，我就从来不会对你说‘别再过度消毒地毯了，Ray，你家地毯闻起来像是福尔马林泡过的死尸’，或者‘如果你再当着我的面开一支贵到离谱的威士忌，我就自尽’？我说过没有？所以，你不觉得这有点不公平吗？那群中国佬怎么说的，欲所不己勿嘶于人，对吧？”

“是已所不欲勿施于人，你个白痴，”Ray冷漠地纠正。“还有，我劝你不要。”

“你没把话说清楚，Ray，”Fletcher花了点时间把一个枕头垫在腰后，舒舒服服地坐好。“是别告诉你你家地毯闻起来像有具尸体死在了上面，还是别引用不合格的中国谚语？”

够了，到此为止。Ray翻过身，Fletcher正准备第三次按下打火机的动作停住。

“刚才说到哪了，Fletcher？”Ray似笑非笑地盯住他脸。“好像是关于死尸什么的。”

“这是恐吓，绝对是，”Fletcher咕哝。“赤裸裸的威胁。如果你认为我会屈服于——”

“哦，”Ray没等他说完便点头。“那试试看啊。点火。”

Fletcher试探着划动大拇指，Ray一跃而起，扑上去抢那只打火机。床单稍微造成了点阻力，因为它现在皱巴巴的，但Ray仍然成功地占据了上风。就在Ray把手肘顶上Fletcher气管的前一秒，Fletcher果断举白旗投降——确切来说，Fletcher把一只手按在床垫上，大力拍了两下，口齿不清地喊道“哎哟，痛！”，而那时Ray甚至还没开始压到他的喉咙。从憋红了脸的Fletcher手中夺下打火机没有任何难度，另一样东西则费了一番功夫。Ray在Fletcher的面前摊开手掌，挑起眉，Fletcher才恋恋不舍地把已经塞进嘴里的烟吐了出来。

Ray捏起烟，送进自己的嘴里。他衔着烟，讽刺一笑，用从Fletcher手中夺下的打火机打着了火。

Fletcher张嘴看着他，好半天才合上下巴。Ray听到他夸张地“哎哟”了一声。“你太双重标准了，”Fletcher一副痛心疾首的样子，“简直是斯文败类啊。你怎么知道这是大麻？”

Ray神秘一笑。他拢起唇，朝Fletcher懒懒地吐出个烟圈。“我知道你无法抗拒事后来根大麻，你个贱货，”Ray眯起眼，端详着自己手中的那根卷烟。“我不仅知道这是大麻，我还知道你是从哪儿搞到的。这玩意来自我们一个因为鼠疫而废弃了的工厂，现在那地方已经不运转了，但是内部人士在关闭前搞到了几棵，或者说，Mickey送给了他几棵。这是蓝寡妇，Fletcher，不是白犀牛，也不是你能搞到的那种廉价的美国派。我敢打赌你这辈子没抽过这么好的大麻吧？我不仅知道这是什么，我还知道是Dodge给你的——他是你的内应，我有没有说错？”

瞬间的紧张掠过Fletcher的脸，但他可不会就此认输。Fletcher只有一秒钟露出“被逮到了”的表情，随即便用干笑掩饰过去。“逮到我了，达令，”Fletcher抬起胳膊亲热搭住Ray的腰，试图以此蒙混过关。“老本事还没忘，eh？即便我和Dodge一起抽过大麻，这也不意味着什么。附近半个街区的人可能都在一起抽过大麻，就像你在露台叫一声贱货绝对会有半打人答应一样。你的推理有道理，只是缺乏逻辑。我认识Dodge，那又怎么样，Ray？”

“同意，”Ray痛心点头。“可能你们只是在一起讨论贱货的生存法则，或者研究《超级芝士培育学101》——不过有件事情你还不知道：Dodge也是在哈克尼长大的。现在，难道这不是一个巧合，Fletcher？还有第三个巧合：你包里的档案照片上有Dodge的指纹。”

Fletcher一时无言以对，Ray冲他咧开嘴，将手中那根蓝寡妇递向他的唇边，Fletcher摇摇头，表示自己此刻没有这种心情。随便你，Ray无动于衷地用眼神表示。他跨坐在Fletcher腿上，享受着这难得的胜利——这是他从昨天到现在应得的。Ray知道自己还远远没有亮出底牌，他也没指望Fletcher灰溜溜地败下阵来，但他需要这个，怎么处理Dodge可以等到以后再说。他仰起喉咙，松开抵住下唇的牙齿，一抹烟雾从他的口中柔软地弥漫开来。

烟雾散去后是Fletcher伤心的脸。“你不需要为了这个和我上床，我亲爱的Raymond，”Fletcher装出的那副坦诚还真的可以入选年度大众情人。“说真的，我本来可以直接告诉你。”

Ray不想指出Fletcher话里的自相矛盾之处，只觉得这怪有趣的。他瞅了瞅这张脸。

“别妄自菲薄，”Ray嘲讽道。“也许我是真的想和你上床呢。”

“是吗？”Fletcher顿时来了精神。Ray还真没见过变脸变得这么快的人。

Ray没说话，他轻弹手指，将掐灭的香烟一抛。它准确地掉落到Fletcher的传媒从业者奖杯里——这是陈年往事了，Ray甚至不知道他们干嘛给他颁这个奖，因为他是个出色的混蛋吗？Ray一向不喜欢那奖杯——他有充分的理由，它的造型看起来像是有人把马蹄铁挂在了一根没有蛋的老二上，而且还很自豪——所以，他现在也许是故意的。好吧他就是故意的。他的动作逗乐了前新闻从业者。

“恨死那个奖了，是不是，亲爱的？”Fletcher卖弄似的说。“我早就猜到。”

“没这回事，”Ray矢口否认。“我只是觉得它能成为一个漂亮的烟灰缸。”

Fletcher的笑容愈深，仿佛读出了Ray灵魂深处没说出口的台词，Ray的呼吸变得起伏不定，他可以继续摆出傲慢的样子，但他怀疑那会有用。空气变得炽热，Ray不太确定他们的视线胶着了多长时间。Fletcher的手仍放在他的腰上，只是已经挪移向下托住他的屁股。

“我们那时候很般配，Ray，”Fletcher开始表演他的招牌节目之一——深情回忆。“我们都是贱货。只不过你卖的是你的屁股，我卖的是我的脑子。”

Ray应该叫他滚一边去，但是那根大麻偏偏在最该死的时候起效了。“Fletcher，”Ray皱起眉表示异议。“这太荒谬了——不是说贱货那部分，是说般配那部分。据我所知，你当时标价还没我高。”

Fletcher呛了一下，开始大笑。Ray瞪着他笑得上气不接下气的样子。“抱歉，”Fletcher插进一句，“只是——”他再次笑起来，仿佛Ray说了个格外出色的笑话。Ray决定他受够了。他揪住Fletcher，堵上那张讨厌的嘴，Fletcher嘴上安静了一阵，手却撕扯起他的衣服。Ray跨坐在他身上，边吻边摆动腰身。他的屁股蹭过Fletcher的老二，而且正对地方。Fletcher粗喘着抓紧他，可Ray拒绝乖乖不动。Fletcher腾出一根指头，开始隔着睡裤摩挲起Ray的穴口，后者断开这个吻喘息，对Fletcher投去的视线凌厉，喉咙里却发出鼓励的声音。

“我觉得你对我的了解有误，”Fletcher居然还一本正经。“我正在陈述一个观点，而你的投怀送抱——不是说我不欣赏——打断了我。这习惯不好，Ray，相当，相当不好。”

Ray压低膝盖，以适当的角度压向Fletcher的腿间。狗娘养的背都弓了起来。

“继续啊，”Ray耸耸肩。“你刚才在说什么，Fletcher？”

“我说，”Fletcher的嗓音因为欲望而哑了两度。“你能骑我吗，拜托？”

“这就对了嘛，Fletcher。”Ray表示赞许。“也不是这么难，对吧？承认你是个贱货？”

Fletcher作举手投降状。Ray挪开膝盖，朝后退，没料到他一个松懈，被Fletcher掀了下来。Fletcher把他压在身下，还贴在他背上蹭了蹭，好像还他妈得调整信号一样。Ray还没找出恰当的骂人词汇，Fletcher就贴心地送了两根手指进来，这回轮到Ray拱起背骂娘了。

“喔，”Fletcher啧啧咂舌，似乎他感同身受。“我知道这样不好，可是我很想看看你的小洞。噢，它现在看起来可真美，就像绛红与雪白的花瓣——你知道Michel Faber的那部小说？不？它让我很想做点什么不规矩的事，Raymond，比如把你就这样绑在这里。”

Ray踢了他一脚，可惜没中，否则Fletcher就会知道雪白的滋味。“省省你的烂比喻，贱货！”Ray放声怒斥，只可惜他的声音都埋在了枕头里，被讨厌的枕套抹掉了一部分的威力。“现在不是加入读书俱乐部的时候！假如你不在有限的时间限期内放开我，我会让你知道什么叫做绛红！”

“抱歉啦，”Fletcher吐了吐舌头。“无论如何，我只是在说，来点景色观光？一点小小的风景巡游？你不会反对吧，Ray？让我和这位老朋友重聚一下，捣个小乱，顺便爽一吧？满足了我这个心愿以后，我保证一根小指头也不动，到时候你想怎么骑我就怎么骑我。”

“Fletcher，”Ray忍无可忍地咬牙迸出这句话。“说、重、点。”

Fletcher不老实地动了动，硬邦邦的老二戳在Ray的后腰上。Ray的眉心狠狠一跳。

“爹地想要回家，达令。”这辈子头一回，Fletcher言简意赅到让人发指。

还真是会挑时候，Fletcher汗津津贴在他背上，闻起来像是Ray上过的那所维多利亚区高中的更衣室，Ray在快速来一发和推开这本性爱脏话大全之间犹豫了半秒。待在Fletcher身边总让你觉得自己需要新鲜空气，或者需要检查某种精神创伤，但比起自己，Ray觉得Fletcher更需要挂个急诊看看脑子。他只考虑到这，Fletcher的舌头卷住他耳垂，牙齿轻轻厮磨。那里不再留有耳洞了，然而Ray仍然颤栗了一下。Fletcher抓起他的手，嘴唇轻擦过他的手指，将戴着尾戒的那只手指含了进去。Ray发现自己移不开视线：Fletcher在模仿口交的姿势吞吐他的手指，够没品的，但Ray开始感觉到，要找回刚才的思路变得格外艰难。

Fletcher的手滑入他的睡衣，找到他的乳头。Ray的大脑于是彻底地停摆。

Fletcher趁机捅了进来，Ray一挺腰，手指深深陷入床单。Fletcher腾出一只手，圈住他硬起来的老二。这是作弊，但Ray仍然头晕目眩地分开了腿。Fletcher低声说“喔是的，很漂亮，宝贝”，他挤进更深的地方，抬腰往里撞，Ray咬住枕头的一角压下一声浪叫。

接下来有营养的语言交流就彻底离他们远去了。Ray只来得及撑住自己，以防在Fletcher操他时头撞到床板。在Fletcher面前使出自己的叫床技巧简直就是浪费，Ray只是偶尔插上几句“就是这里”，还有“快一点，Fletcher，就连哈林区的婊子也操得比你狠”之类句子，权做指挥，Fletcher对最后一句回以“瞧呀，Ray，你终于有了身为婊子的觉悟了，我很欣慰”——Ray对婊子没有什么偏见，但他拒绝回应这句话，于是这就是他们之间交谈的全部。

比起刚才的疾风暴雨来，现在更像是另一种做爱。Ray的呼吸声不知不觉配合起Fletcher撞进他体内的节奏。几次抽插后，捅进他屁股里的老二退了出去，Ray支起上身，回过头，恰好看到Fletcher用两根手指拨开他的小穴。精液流到腿上的感觉让Ray想要骂人。他正要向Fletcher发难，Fletcher的老二却强行撑开他的穴口，把流出他体内的精液捅了回来。

Ray拧着床单，半边脸埋进枕头，咬紧Fletcher的老二。他的两条腿打着颤绷直，声音都变了调。很难描述这种感觉，仿佛有人一边从后边搞你一边在给你口交，Fletcher的一只手还拨弄着留在Ray阴茎上的环，下半身却已经完全失去自制力冲刺起来，搞得Ray只想骂娘。捣进Ray肠道的那根东西横冲直撞，倘若在莽撞炮友这方面有个竞赛，而Fletcher绝对能拿第一。Ray如果真的是个婊子，他已经把指甲狠狠掐进Fletcher的背肌里并且大叫操你妈（you shit-eating cunt）了。

Fletcher却忙得很。这贱货一边插在他身体里动，一边还不忘奚落他两句。

“怎么安静了？说点什么，Ray。我正等着你指点迷津呢。”

Fletcher话音刚落，指腹已经在Ray的阴茎顶端打起圈来，绝对是故意的。Ray对自己摇摇头。“我真不明白我为什么要允许你干这个。”他现在也汗津津的了，就像刚跑完一场马拉松似的。Ray听起来被操恼了，还有点嗨，一把被大麻和性欲洗礼过的声音格外沙哑。

“我记得这和某种OCD有关，”Fletcher倒是对答如流，“是你说‘绝无可能，我是不会用从你家橱柜跳出来的那盒套的，我不管整个伦敦城是不是只剩下这盒保险套，贱货，总之就是不行’——我也许没复述出确切措辞，但我绝对抓住了内容要旨。你还说了别的什么，‘现在滚过来操我，马上，’你说，‘否则你这辈子就别想用上你的老二了’。所以我只好乖乖听命啦，Ray。”Ray的臀部向后顶，听到一声重重的吞咽。Fletcher闭上了嘴。

Ray继续推高腰部，朝后摆臀，动作缓慢却抓住了要领所在。Fletcher发出一声嘶哑的“太对了，宝贝”，但由于太过白痴而被Ray选择性忽略。趁Fletcher安静下来，Ray再次重申对话的要旨：

“我要说的是，”Ray叹口气。“我不懂我干嘛让你给我重新戴上那个环，白痴。”

“噢，关于这个我有个答案，”Fletcher热心得可疑，“如果你能允许我展示一下——”

还没等Ray怒斥或者推开他，Fletcher向下滑动他的手，抵住Ray渗出前液的老二。Ray硬得有些头晕目眩，Fletcher稍微收拢手掌，让Ray的前端摩擦到他的掌心，这一举动带来的疼痛和让他破碎的渴望。Fletcher重重地撸动起来，Ray朝前倒去，他的胸膛剧烈起伏着，一些粗糙的噪音从他的喉咙里溢出。他闭紧眼，警告性低哼，但是Fletcher说“相信我，Raymondo，你会喜欢这个的”然后继续下去，Ray开始流汗，呼吸艰难，他的阴茎在两腿间变得沉重。血液涌上他的脸，他的膝盖像是融化了，挫败而饥渴的呻吟撬开他的嘴。

Fletcher摸到那个坚硬的小道具，解开它，似乎一点也没有遇到什么困难。

Ray当即抵达了高潮，跌进Fletcher臂弯，瘫倒在自己的精液里。有好半天他连一根指头都懒得动，Fletcher凑上来，在他脸颊一侧吻了一下。这种动作往常会引起Ray的抗议，可他还处在被操过头的后劲中，没去干涉。事实证明，这是个错误，Fletcher很快得寸进尺，不仅从后面抱住他还把脑袋搁在他肩窝上，这还没算完：Ray的身后还有根硬物不容忽略。

Ray喘匀气以后一把推开Fletcher，坐了起来。Fletcher乖乖就范，一脸自认倒霉的样子，把手伸向自己的老二，Ray却拍开他的手。“别犯贱，Ray，”Fletcher的抗议声渐弱，眼神却理直气壮地无辜。“我真的需要射。难道你忘了做贱货的第一条原则啦？贱货对贱货，我只是提醒你一下：别光顾着自己吃糖，亲爱的。有人还在这儿连棒棒糖代餐都没啃上。”

Ray对Fletcher歪了歪头，Fletcher立刻恢复讨好的媚笑。“只是那么一说。”

“我也有句忠告：躺着别动，”Ray对Fletcher挑起下颚。“我要骑你了。”

Fletcher傻乎乎愣住，紧接着，一个诡计得逞的笑容随即出现在他的脸上。Ray真是看不下去了，于是他推了Fletcher一把，坐上对方大腿，双手抓住Fletcher的手腕按在他的头顶。尽管被按倒，被压住手腕，Fletcher的兴致丝毫没有受到影响。那贱货主动在Ray放开他时将双手固定在了头顶。他还露骨地舔了两下唇，对Ray的下一步表示热烈的欢迎。

Ray对Fletcher的下流暗示只是笑了笑。他先摘下眼镜，Fletcher咽了一下口水。Ray竖起手指示意Fletcher别动，把眼镜放到一旁，他缓缓摘下自己的尾戒，再稳稳地放到眼镜的旁边。把所有的东西都安置好以后，Ray才回到了Fletcher的腿上，仍旧那么游刃有余。

他扶住Fletcher的老二，缓缓坐下去，两人同时倒抽了口气。

“原地别动，”Ray对Fletcher宣布。“让我来告诉你什么是真正的婊子，贱货。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 蓝寡妇（Blue Widow），白犀牛(White Rhino），美国派（American Pie），超级芝士（super cheese）都是大麻  
> 2\. 雪白与绛红的花瓣（The Crimson Petal and the White）是Michel Faber的一部小说


	9. Chapter 9

“他自告奋勇去买晚餐。”Ray告诉对方。

“所以你让他去了，”Coach坐在桌子的另一头，双手埋在衣兜里。“坏主意，Ray。”

现在看来是的，但在当时那个主意看起来相当不错。事实上，在半个钟头以前，任何能让Fletcher离开这所房子的方法都显得相当地不错。Ray微笑回去，让沉默提供完整的答案。

Coach叹口气，看了眼腕上的表。“再过十分钟，我们就能知道你要的档案在什么地方，”他提起脚边的一个亮面公文箱，把它推到Ray的跟前。“还有，这是他的备份——我的人在一家Brixton的旅馆找到的。这已经是两个忙了，Ray，我不可能帮你第三个。我只是因为孩子们扫射了Mickey的车才在这里。像我说的，我愿意做出补偿，但我可不是帮派达人。”

Ray淡淡一笑，举起杯子啜了口茶。“我希望一切都好。”

“一切是挺好的，谢谢，”Coach完全提不起兴致。“但我衷心希望你别再打电话给我。”

Ray往Coach的茶杯里添了点茶，一点也不着急的模样。“你觉得这个地方怎么样？”

Coach按住茶杯，好像那是什么会咬人的小物件，站在他身后的Primetime却抢答道：“贱货，这地方闻起来像精液。整个地方比我姥姥的内衣还要过时，你的有线电视费还欠交。”

“Primetime！”Coach喝道，男孩耸肩闭上了嘴。Ray笑吟吟朝Primetime望去。

“我为这小子向你道歉，”Coach赶紧说，“他不该表现得像个吉普赛贱货。”

“用不着道歉，他说的很对，”Ray顿住倒茶的手。“这地方确实闻起来像精液，比某人的内衣还要过时，而且有三个月的电视费没交。你有吉普赛人的观察力，贱货。现在：如果你有这样一间公寓，你会把账本藏在哪里？我说的不是你和某人打扑克时欠下的那种小数目，而是FBI会很高兴拿到手的那种账本。”

“我他妈怎么知道。”Primetime咕哝。Coach扭头瞪了他一眼，他不作声了。

Ray仍在笑容满面地等待Coach开口，对方却为难起来，似乎Ray刚刚扔他进了油锅。

“听着，没有冒犯的意思，”Coach严肃地说，两手依然插在口袋里，桌上的茶连动都没有动。“我是不会帮你找那个账本在哪的，就像我绝对不会帮忙处理那具尸体一样——我答应帮你找到那份档案，以及他手头所有资料的备份，仅此而已。我本来不愿淌这趟浑水，要不是我的孩子们扫射了Mickey的车子，干掉了好几个俄罗斯佬，而且惹毛了你老大的话。”

Ray正要开口，Coach摇摇头打断了他。“你其实已经帮了你自己一半的忙，你在Fletcher的手机上装了追踪软件，你知道他会受不住诱惑先去确认那份档案的存在，我们只要守株待兔就好。至于这些他留的后手，也不难找到，我照你教的那样打电话给Dodge，装作‘你老板请来的那个神秘的家伙’要和他谈谈，他以为Mickey识破了一切想要他的命，都不假装抵抗一下就把一切告诉了我：旅馆是他牵的线，Fletcher答应事成以后分他两成。这个箱子里有Fletcher手上关于你的一切资料，除了账本，我想这已经足够弥补孩子们欠下的债了。”

Coach停下来，指指手机。Ray的手机正躺在桌子上，屏幕这时亮了起来。“档案，”Coach黑着一张脸说，“结果出来了，瞧见这个小红点了吗？他就在这儿，来回要将近一个小时。如果没有别的事，我们就先撤了，我猜你也不想那家伙在回来时看到Primetime和我。”

“稍等。”Ray说。

“伙计，我尊重你和你为之工作的人，你想象不到有多么尊重。”Coach已经站了起来。“但是——”

“我说稍等。”Ray再次强调了一遍。

Coach困惑地慢下动作，Primetime不满地停住脚。Ray不慌不忙站起来，对他们友好地一笑。“我只给你四个字，”Ray抬了抬眼镜。“俄罗斯人。你欠我们的债是还清了，而且我也很乐意一笔勾销，但这位吉卜赛贱货和他的小伙伴打碎了俄罗斯人的计划还有他们的脑壳，这件事我怀疑他们会轻易忘掉。如果我被交到了俄罗斯人手上，你认为他们下一个会找上谁？我说得更明白一点吧，恐怕我和你都无法安心睡觉，除非我们把Aslan的鹰犬从这里赶出去——这可不仅仅是你，我，一两个贱货或者后备箱那具尸体的问题，我想你明白吧。”

Coach瞪他一眼，在椅子上重新坐了下来。“一切都还好吗，Coach？”Primetime问。

“不好，”Coach沉着脸答道。“你该明白你行动的后果，Primetime。你随便乱开枪的结果是我们现在在一间闻起来像精液的公寓里，楼下那辆车的后尾箱里还有具死尸——‘协同实施犯罪’，这个罪名听起来耳熟吧？——现在我们不做贱货都不行了，无意冒犯。”

Ray向他保证自己一点也没往心里去。“我只有两个要求，伙计们，”Ray再次恢复了那副轻松的，大家都是朋友的样子。“等在这儿，直到俄罗斯人找上门来；以及开动脑筋，和我一起找找那册账本在哪。前者你们绝对能够做到，后者我希望你们加把劲——我这是在为我们着想，先生们，那该死的账本是你，我，以及所有我们关心的贱货能够安然无恙的唯一依靠，假如说我了解Mickey的话。最后我只再强调一点，我也许是个贱货，年轻人，但现在我是你们保护的贱货了。”Primetime铁青着脸，抿着嘴盯着他看，一副敢怒而不敢言的样子，仿佛受了天大的委屈，Ray对他笑得很和善，但他怀疑这小子有生之年会忘了这茬。

Coach什么也没说，只是看上去很不喜欢自己所听到的。“你怎么知道俄罗斯人会找上门来——”Primetime插嘴。

“因为假如Mickey乖乖付钱，他们就会白跑一趟，”Coach阴沉着脸，“如果你是俄罗斯黑帮，你根本不必遵守规则——既然这样，又何必等到八点？何必乖乖等Fletcher把人质交出来？最保险的办法是跟踪Fletcher，找到人质，把假的绑架案变成真的绑架案。”

“非常好，”Ray赞许地点点头。“Fletcher会给那些俄罗斯人带路，到那时，我希望那些警察已经到了。除非他们太笨，你说对吧？”

Primetime困惑地望向Coach。“什么警察？”

Coach再次重重叹口气，像是在说Primetime孺子不可教。“我们楼下的那辆车后尾箱有具尸体，孩子，你觉得它距离解冻还有多久？你认为一旦它开始解冻，警察会从什么时候开始搜索这栋楼？我来粗略估计一下，如果你的那位朋友告诉了他们自己居住的大概范围，那么警察很快就会找上门了，从时间来看，”他看了眼表，“他们很大概率会和那帮俄罗斯人同时出现在这里。系好安全带，Primetime，我们所在的这个鬼地方很快会变成风暴中心。”

Primetime望向Ray，一脸震惊，似乎不敢相信这一切是这个戴着眼镜，穿得像个有正当职业的贱货搞出来的。Ray照旧啜了口茶，仿佛这一切都与自己无关。“你指导Fletcher绕了点路，所以警察不会太早注意到那辆车，”Ray评价道。“我猜你不会愿意帮忙处理后尾箱那具尸体，所以当Fletcher逃过一劫回到这里时尸体还在那里，一切都在计划之内，唯一的困难是说服这个贱货出门。但最后这部分并不算太棘手，我俩都不想下厨——精液也有它的用处，贱货，这一点我就不指望你小子记住了，你唯一打过的炮可能就是你的右手——”

Primetime出声抗议，Ray摇了摇食指，继续说下去。“——我刚才说到，我俩都不想下厨，而Fletcher记得这附近有家印度餐厅，提供相当好的佐餐白葡萄酒，而且老板恰好跟他很熟——我没问一家印度餐厅为什么会提供法国白葡萄酒，以及那里的老板为什么会跟他很熟，我觉得比起Fletcher来，那人对咖喱可能会更熟一些。但你已经惊动了Dodge，Dodge会惊动俄罗斯人，所以那鬼地方有没有葡萄酒对我来说都无所谓。等到Fletcher以为骗过了我，跑去证实档案确实存在并在回来的路上抓过印度外卖的时候：俄罗斯佬会等在那里。”

Coach表现得很需要喝一杯，Ray同情地朝他看看。Primetime盯着他，倒抽了口冷气。

“你他妈到底是什么人？”

“我？我只是个贱货，”Ray耸耸肩。“但你永远不能低估婊子，Primetime，这就是给你上的第一课。还有，你是对的：这地方闻起来确实像精液。”Ray说完对自己摇了摇头。

在座的都沉默了，Ray看了看众人。他的幽默感像笑容一样及时。“再来点茶？”

“我还是觉得这是个坏主意，”Coach清了清喉咙，示意Primetime别再说话。“万一警察和俄罗斯佬撞个正着，决定来场枪战，你怎么知道他们不会把你要的账本打个稀巴烂？还有你的雇主，你忘了他了，假如他派你来找的东西如此重要，他很有可能会选择直接付钱——三千万对他来说只是小数目，对吧？——而等到他八点派来的人出现，发现这鬼地方被打了个稀烂，人影不知去向，而活下来的人根本就不知道账本在哪，他可能也不会很开心。”

“你的假设有一个前提，”Ray冷静地提醒他。“那就是不吃晚餐。”

Primetime低声对Coach说“看来他不仅是个贱货还是个疯子”但Coach阻止了他。

“你说什么？”

“我叫了披萨，”Ray慢条斯理看了眼表。“和Fletcher的印度餐厅不同，那是家真的披萨店，而且就在附近。我们可以边吃边等，我想它现在也快到了——”门铃响了起来。

Coach瞪着他，好像觉得为了披萨而丢命简直是疯了。但Ray打开门，和送披萨的小子交谈了几句，把人迎了进来。Primetime和Coach困惑地看见一个金发男孩走了进来，Ray在他身后关上了门。“先生们，容我介绍一下，”Ray对那男孩挑起眉。“Alistair——Lord Prescott的儿子，他的爱好是探索贱货阶层的魅力，不是说他父母对此有多么谅解。我和Alistair很熟，而他正好在附近，所以我把他叫来了。Alistair，和我们共同演一出绑架案骗骗你的父母，打倒腐朽败坏的上流阶层，顺便从你老爹手中骗到去瑞士滑雪的钱怎么样？”

“酷。”Alistair说，把鸭舌帽朝后转了四十五度。Coach朝天翻了个白眼。

“记住，朋友们，我们救下了Lord Prescott的儿子，使得他免遭这附近贱货的毒手——他的父母会开心到上月球，因为他们这些日子以来根本不知道他在哪，Lord Prescott一开心，Mickey也会超级开心，你们听懂我的话了吗？”Ray笑眯眯说。“现在，Primetime。”

事实证明，Primetime也不完全是孺子不可教。他朝Alistair的后心挥出一拳。披萨小子晕过去，接住他的Coach一脸感慨。“好极，现在假绑架案变成了真绑架案，还是案中案，”Coach蹲下拍拍昏迷小子的脸。“我就知道不该接你电话的。我们把这小子放哪？我们怎么保证他的安全，尤其是在一大群俄罗斯贱货和佩警枪的杂种马上就要杀到的情况下？”

Ray露出个眼神，Coach倒退一步。“噢操。”他说。

“‘噢操’？”Primetime问道。

Coach摇摇头。“Primetime，把这小子搬上货车，你和Ernie盯着，一旦警察发现尸体并且进来搜楼，找个机会把尸体换出来，把这小子扔进后尾箱，别被发现，也别离得太近，记住了吗？”Coach拍拍Primetime的肩。“完成以后赶紧上来，不然派对就要开始了。不，别上这儿来，恐怕我们得借用一下对面的房子，顺便帮我把货车里的保龄球袋拿上来，那里面有把枪。我希望等下我们敲门时邻居会友好——该死，你何必费这么大劲救他的命？”

Ray认真考虑了一下这个问题，这还是他从昨晚到现在第一次思考。

“他还欠我一半的嫖资，而且我对老二不会感情用事。这答案你满意吗？”

Primetime又要说贱货，Coach赶紧送他出门，他赶走Primetime，倒回来对Ray摇头。

“有人说过你聪明到了可怕的地步吗？作为一个贱货来说？你知道你救了他他也只会再出卖你一次，对吧？”

“那个问题留给我考虑，”Ray打开披萨盒子，拿出把枪，塞进自己的后腰，朝Coach转过身，后者没有对盒子里不是披萨表示丝毫惊讶。“走吧，去敲邻居的门——对门的家伙是个喜欢说白痴的贱货，可能藏有猎枪和不超过二十五克的古柯碱，别说我没提醒你——他的浴室正对着这边，所以有个完美的架设狙击枪的角度。他好像也没养狗，猫，或者蜥蜴。”

Coach这次明确地翻了个白眼。他离开后，Ray花了点时间把公文箱藏好，把没有用处的披萨盒子扔掉，他甚至还收拾好了茶具。随后他坐下来，开始平心静气地等待电铃响起。

大概过了二十分钟左右，电铃确实响了起来。Ray按下电铃，一把烟熏过的嗓子响起。

“达令，是我，”Fletcher听起来像抽了一整晚的烟。“麻烦开门好吗？我的钥匙丢了。”

“没问题，Fletcher，”Ray温柔得连自己都能起鸡皮疙瘩。“完全，完全没问题。”

有人在玄关处磨蹭了好几分钟——除非这个世界上还有第二个人连自己家的锁都能忘了怎么开，否则那人绝对是Fletcher没错。虽然Fletcher能打开这个世界上大部分的锁——他管自己叫做本城最好的私家侦探倒也不算完全是假话——但开自己公寓的那把却花了他不少功夫。Ray猜他不想让那些俄罗斯佬得知他身上带着钥匙，这么看来，他也不完全是个白痴。Fletcher终于鼓捣开那把锁，将门推开，站得远远的便已经冲Ray举起了手上的外卖。

“Fletcher！”Ray装作惊喜的模样。“你滚去哪买晚餐了，迪士尼乐园？”

Fletcher嗤地笑了。“达令，你老是这么风趣。老实承认，看见我没被警察逮捕，完整到一根脚趾都没少，是不是有感到一丝欣慰？只是那么微弱的、完全无法忽略的一丝，让你想马上靠过来吻我？”嘴上这么说着，Fletcher却没动。他脸上带笑，但笑容里有一丝紧张。

Ray坐着没动。“你倒是可以滚过来吻我，”Ray说。“除非有什么把你留在了门边。”

Fletcher盯着他，他也盯着Fletcher。“噢那不急，Ray。”Fletcher说。

“是吗，”Ray回答他道。“究竟什么事情很急？把我想象成一个任你搞的贱货？”

Fletcher眨眨眼，笑容淡去，变成自知理亏的表情。他仍旧站在原地没动，只是吊儿郎当地举起两手，摆出一副标准的投降姿态。这有可能是因为他想向Ray认错，但更有可能是身后有人拿枪指着他的头。Ray兴致勃勃地盯着Fletcher的脸：他绝对不会错过这种好戏。

“给你带了份小礼物，达令——”Fletcher说道。“——有人想要杀你。”

Fletcher让到一旁，露出了顶在他后脑勺上的枪。伴随着这把枪在Ray的视野里举起，两个站在Fletcher身后的俄罗斯人也踏进了门。他们都带了枪，这一点Ray一看便知道了。

这还真是个精彩的蜜月，嫁给Fletcher的人才会有的那种。Ray不知自己为何有此荣幸。


	10. Chapter 10

进来的两位老兄可不同于伦敦南区的街头混混，也不同于Matthew Berger的摩萨德螃蟹，他们身上的子弹可能比一队正在当值的DCI还要多。虽然他们也穿着大衣，系着领带，像个正常的市区上班族，可是，别被干净的领口和锃亮的皮鞋给骗了，这两位绝对不是新手。那副自信满满的表情就是其中一个证明。他们简直像是统一了表情才走进来的，如果你问Ray，那副表情就是他们的杀人执照，而从Fletcher的表情来看，私人侦探对此也深有同感。  
  
至于他们的样貌，对于Ray来说那倒没有太大的区别。或许在有人想要杀你的时候，他们长什么样子对你来说永远没有太大的区别。Ray只注意到其中一个的脸上有道疤，而另一个则戴着一双手背挖空了的皮手套。疤脸把枪对准了Ray，逼他后退到一张椅子上，另一个人则逐一踢开这间屋子的其余房间，一边用眼角余光注意着Ray，奉劝他不要轻举妄动。Ray也不知道他们是怎么判断出自己才是威胁的，毕竟一直动来动去的人是Fletcher而不是他。Fletcher跳到一旁，在皮手套老兄进来时贴墙让开，高举两手，一副识时务的模样。如果你不想被流弹打中的话，躲到墙角可不是最佳方案，而且Fletcher正站在双方交火时最容易被打到的地点，但Ray又不是他的弹道学老师，没必要操心他在这门学科上得分几何，再加上这个婊子养的刚刚摆了他一道，就算子弹此时钻进他心脏，Ray的眼睛也不会眨一下。  
  
皮手套巡查完所有房间回来了，他端着那支半自动手枪，站在走廊里与同伴默默交换目光。那目光翻译一下就是：这里没有别的活人——也没有会给我们找麻烦的死人——看来今天傍晚不会遇到太多的惊喜——除了这个我们老大指定要找的家伙和那个连枪都不懂开的白痴。  
  
Ray只能读出这么多，因为就在这时疤脸咧嘴一笑——会把小孩吓哭的那种笑法——然后转过身去，无声掩上了门。疤脸煞星继续守在门口，而他的同伙则站在Ray的背后，这两位不速之客把Fletcher和Ray堵在正中央，假如其中任何一位开枪的话，就会把他们像同一串烧烤上的两块肉那样点燃，Ray一点也不喜欢这个想法。他更不喜欢的是，黑手套在他身后弯下腰来，把手伸进他的大衣外套，搜走了他的枪。Ray坐在那里，默默望向Fletcher，无声地表示这一切都是你搞出来的鬼，Fletcher耸耸肩，目光飘开去逃开谴责。Ray锲而不舍地拿凌厉视线扫射他的脸，目光大意就是：等我摆脱这件烂事，我就把你做成披萨，贱货。  
  
没错，这两位老兄是专业的，和Ray预计的一样。那么为什么到现在还没开枪？因为三千万是一个带有魔力的数字，如果这个三千万只需要除以二，最后的结果则更有魅力。如果Ray现在死了，他们一分钱也拿不到，所以何不等等再说？等那三千万到手，再动手也不迟，反正现在Raymond Smith在他们眼里已经是个死人。到时候把装钱的箱子拿走，没人知道曾经有俄罗斯佬在现场出现过，所有的尸体都能够推给本城最好的侦探，那个丧心病狂到去勒索Mickey Pearson的白痴。此事两全其美：事成之后不但能够把Ray的人头交给老大，完美交差，还能趁此机会与Mr. Smith在这所公寓里边等边培养感情，比方说利用手头就有的小工具，撬开他的嘴，问问Aslan Senir很感兴趣的大麻场和Mickey的账本在哪里。  
  
这真是太棒了。从疤脸先生脸上逐渐扩大的微笑来看，Ray清楚自己猜了个八九不离十。这位先生好心关上门可不是为了邻里的身心健康着想，而是因为他们决定在这里待上一段时间。Fletcher望过来，Ray看回去，Fletcher再看过来，交换目光的刹那彼此都想到了同一件事。皮手套端着两把枪，一把对准了Fletcher，一把对准了Ray自己，而疤脸煞星此刻卷起袖口，迈着胸有成竹的步伐朝Ray走来——Ray大胆猜测一下，他不是准备过来说你好的——如果是这样，没必要把手握成拳头，你说是吧。  
  
从这两个人进门到现在，Ray总觉得自己忘了一件事，一件相当重要的事，众多常量之中的变量。但当你的后脑勺顶着两把枪——其中一把还是你自己的——而另一个人手里端着第三把，捏着拳头朝你走来的时候，要想顺利想起这件事真的有点困难。Ray希望现在预约牙医不会太晚：疤脸俄罗斯佬的目标显然是他的门牙。打掉一个人的所有牙齿是最快速的审讯方法，只要你有过硬的拳头和不怕听到惨叫的头脑，这两点条件疤脸先生绝对都不在话下，从他所在的位置走到Ray的椅子还不到十步。Ray从未想过自己还有希望Fletcher的公寓变得更乱的那一天，可是眼下，他巴不得走廊堆满杂物，挡住疤脸先生的脚步。他的期盼没有应验，不仅后脑勺的两把枪没消失，疤脸也顺利抵达他的跟前，Ray眼看着拳头举起——  
  
一声惨叫，但不是他自己的。俄罗斯佬怒气冲冲回过头，Fletcher耸耸肩，手里还拿着那个该死的奖杯。“Oops！抱歉，”Fletcher毫无诚意地眨了眨眼。“我打疼你了吗？不管怎么，我希望我没有很用力。我只是想说，找错人了，如果你想问点什么事，你该找的是我。”  
  
Ray想起自己忘掉的是什么了：Fletcher。这个无法预计的，总是不按牌理出牌的贱货。  
  
疤脸煞星怒吼一声，掐住Fletcher的脖子把他逼到墙边。这出闹剧让站在Ray身后的另一个人举棋不定，不知是应该把枪对准Fletcher好，还是继续盯紧Ray让他别动。Ray可以趁此机会把枪抢过来，但他怀疑在那以前Fletcher就已经被掐死了——疤脸老兄一定甚少被人砸到头，所以他对Fletcher的举动完全无法谅解，当他掐住Fletcher的脖子时，他用尽全力，一点也没有手下留情。Fletcher的脸很快涨成猪肝色，挣扎着用力拍打墙壁，Ray的脑海里掠过许多方案，可是哪一个都不切合实际。所以他只是翘起腿朝椅背上一靠，拂掉衣摆上不存在的灰尘，朝门边的方向漫不经心地抬起头，准备看看Fletcher还有什么遗言要讲。  
  
“你让我心碎，达令。”Fletcher的遗言姗姗来迟，而且被呼吸不畅挤到变形。  
  
“噢是吗，Fletcher？原来你还有颗心？”Ray带笑望了望他。  
  
Fletcher呼吸不了，只能用目光表示他对这句话的抗议。  
  
Ray摇摇头。“你该直接打破他的脑袋的，贱货。死人通常比较善解人意。”  
  
接下来的情节包括Ray问Fletcher墓碑上要刻什么，这点小事Ray还是可以帮忙的，而Fletcher捂住心口，眼皮上翻，扮演起西班牙肥皂剧里被女仆安妮塔伤透了心的男主人公，这一切并没有影响疤脸老兄继续掐住Fletcher的脖子，决定让城里最好的私人侦探一命归西。突然间，皮手套跨前一步，说了句俄语，也许他看不下去疤脸偏离计划，也许他们对大白天杀个不属于黑帮的人还有什么顾虑，这是个完美的时机，Ray可以抬手抓向皮手套老兄的蛋然后让他疼得用俄语喊娘，让那两把枪直接从他手中掉下来，这比直接伸手夺枪要好，因为后者难免走火——如果你认为不会，那么Ray会告诉你你看的电影太多了。掐住某人的蛋，从另一方面来说，则没有走火这一项，只不过不那么绅士而已，Ray在这方面训练有素——如果你没忘记他过去干什么的话。于是Ray朝后挪了挪，一边揶揄Fletcher现在看起来像三分熟的牛排一边准备实施他的下三滥计划，他必须快点，从Fletcher的脸色来看，这贱货不是一脚跨进了鬼门关，而是另外那只脚也快跨了进去。就在这千钧一发之际，门铃响了。  
  
Fletcher望向Ray，Ray望向门，皮手套望向刀疤。所有人都不约而同停下了动作。  
  
“请开门，先生，”敲门声十秒后再次响起。“警察。有件事情需要你的协助。”  
  
这可就有点尴尬了。俄罗斯佬1号立刻拧过头，与俄罗斯佬2号交换了眼神。  
  
砸门声越来越响，室内却安静得连一根针掉到地下都听得见。掐在Fletcher脖子上的手放开，转而按住Fletcher的胳膊。疤脸抬起枪对准Fletcher的太阳穴，推着他进了浴室，他们的身影在浴室内消失。Ray只看到半寸枪口从虚掩的浴室门里伸出，对准这栋公寓的大门，但这是他能看到的全部了，因为皮手套顶在他后脑勺上的枪动了。  
  
“去开门，”原来俄罗斯佬会说英语，而且还比Primetime说得都好，“别耍花招。看看他们要些什么，把他们赶走。”  
  
哦Ray很清楚他们要什么，他们要的东西就在浴室里，脑门上写着“妄想症贱货”。  
  
Ray对皮手套微笑，保证自己不会耍花招。他慢慢走近门口，转动把手，门朝内打开两英寸，链子还挂在门上，但总算有些清新空气了。门外露出两张脸，Ray可以清楚地看到他们的样子，他们却看不到顶在他脑后的枪。两个警探站在走廊上，等得太久，看上去都不怎么开心。其中一个较为瘦削，银灰色头发，军人站姿，另一个肩膀更宽些，衣着谈吐也更随意一些，看上去像是个新人。他们亮出证件，先后介绍了自己，那个老手叫Toby，他的搭档叫Norman。他们看起来并不难对付，但也许在Ray看不到的楼梯拐角还有一群帮手。  
  
“我们在找一个非常危险的杀人犯，”Toby说，“可能携带武器。有可靠的情报证实他就住在这附近，此人是不止一宗谋杀案的嫌疑人，目前在逃。您见过此位老兄吗，先生？”  
  
Ray茫然摇头。Toby捅了捅还在嚼口香糖的Norman，清清喉咙。他的搭档于是将一张嫌犯的大头照递了过来，那上面确实是Fletcher这个白痴没错。Ray望着照片，装作努力回想的样子，直到后脑勺上的枪杆失去耐心地抵住他的头。Ray轻声咳嗽，把照片还了回去。  
  
“没见过，警官。”  
  
“是吗，”Norman终于停止咀嚼口香糖，插嘴道。“可是有资料显示他就住在——”  
  
Toby再次捅了他一下，Norman的声音戛然而止。Ray非常感同身受，如何教育小兔崽子们在适当时刻把嘴闭上真的是全世界共通的难题。Ray会首先建议他让Norman先生把乱嚼口香糖的毛病改掉，一把扳手通常能有出色的功效。具有先见之明的Helmsley警官——这是证件上Toby的姓——阻止搭档的信口开河，朝前踏出一步，对Ray亮出个出色的笑容。  
  
“你确定你从未见过此人，先生？”  
  
“一点印象也没有。”Ray对他报以同样的笑容。  
  
Helmsley瞥了眼门上的搭链，与搭档窃窃私语。  
  
“那么我想你不介意我们进去看看吧，先生？”  
  
“如果确有此必要的话。”Ray说。就在说出这句话的那刻，顶在他身后的枪消失了。  
  
Helmsley警官向他确保确实有此必要。  
  
Ray取下门上的链条，把两位警官让了进来。这就是Toby和Norman进门时看到的一幕：公寓里没有他们要找的可疑人士，没有符合Fletcher描述的那种贱货，却有两个高大，坐姿端正，不苟言笑的俄罗斯佬，肢体语言僵硬地坐在正对着大门的那张铺了桌布的餐桌后面，两人都面朝着门，两人都领口掖着餐巾，各自把一只手藏在桌布下面，另一只手握住茶杯。如果不仔细看的话，这幅景象还真是和谐得就像郊外野餐。两位警官困惑地停住脚步，Ray不怪他们，这确实像梦中才会有的景象。即便条子们嗅出有什么不对，他们也抓不到具体缘由，Norman连咀嚼口香糖都忘了，目瞪口呆地看着这一对年度好客人的出现。Helmsley不愧是个老资格的条子，从进门到此刻，他的目光一直没离开过那两个俄罗斯佬的脸。  
  
“喜欢请客，先生？”Helmsley绕到餐桌的左边。“已经过了下午茶的时间了，不是吗？”  
  
“哦，这是我的一些亲戚，”Ray面不改色地扯谎。“远道而来。他们都饿坏了。”  
  
两个俄罗斯佬点头称是。Helmsley绕着桌子转了一圈，踱着长官的步子回到了门廊上。期间Ray一直担心哪个俄罗斯佬按捺不住给他一枪，然而Helmsley警官今天的运气不错——他竟然胜利绕场一周，平安回来了。他重新背着手站到Ray的左侧，对Norman丢了个眼神，好像要让他的搭档领会到什么才叫出色的警务工作。疤脸和皮手套的表情却不怎么好——Ray猜测他们的忍耐也快到极限了——他俩铁青着脸，望着Helmsley继续与Ray寒暄。  
  
“你有斯拉夫血统？”  
  
“我祖父娶了个乌克兰姑娘，”Ray装出感慨的样子。“一直管她叫做他的基辅少女。”  
  
这个浪漫但狗屁不通的故事终于让Toby满意了。他点点头，半信半疑，但最终还是决定逮捕嫌犯比较重要。他掉头朝反方向走去，Ray把他送到门口，Norman的声音传来。长着暗疮，喜欢口香糖的Norman刚才一直没说话，Ray差点把他忘了，然而，Toby Helmsley走到门口，与他的年轻搭档汇合的时候，Norman却停止往小本本上记录，抬起头来插嘴：“可是那张桌子上什么食物也没有。”假如这是安徒生童话，Norman就是那个指出皇帝没穿衣服的男孩。Helmsley停住脚，一百八十度转身，警察与杀手们的视线再次碰撞到了一起。  
  
两位杀手纹丝不动，两位警官则惊疑不定。假如现在有人射出第一发子弹，情况立刻会演变成世界大战。就在气氛变得越来越僵持，而且越来越像是世界末日的时候，桌子下面动了一下。然后，在众目睽睽之下，一只手从桌布下面露出来，在餐桌上摸来摸去。这只手摸到半包香烟，缩了回去。又过了一会，也许外面的气氛过于平静，手的主人索性探出半个脑袋，摸出打火机来点火。等到这第五个人披着桌布点着了烟，这才注意到所有人都在看着他。  
  
“晚上好，女士们先生们。”这个最后出场的家伙冲众人点点头，“抽根烟不犯法，我想？”  
  
没错，这就是Fletcher。有人也许想问打Toby和Norman进门起，私人侦探究竟藏在了哪里，那么答案现在揭晓了。疤脸煞星和皮手套情急之下想不到藏人的地方，于是将这个杂种塞进了桌布下面——Ray可以想象得出大概的决策过程。问题1：他们不知道Fletcher是个贱货。问题2：他们不知道Fletcher不仅是个贱货，还烟瘾大到为了抽根烟什么事都做得出来。问题3：他们不知道Fletcher这个看起来连开枪都不会的家伙是一桩凶案的嫌疑人。所有的问题加在一起，导致这个决策的致命失误。当Fletcher的脑袋露出来时，所有人都愣住了。  
  
所有人，除了Ray。Ray不动声色地溜到门边，伸手摸到门把，但没人关心他在干什么。  
  
Norman首先反应过来，朝Fletcher的方向一指。“长官，”他高吼。“这就是那个贱货！”  
  
他的勇气值得赞赏，可是贱货这种词使用时最好加上限定语——尤其是在两个能听懂英语的俄罗斯佬面前。贱货一词语音刚落，俄罗斯杀手与代表正义的一方不约而同地掏出了枪。四把枪隔空对峙，俨然都在等待对方先让步。Fletcher一脸茫然，似乎不明白抽个烟为什么会引发世界大战。可惜两位警官没有分享Fletcher的幽默感——Norman应该是第一次碰枪，额头布满豆大的汗珠。唯一感动Ray的事情是：终于没人在他耳边嚼他妈的口香糖了。  
  
“交出那个贱货！”正义使者吼道。  
  
“不，”俄罗斯人吼回来。“你们先交出那个贱货！”  
  
Ray认为有必要插进一条脚注：英国佬口中的贱货指的是Fletcher，而俄国佬口中的贱货却是Ray。此贱货非彼贱货，可能需要一张国际事务谈判桌，再加两个翻译才能让他们明白双方完全不在一个频道上。局面再一次陷入僵持的境地， 所有人都举着枪，但没人愿意先开枪。这很容易理解，对条子来说，开一枪要写无数的报告，而且他们并没有抓住这两个俄罗斯佬的小辫子，除了脾气不好和非法持枪以外；对于俄罗斯佬来说，除非迫不得已，否则没必要开枪打死警察把事情闹大——事情见报，三千万泡汤，老大也不会高兴。这两方可能会隔空喊话到永远，除非另一方先动手。事情本来是这样的，如果Ray没有打开门的话。  
  
Ray打开了门。  
  
有人从远处打中了桌上的一个茶杯——Ray为Fletcher老妈的茶具哀悼片刻——萨克森瓷器裂成六片，发出的声音不比安全气囊弹出更大，但效果却极为卓著。两个俄罗斯人跳到一边，其中一个朝另一个喊了句什么，Ray不懂俄罗斯语，但他拿脚趾打赌那是“有伏击！”的意思。皮手套骂了句脏话丢开手枪，从大衣里掏出半自动步枪，对准两位受人尊敬的警官射击。Norman掏出枪，Toby似乎想叫他等等再说，然而这时，第二发从远处射来的子弹擦过受人尊敬的Toby Helmsley警官身旁两寸处，直接打进他身下的地毯。Toby跳了起来。  
  
“贱货！”受人尊敬的Helmsley警官骂出今天早上的第一句脏话。  
  
俄罗斯人回以一枪，打掉他的帽子。这就是压毁停战这只骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
  
和平毁了。转瞬间，除了Ray和Fletcher以外，所有人都在忙着互相射击。没人关心这究竟是为了什么，也没人记得嫌犯、人质或者三千万。计划颇有成效，Coach的枪法也比Ray想象中出色。一切对Ray来说都很好，但是对Fletcher来说很糟。Ray可以轻易退到安全位置，但Fletcher还在桌下，恰好位于这场《伤人执照》（Ricense to Kill）的交火范围里。  
  
“介意救一下我的命吗，达令？”Fletcher问道。  
  
“不。”  
  
“即便我把所有手头上的资料给你，包括Mickey即将给我的三千万？”  
  
Ray抱着双臂从镜片底下看着他，依旧冷冷地吐出一个字。“不。”  
  
“哪怕我把你最想要的东西给你，并且从此对你惟命是从？”  
  
Ray缓缓对Fletcher露出一个笑容。“你到底在说什么，你这个妄想狂贱货？”  
  
“我在说，”Fletcher贼溜溜转着眼珠，神秘地压低了声线，尽管完全无此必要。“你想要的那份档案，那份Mickey暗地里保存的关于你的材料，那本编辑大佬Dave会很高兴搞到的电影汇编，现在，目前，眼下这一刻，就在城里最好的私家侦探手里，我亲爱的。所以，介意捞我一把吗，Raymond？让老Fletcher脱离火海，顺便躲开几发没眼的子弹？”  
  
Ray盯着Fletcher，眯起眼，神色越来越冷酷，可是到了开口的那一刻，所有的冷酷却化为友好和轻松，仿佛之前的一切从未发生过，仿佛Fletcher是他在这世界上最好的朋友。  
  
“你怎么不早说呢，Fletcher。”Ray说道。他蹲下身，抓过一把不知被谁扔到地上的枪，冲进枪林弹雨之中，朝Fletcher前方的某个障碍物扫射起来。“去死吧你们这些贱货——”  
  
  
 _“我必须打断你一下，”Ray的眉头皱得死紧。“这听起来不像是事情发生的真实版本。”  
  
“哎呀，Ray，真版本卖不出价嘛，”Fletcher冲他挤挤眼。“我只是借题发挥了一下，你知道，添油加醋，润色润色？这样你老大，Big Dave和苏格兰场都能开心，真正发生了什么又有什么要紧？”Ray瞪他一眼。“好吧好吧，”Fletcher摆好姿势，低头在不存在的小本本上划掉两行。“只是确保你还有在听。现在，回到故事里，老电影格式，大屏幕，让我们来看看一个有魅力，充满自制，非常聪明，但并不总是喜欢大开杀戒的Ray，以及一个懦弱自私，胆小无耻，但是不，亲爱的，并不总是在该跑的时候逃跑的Fletcher。我必须得说比起真实版本来，我更喜欢刚才那个版本，Ray，因为那个版本没有丑化我们的形象。只在我们俩之间说说，除了你和我之外，没有人会相信这个版本。你真的要听吗？那么好吧，准备好了吗？开机：”_  
  
  
没有任何办法能够安全脱身，Ray也许应该放弃这事，直接留在原地念哈利路亚。  
  
可是Ray又忘掉了什么：Fletcher。这个不按牌理出牌的贱货。  
  
“Ray，留在那儿！”Fletcher从桌下探头，紧张兮兮地朝他喊话。“我来接你。”  
  
Ray很想笑，可他的幽默感已经用完了。事实上，当Fletcher从桌子底下匍匐过来，来到他身边，抱住他整个人的时候，他只是嫌弃地哼了一声。Fletcher闻起来像廉价烟草，而且他的胡子非常扎人，这个家伙抓住他，亲了一下他的鼻子，情况过于荒诞，Ray忘了该为此而生气。“你迷路了么，Darling？”Fletcher说的话和他们第一次见面时一模一样，尽管眼下的情形一点也不浪漫，而且他们还贴着墙根站着。“能给这样的美人带路是我的荣幸。”  
  
“滚蛋，Fletcher，”Ray挤出一句。“这次就算你给我带了圣诞礼物我也不会跟你走。”  
  
“你怎么知道的，Raymond？我真的给你带了圣诞礼物。”Fletcher神秘兮兮地停下。“我拿到了你的档案。如果不是俄罗斯人的打扰，我本来会把它当做道别礼物送给你。”  
  
“你在说什么，Fletcher？”  
  
“没错，达令。你自由了。你可以砰地一声退休而不需要担心任何人阻拦——尽管如果你干回老本行的话我确实希望你能给我个折扣，不？——我只希望你开心，Raymond。你瞧，我本来希望拿上这三千万说服你和我一起跑路，你知道，退休计划之类的？居家生活？我们可以到一个小岛上，我做我的贱货，你做你的——喔，好了，别瞪——我这就闭嘴。”  
  
Ray的胃在揪紧，在Fletcher找借口溜出门的所有原因里，他从未想过这会是其中的一条。Fletcher开始贴着墙根小心朝前挪动，并且示意他大胆跟上，Fletcher并不是逃亡大师，他连战地记者的资格都没有，换做平时Ray会尖锐地指出这一点，但他今天却不知怎的默默照做。情况确实危险，因此当他们俩都钻进桌子底下以后，眼前的一切仍然感觉很不真实。  
  
“我知道这里面肯定有个计划，Ray，”Fletcher在桌沿撞到头，呲地叫出声。“但它究竟是什么？有两群家伙在我的公寓里枪战一点也不好玩，而且别忘了，某人还在车尾箱里。”  
  
“他不在，”Ray纠正道。“如果你说的某人是我想的那个人的话。”  
  
虽然他说的是英语，但Fletcher一副完全没懂的样子。“这是什么意思，他不在？”  
  
Ray正要开口解释，Fletcher忽然朝他扑过来，将他压在地面上。然后Ray就听到了一声闷响，和游乐场的铁皮玩具被气枪打中时的声音一模一样。身后一片沉寂，Ray皱起眉。  
  
“Fletcher？”  
  
“别动，达令，”典型的Fletcher回应。“这可是我最喜欢的体位。”  
  
Ray的右边肩膀又湿又重，但那不是他自己的血。他翻过身，Fletcher呻吟了一声。Ray这回看清了：子弹打中了Fletcher这个白痴。Ray不知道哪样事情更让他失望，Fletcher死不了，还是Fletcher居然替他挡枪。也许是后者，这样一来他们之间的账就更纠缠不清了。  
  
“你他妈到底以为你在干嘛，Fletcher？”  
  
“另一半的嫖资，亲爱的，”Fletcher眨眨眼睛，投来的视线分外无辜。“既然说到这里，我得为自己辩护一句，我当时确实没钱——既然已经是老黄历了，我就对你实话实说了吧——我那时可是靠稿费过活，日子过得紧巴巴的。瞧，我个人并不反对肉偿，可是……”  
  
Ray完全不想听剩下的内容，所以他堵住了Fletcher的嘴：用他唯一知道的方式。Fletcher在他的耳边说了句什么，但那句话只有Ray能听见。距离拉远，宽镜头：警笛在鸣响，枪战在继续，鲜血汩汩流淌，弹壳铮然落地，车辆从行驶到渐停——大标题，打出字幕，结束。  
  
  
 _“如果这个真实的版本被拍成电影，Raymond，”Fletcher合上那个不存在的本子，两手垫在脑后，翘起二郎腿望向站在床边的Ray。“会有把脑子都操出来的热吻，会有响着警笛的车子赶来现场增援，会有满天横飞的子弹，会有鲜血和羽毛到处都是……可是我们还有一两个疑团没有解决，对吧？一两个问题还没有得到答案？我们仍然不知道Matthew去了哪，在你用Lord Prescott宝贵的独生子换掉他的尸体以后；而且我敢打赌你仍然不知道Mickey的账本在哪儿。最后也是最重要的，你的老板，他到底有没有付赎金？”  
  
Ray微微一笑，拈起Fletcher手中那个不存在的笔记本，朝身后一扔。他以同样的方式摘掉了Fletcher的眼镜，把它搁置到医院的病床旁。Fletcher不安分地动了动，Ray竖起食指对他警告。他跨坐到Fletcher的身上，居高临下地俯视着Fletcher，同时扯下自己的领带。Fletcher咽了咽喉结，Ray对他俯下身，把刚刚从自己脖子上摘下的领带覆盖在他的眼睛上。  
  
“Buenos días，Fletcher-mondo，”Ray哑声说。“我要你陪我玩个游戏。”_


	11. Chapter 11

“我敬佩你的勇气，”Ray申明，“尤其是，你的努力。你竟然想到借此机会绑架我。”

他朝后拱臀，Fletcher狠狠抽了口气。

“你知道Mickey早晚会派我来找你，于是你把剧本交给Miramax，跳上一辆开往机场的车准备跑路，只是你没有料到你跳上的那辆车目的地不是机场，而且开车的是我.”

Ray的舌头找到Fletcher喉结下方的一个凹陷，咬下去，Fletcher在他的唇齿之间呻吟。但这只是让Ray更用力地啃咬下去。“你发现计划泡汤，于是在你那黑暗的灵魂里产生了另一个计划。你摆出一副要和我叙旧的样子，讲起故事，把我引到那间酒吧，只是我知道一些你不知道的事：那间酒吧的前买主是Lord George，现任的经手人是我。我可以就在那里解决了你，可是我决定纵容你这个狗娘养的，因为你如此肯定你那个下流的小计划进行得一帆风顺，因为你会在忘形的情况下喝个半醉，忘了检查谁把什么放进了你的车尾箱里。”

“Ray，”Fletcher的笑声开始站不住脚，“听我说……”

“不，你听我说，”Ray满不在乎地舔掉咬痕渗出的血迹，对Fletcher一笑。“我知道酒精会让你的血液变得迟钝，而且在洗手间里和你打上一炮会让你飘然自得——你也确实自得其乐，你甚至忘了问自己为什么我会同意在酒吧里和你搞上第二回。一切都很顺利，对吧？和你想象中差不多？你在你的公寓里给我找了个位置，决定把mi casa es su casa付诸实践，这也不能怪你，筹码全部到位，你准备勒索Mickey三千万。我有没有漏掉什么？”

Fletcher快速眨动着眼皮，脑子里转着念头。被领带绑住的脑袋朝病床两旁张望，似乎想要寻找帮手。

“达令，”Fletcher干笑了几声，“这完全是一场误会。至于那个小小的绑架——”

Ray裹住Fletcher裤裆下面的勃起，用力一握，Fletcher朝前拱起，上身整个抬了起来，手指深深陷入床单里。他大口哈气，后半截话断在喉咙里。Ray低下头冲他微笑，五指更深地陷入Fletcher裆部，挤压碾磨，Fletcher忘掉自己要说的话，只剩下被情欲裹挟的喘息。

Ray捏了他一把，乖乖交出屁股的同时，Fletcher仰头跌回到枕头上，如果现在领带下面那双眼睛迷蒙地张大，Ray一点也不会意外。“顺便一提，”Ray友好地补充道，“你给我准备的‘香肠’还不够我塞牙缝，Fletcher。”

Fletcher挺起胯追逐着Ray的手，Ray却把手掌抽回，漠然望着床上男人的脸。“对于我来说，一切都在我预料之内，可是对你来说，情况可就不那么好了，”Ray继续好心地帮助他回顾剧情。“射精让你反应迟钝，关于性道具的小故事满足了你的虚荣心，索取赎金的电话进行得很顺利，何况你还全方位证实了我是个婊子，你在离开家的时候，以为自己是火线上的军师，贱货里的翘楚——你忘了算进去两件事，是什么呢，Fletcher？你把车停错了地方，以及你忘记检查车上除了你自己还有多少个贱货。Bunny不仅送来了茶叶——他送来了枪。在你的小故事里，Matthew把这把漂亮的小玩意送给了Mickey，Rosalind就是用这把枪打死Dry Eye手下的骑兵，所以我想你认得这把枪吧，嗯？”

Fletcher干笑几声。“我亲爱的Raymond，这里面肯定有某种误会。”

“噢，一点误会也没有，Fletcher，绝对没有误会，”Ray开始用屁股磨蹭Fletcher的“枪”，一点也没有要双关的意思，“你瞧，Bunny不仅送来了枪和茶叶，他还打了个电话告诉那两位可爱的警察，犹太牛仔富翁在你的车尾箱里。而照他们发现的看来，我会说根本没有误会。”

Ray的动作很舒缓，但Fletcher还是嘶哑地呜咽了一小下。Ray竖起手指，告诫他安静。

“你打电话给我，一向乐于助人的我建议你到Coach那儿去寻找帮助，顺便问一句，逃亡的路上好玩吗？一想到你要抽掉很多根烟来平复你那恐慌的心脏，而且你因为闯红灯而差点被警察逮到，我就觉得非常欣慰，最后一次友情提示：你真的应该开始存放正常饮料了。”

Ray抬起腰，从后往前卷带自己的屁股，Fletcher倒抽了口冷气，哼哼起来，语气中全是委屈十足的抗议。但Ray置若罔闻。“你一定以为是运气让我的电话刚好在你手里，让Coach的号码刚好在我的电话里，让我建议你和Coach联系上——可惜不是，Fletcher-mondo，Coach答应帮我个忙，换句话说，他一直在等你。这要从我必须让你和Coach见上一面开始说起。你的内线看到你和Coach在聊天，以为你出卖了他，你前脚离开Coach的拳馆，这个内线就把他知道的全说了——包括你的松果都藏在哪里。当你的贱屁股挪过去寻求帮助的时候，Primetime他们在你藏东西的旅馆里找到了备份。你往家赶，我已经领先你一步，可是我还必须知道这个内线是谁，我准备了露台午餐，并且和你操上了第二回——因为我知道你在做爱后神经会松弛得失去防备，而且你会控制不住来根大麻。”

“美貌与智慧并重，eh？Raymond？”Fletcher讨好的语调下面有种可疑的急切，如果你仔细听的话。“我一向都说你会是个出色的妻子。”

“是啊，”Ray眯起眼打量着他。“只是我没料到你会玩上求婚这一手。我也没有料到Henry会打电话给我。那束花马马虎虎，Fletcher，你可以做得比那更好，但是你侮辱Henry的方式嘛——我可以光为那个和你上床，而且免掉全部费用，这样说是不是感觉好多了？”

“噢，Raymond。”Fletcher正儿八经地感慨。“如果你现在也有同样的感觉——”

“别急，我还没说完，”Ray冷冷地再次抬起了手。“个人来说我不反对在床上消磨一整个下午，可是我需要你出门，你这个自视甚高的杂种。所幸的是，在这方面我不需要多费脑筋，你自告奋勇去买晚餐，是不是，贱杂种？我同意了你的小算盘——尽管我知道所谓的印度餐厅不过是骗人的狗屁，你冒这么大的风险出门，不过是为了确认Dodge告诉你的关于我的档案。因为你之前只是怀疑有这么一样东西，对吧，但从未证明过？你所没想到的是，我和Coach在你的公寓里见了一面，这导致了后面的某些转折，我就不赘述了。那家餐厅不是印度货，那里的俄罗斯人却是货真价实的俄罗斯黑帮，那些贱货堵住了你。你一向脑筋灵活，我得承认这点：在活命和出卖我之间，你连眼皮都没眨一下就选择了出卖我。”

Fletcher皱起了脸，似乎想说什么，Ray把一根食指压在他的嘴唇上。

“我不是在批判你，黑鬼，”Ray用算得上亲昵的嗓音恶狠狠说。“这整个计划的成功就取决于你是如此值得信赖的一个贱人。我刚才说到哪儿了？你带着俄罗斯人和狗屁不通的晚饭，回到公寓里，准备好好和我玩个游戏，只是你们都没有料到一件事：那就是Matthew有点儿暖到，于是他流了一点出来，一个小时后又流了一点，刚好足以让我们的警察朋友注意到。你告诉了他们大概居住范围，他们花了一点时间寻找。当俄罗斯佬决定让你一命归西的时候——这部分是我最喜欢的部分——砰砰，Helmsley警官和他的小搭档敲开了门。”

Fletcher装死般沉默，Ray低头仔细观察他的脸。Fletcher似乎决定把装死进行到底，Ray径自冷笑，灵巧但不容置疑的双手开始解起对方的皮带。Fletcher控制不住吞了下口水。“接下来的事情你都清楚了，”Ray扯下皮带，端详着Fletcher的脸。“但你错了，Fletcher，剩下的问题不是三个。我很清楚Matthew现在在哪里，但我不会告诉你——除非你想去和他待在一起。我能告诉你的是Lord Prescott的独生子被成功送到警局，他的父母高兴得要上月球，那小混蛋现在在瑞士滑雪，而把他误以为是尸体的两个警员被记了大过——可怜的家伙，我的建议是最好别让他们再看到你，私人侦探先生。”

他把拉链拽到底部，Fletcher的老二弹了出来，一滴前液从跳动的、看起来有些可怜的阴茎上滴下。但Ray没有马上去管它。

“那么就只剩下两个问题了，”Ray瞥了眼Fletcher急急吞咽的喉结，一副漠不关心的模样，“第一个问题：Mickey到底有没有付钱？我觉得这个问题最好还是留给你来回答。”

“啊呀，Ray，”Fletcher迟迟咽下一口惊魂未定的唾沫，开始狡猾地转移话题，“现在谈论这个实在有点煞风景，我躺在病床上哪也去不了，而且我实在难以忘记他们曾经从我体内取出新鲜的子弹。这个时候让我们不要纠结区区的三千万，还是先来解决一下更迫切的那个问题——关系到某个动词和某个你熟悉的名词。”

“是吗？”Ray假装现在才看到Fletcher的勃起，他闲闲伸出手，套上Fletcher的阴茎，后者痛苦地低哼起来，“可是我很想知道。事实上，何不让我来替你回答一下这个问题呢？你看到血就晕了过去，你这个愚蠢的白痴，所以，你根本不知道在那场枪战后发生了什么，你醒过来在医院里，一群医生护士围着你，电视上也没有关于绑架案或者一个私人侦探面临吃牢饭的报道，所以我敢打赌你一定以为自己逃过了一劫。你不敢告诉任何人的是你的床下有个行李箱装着三千万的现金，因为电视上到处都是Prescott悬赏捉拿自己独子的绑匪的消息，赎金正好是三千万，Alistair用自己的全部名誉保证那人的长相和你很像。”

Fletcher无声苦笑，Ray确认似的点点头。“是的，你不敢动，你这个杂种。你不断在问自己：万一这是一个陷阱怎么办？万一有人看到你拿了这笔钱怎么办？更糟糕的是，万一有人把你和这笔现金联系起来怎么办？于是你乖乖留在病床上，直到夜晚到来，直到我出现在这里。”Fletcher张开嘴要为自己辩解，Ray摆动胯部逼向他的老二，臀缝夹住他笔直的阴茎，Fletcher的全部言辞化作鼻间的闷哼，苦闷的欲望和无处发泄的表情让Ray很满意。

“你不能说我们没有遵守我们的承诺，”Ray用屁股摩擦Fletcher的那根，唇边泛出笑意，Fletcher喘息着揪紧床单，他的老二直挺挺地硬着。“我们守住了协议的这部分，Mickey确实给了你三千万，现金，没有把你送进牢里也没有动用法援律师，现在，能不能拿走这三千万就要看你的本事了——我怀疑你根本没有这个胆子。当然，你最后不是没有可能安全脱身，Alistair可能记错了，或者他磕药磕晕了头，把你和另一个长得像大麻的家伙弄混了。很多事情都有可能出错，Fletcher，这把我们引向了最后一个问题：我要的账本在哪。”

眼看黯哑的乞求就要从Fletcher的嘴里溢出，Ray却冷淡地拉开了他们之间的距离。

“那是我们之所以在这里的原因，记得吗？”Ray表现得很友善，Fletcher却心有余悸地打了个寒颤。“我没有拿手铐拷住你，或者拿一把枪指着你的头，那是因为我不认为你有这个种逃跑，不是在这种情况下。我不是不感激你替我挡了颗子弹，作为回报，我可以帮你请个律师——不是那种法援律师，而是真正的律师——当Prescott一家把你送进牢里的时候，他可以替你辩护。我可以打电话给他，或者打电话给警察，取决于你接下来半小时表现如何。”

Fletcher哼哼一声，试探着对他笑笑。“所以接下来无论如何我都完蛋了对吧，Ray？”

“噢还有，”Ray缓缓摇头，并不理睬Fletcher的问题。“你所有的保险，你留的后手，都完蛋了。我想你最好还是从我这里听到。公寓被打成了筛子，我猜你没有买意外射击险。这就是你和我作对的下场，Fletcher——不是和我们，而是我。我必须承认，我对别人绑架我有点感情用事。至于我当年为什么选上你做我的第一个客人，原因很明显：你是个贱货。”

Ray落下身体，Fletcher的阴茎抵在他穴口。Fletcher为那突然的火热而猛地一颤，下流地呻吟出声。但Ray并没有直接开操。“情况大概就是这样，”Ray的语气温柔得惊人。“这就是你那个小小的游戏的结局。我这个游戏则没有那么复杂，只是涉及到你，我，还有一根老二而已。我觉得我应该概括得差不多了，除了Coach想管你要货车清洗费，Primetime以后都不想看到你这个人，以及那把金色的漂亮小枪跟着你回了家。你还有什么要补充的吗？”

“Raymond，我的老朋友，”Fletcher谨慎小心地微笑。“我不知道那个账本在哪。”

Ray无声地咧开嘴。“很高兴听到这句话，老朋友。”

他骑上Fletcher的阴茎，让那根硬物把他打开，舒缓地摆动臀部，让开拓的感觉挠得Fletcher的骨头缝都很舒服。他的双手撑在Fletcher的肩膀上，只是稍微调整自己，Fletcher就高喊起来，情不自禁地迎上。当Ray坐到底，容纳Fletcher到深处，那狗娘养的脚趾都蜷了起来。Ray随心所欲地摆弄起Fletcher，更凶猛地开始骑他，在这个过程中，Fletcher唯一能做的是阻止自己叫得太大声。Ray的双膝扣住Fletcher的腰，上下起伏，屁股在每次起落中准确地绞上Fletcher的老二。Fletcher的后脑勺陷进枕头里，发出上气不接下气的叹息，仿佛在赞美Ray的屁股。Ray先给了他一点甜头，随后撑起身，离开了Fletcher亟待爆发的欲望，留下它的前端仍在Ray的体内。Fletcher这次甚至没唠叨，他在忙着急促地换气。

“噢，Ray，”Fletcher含混地恳求，好像汗水流进了他的脑子。“求你了，让我射。”

“你说什么，Fletcher？”Ray假装听不懂的样子。“我能为你做点什么？”

“拜托，达令，”Fletcher真心实意地恳求起来。“来嘛，让我射出来。我真的需要。”

Ray拖延了好一会儿，好像在怀疑Fletcher的诚意似的。Fletcher狐疑地吸了吸鼻子，眼珠在领带下乱动。但他很快就屏住了呼吸——Ray握住他的老二，开始套弄起他的硬挺。手上速度加快，摆胯的动作却慢下来，Fletcher的手指胡乱抓住他的大腿，发出一连串混乱的声响，恐怕连他自己也不知道那些字眼的具体意义。在Ray快速撸动他一阵以后，Fletcher半张开嘴索取空气。Ray抓过他的手指，让他感受了一下两人连接在一起的地方，Fletcher一副Ray要了他老命的样子。“噢，上帝，”他哑了嗓子。“账本、那该死的账本——我投降了——它就在——”Ray稍微腾出手来，把两人的阴茎贴在一起摩擦，Fletcher的话音断成两截，全变成无意义的语气词，Ray在Fletcher的上方加快速度起落，同时让两人的阴茎撞到一处，湿滑的前液现在落到床单上，而Fletcher的呼吸变得越来越饥渴，好像就要死了。

“继续说啊，Fletcher，”Ray不怀好意地停顿片刻。“告诉我它在哪。”

“你必须把耳朵挪到我嘴边我才能告诉你，亲爱的，”Fletcher不忘耍个聪明。

Ray凑近前，Fletcher一口咬住他耳垂。Ray的浑身过了一遍颤栗，片刻后才喘过气。作为报复，他研磨着臀部把Fletcher夹到射，后者发出了令人发指的无耻声音，屁股在Ray的身下抽动着，阴茎在他的体内射了一波又一波，然后筋疲力尽地倒在了枕头上。“老天啊，Raymond，”Fletcher好半天才回过神来。“如果我不了解你的话，我会说你想要再杀我一次。”

Ray骑坐在Fletcher的身上，有意用侮辱的动作把自己撸到射，动作傲慢而且冷静。Fletcher投来欣赏的视线，这杂种对于Ray的精液洒到他的身上一点也没抱怨，似乎甘之如饴。“我看你是失忆了，”Ray说，高潮后的嗓子还有点懒懒的。“我什么时候杀过你第一次。”

“我遇到你的时候，”Fletcher告诉他，“那次相遇就差点杀了我——我说的是谋杀我的心，亲爱的。黑色电影里总有致命的相遇，如果你没忘了的话。接下来是什么？我讨厌指出这一点，但你还不知道账本在哪。”

Ray低低哼了一声，扯掉Fletcher眼睛上的领带。Fletcher看到他脸上的笑容，本能后退，却听到咔擦一声。Ray把他的两手铐在了床上。Ray耸耸肩。

“我说了，陪我玩个游戏，”Ray说，“我早就知道账本在哪，你这个贱货，你只会把它藏在一个地方，那就是你认为我不会去找的那个地方——装有三千万的箱子里。我将会带着这箱现金和账本离开这个地方，而你，Fletcher，则得自求多福。因为这间病房的所有人都被我弄走了，而如果你半夜想要起来尿尿或者喝口水的话恐怕你只能靠自己了。现在是谁被人偏财又偏色，嗯？”

Fletcher自认理亏地闭上嘴，而Ray在这段时间里跳下床，整理好衣物，提起装满现金的箱子走向门口。

“Ray。”

“是的，Fletcher。”

“我能问最后一个问题吗？”’

Ray没说话但停下了脚步。“既然你不能和我到一个小岛上去退休的话，”Fletcher说。“你能给我一个吻吗？”Ray回过头，看不到Fletcher脸上的表情，只看到黑暗中的轮廓。

“好啊，Fletcher。”Ray给出的答案一如既往地轻松。

Ray原路折返，走向床，弯腰吻上Fletcher的嘴唇。舌头凶猛地侵入，Fletcher在那个吻下呻吟出声，似乎他已经等待这个很久了。Ray撤回一些，转而啃咬他的下唇。Fletcher的手铐碰撞着床头。他在回吻，Ray听到自己沙哑的低吟。唾液溢出他的嘴角，Fletcher在用舌头操他，而且Ray的脸上肯定被对方的胡茬扎出了印子——但说实话，他对这些并不在乎。他脱身离开，仍弯着腰，眼底是发暗的情欲，脸上带着轻视的笑意，仿佛看透了Fletcher。

Ray倾身靠向Fletcher，像是要给对方一个拥抱，又像是要说再见，他的唇距离Fletcher愈来愈近，手却临时转向，在Fletcher的胯间找准位置，旋转摁下，一声利落的金属脆响。

迷乱的神情瞬间清醒，Fletcher的眼中却出现了热情。某种希望重临的微笑。

“那是我送给你的戒指吗，Ray？”Fletcher压低声音问道。“既然我们互换过戒指，那么我们是订婚了咯？我希望你把它改过了，只在我俩之间说说，我不觉得它是我的尺寸。”

Ray对他迷人地一笑，直起身，嫌恶地在Fletcher的衣领上擦干净手，重新戴回了尾戒。

“那么，直到下次了，”Ray冷冷地打量着Fletcher全身上下，以作告别。“Fletcher。”

他转身离开，离开Fletcher所在的房间，回到医院的长廊上，城里最好的私家侦探在他身后一反往常地静默，也许沉默间的默契就是最好的道别。Ray走进电梯，按下楼层，目视着电梯门缓缓在他的眼前关上。他把手伸进口袋，却摸到了一张字条，一张比停车告票稍微长点儿的字条。Ray皱起眉，放下手提箱，展开那张纸条，上面是Fletcher这个贱货的笔迹。

“我希望你擅长逃跑，Raymond。”

Ray叠好纸条，想起什么，翻开另一个口袋。他的手指碰触到小口径手枪精巧的手柄，他的眼角划过一抹金色。最后一丝黑夜伴随着电梯门关上而彻底消失，警笛声接踵而至，而电梯楼层的数字仍在有规律地变化。Ray可以等会再想出一个安全脱身的方法，想想Fletcher是什么时候把枪和字条塞进了他的口袋里，想想如何把这一箱现金安全运出去，想想怎么对Mickey说谎，但现在他的手指放在枪管上，在口袋的黑暗中用触觉读着上面被重铸的刻字：

Amantes Amentes(1)。

Fletcher的礼物。

Ray在沉寂无声中对自己微笑，然后让那句话回到它所属的黑暗里。

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Latin for "love is blind".

**Author's Note:**

> ①著名黑色电影双重赔偿的女主人公，后面的Babara Stanwyck是她的扮演者。Barton Keyes是这部电影里的保险调查员那个角色。 Touch of Devil的标题化用touch of evil，那也是一部比较著名的黑色电影。


End file.
